He Wasn't Always Insane
by LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker
Summary: Set Before Nibelhiem. Innuendos, insults and swearing beware! Now everyone gets to see the lighter side of life! Rating for Zack and Reno's mouth and Sephiroth's inability to be nice to Zack. YAOI and Multiple Pairings.
1. Cloud

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Other wise this would not be FANfiction on a FANfiction site being hosted for free! And I would be one rich son of a bitch right now.  
**Warnings:** This is set before Nibelhiem and Sephiroth's plurge into insanity. There is lots of swearing, poking fun at each other, crude humor and just plain mean-ness from these guys. You'll see that there may be some out of character-ness but that is for a good reason.  
**Pairings:** Sephiroth/Cloud and Zack/Reno, eventual Sephiroth/Cloud/Reno/Zack (plus some swapping).  
**Additional Note:** This story is being edited, and fixed for errors. If you see any, then please tell me!_

* * *

**He Wasn't Always Insane  
Chapter One**

It's almost amusing to think that there was once a time when he wasn't a psycho. When Jenova hadn't nestled into the crevices of his mind and sunk in too deep to remove. Before he thought about the 'promised land' or killing everything within his reach. Before he became an object of fear in not only his enemies but also everyone around him. Before his name became a taboo to speak fondly of. But I assure you there was a time. There was a time when he really was the man I'd admired so much. The Sephiroth I knew…

I'd joined Soldier a little too late to fight in the war, which really did upset me. I wanted to be just like him. Powerful, respected, and thought of as a hero. But I made it to rank along side him far to late to accomplish what he did. I would always be his inferior, but as long as I could watch him be great I guess it didn't matter to me. In short the man was my fucking idol. I did everything short of worship him.

At first, the thought is that he's a cold-hearted stone of a man. At least that's what he appears to those who don't know him. He always seemed calm and collected. A war machine. But I learned that even with his amazing abilities, he was still human underneath it all.

Before the incident at Nibelhiem, I'd been assigned under his command for three months...Three months and during most of it, in very little contact with the higher powers of ShinRa.

I met Zack first, his second in command, who was a friendly person, talkative and sly. Always talking about this girl he knew and he carried a large broad sword heavily on his back when not in use. He told me all the warnings of what to do and not to do. I learned early on that if I was ever to refer to the General as "Sephy" that I would most likely "get my ass stomped", quoted from Zack.

He's approached in silence, but that smile on his face made him seem like a very laid back kinda guy. He nodded for me to follow him, so naturally I did. We ran into a few of the Turks after Zack came to 'fetch' me to bring to his superior. I didn't say anything while Zack spoke with a large bald man with shades, but one Turk struck out in my mind. I never spoke directly to him until much later. He had an unusual hairstyle of short and spiky in the front and long in the back and it was an intense fiery red color. He gave me a short sneer before he and the others left and before I could get any names. It was then that Zack had turned to me.

"Heh, that was Reno, he's pretty young too. Damn surprising he made it to Second-in-Command already." He smiled brushing at his spiky black hair absently.

"Why did he give me that look?" I asked, not sure of whether it was stupid of me to be worried about a simple expression.

"Huh?"

"He scoffed at me." I answered and suddenly it seemed to click with him.

"Oh that…Well the little redhead has a sort of affixation with the General. Hell I can't name many who don't. I still get a little flushed around him myself. He's just irritated that a newbie is 'invading upon his territory'." Zack laughed heartedly.

"So he thinks I'm competition? To what? Sephiroth's not…gay…is he?"

"Don't come in here with a closed mind like that rookie. Other wise the General will shock the hell out of you." He replied with a small smile, not answering my question.

We walked in silence. I didn't really take that to heart when he said it, and he was right. I followed his steps closely not wanting to get lost, or make an ass out of myself. I'd finally made it to First Class Soldier rank and it was nerve racking in that I didn't have the slightest clue as to what to do. I wasn't even supposed to be here.

He stopped so suddenly that I didn't have time to prevent myself from nearly running him down. That'll teach me to pay attention. Luckily he only chuckled deeply and turned to me.

"If I were you I'd get that spacey-ness out of your system now. Seph isn't very patient, and he won't repeat himself unless he likes you. Make a good impression, because he's got a temper renowned by the gods." I gulped. He made Sephiroth sound like my deciding fate, and that if I messed up I was in for it. In for what I don't know, but in for something that reeked of horrible and painful.

Zack opened the door to Sephiroth's office, and ducked quickly avoiding the stapler that came flying at his head. I moved to the side and just barely missed getting pelted with it myself.

"I told you to knock before entering." A cool, calm, and intimidating voice echoed through the room to the door.

"Sorry, but you also said last time: 'if you knock one more fucking time, I'm going to string you up outside my window and beat you with a desk leg.' I think a stapler to the head is more pleasing…"

"Well when I say knock on the door, I'm referring to your pounding my door down, in a rhythmic beat."

"You should specify more. I'm a little thick headed you should know by now."

"Okay, idiot aside, this is my new pet?" Sephiroth looked at me for the first time and I forced back a gulp. He was as intimidating in appearance as was his voice.

"Yep, this is the one!" He pushed me forward into the room and pulled the door shut behind him, he then took it upon himself to direct me until I was standing directly in front of the General.

I felt a little unnerved as he scrutinized me, watching me slowly unravel with nervousness. He smiled lightly before motioning me to sit in the chair that was to my direct left. It took everything not to stumble and fall over on my face. His glowing mako tainted eyes were almost paralyzing.

"I hope you're not as bad as this one." Sephiroth finally spoke. His deep and masculine voice betrayed the feminine features of his face and more obviously his hair. He pointed to Zack with the pen he's been writing with. Zack was now sitting on the edge of the General's desk. "If you're like him then you'll be more of a pain than a help."

"Hey now, I've helped your ass out of a lot of stuff…"

"Name one."

"Paperwork."

"That doesn't count, because I refuse to do paperwork unless it requires my signature."

"I've learned how to professionally forge your signature so you don't have to do even that."

Sephiroth turned to me, no hint of conceding defeat, but not willing to continue to argue a pointless battle. "See, he talks back too much and gives me too much grief."

"I retrieved your new recruit here, give me some credit…"

"I'll pass. What's your name rookie?" Those eyes were on me again.

"Cloud. My name's Cloud Strife."

**To be Continued…**


	2. Sephiroth

**He Wasn't Always Insane  
Chapter Two**

For a moment I was afraid that he wasn't taking to me well, but then again I could hardly tell. His expression was harder to read than a rock's and aside from the snide comments thrown in about Zack, his voice didn't give much away either. I knew from that moment that he would be a hard one to figure out.

He stood and walked over to me, with no bounce or any sort of enthusiasm in his step, still holding the rolled up papers he had apparently been trying to work on before we came into his office. His demeanor was much unlike his second in command. He motioned for me to stand, and without thinking I did. His commands were the ones that your mind doesn't even have to comprehend for your body to respond.

"Hmm…hold your arm out. Your right one." He requested and I did as told. "That's your weak arm isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Good, then we'll have to work that one a bit more. Now turn around, face your back to me."

I felt him place his palm on my back between my shoulders and my face flushed, with great luckiness that he couldn't see it. His large hand was cold against my back and his thumb found a particularly awkward spot between my shoulder blades.

"That's why you've got an awkward posture. Uneven muscle build. Zack will have to fix you on that."

I said nothing but in my mind I was trying to figure out why he was…well inspecting me so intently. I noticed Zack at my side and he leaned close to my ear and I could feel his breath on the side of my face as he whispered to me.

"Don't mind him, he does this to everyone. Even me. Be thankful, he scrutinized me a lot harsher. He's a bit anal about this kinda thing. No pun intended." His smile disappeared with a yelp as the rolled up papers flogged him twice in the head.

"Go sit your ass back on my desk before I beat you senseful." Sephiroth threatened with a sliver of amusement, but it was hard to pick up in his monotone voice. He focused back on me. "Now, there'll be a lot of work we'll have to do with you…But you may be worth my time…"

"Take that as a compliment!" Zack whispered rather loudly, only to receive a daring glare from Sephiroth.

"I'll have to assign you a living space. Unfortunately the only one we have available on this floor…is in Reno's apartment. He has a room unoccupied…"

"Oh boy…" Zack added, nonchalantly.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, apparently I was missing something.

"We'll show you." Sephiroth motioned in the direction of the door, before throwing the papers back on the desk and leading me out. "Zack, hurry the fuck up."

"Hey, you didn't say I had to go too…" The black haired youth followed afterward, seeming rather hesitant as we entered the elevator.

"Reno's apartment is on the 46 floor…which is where you will be." The General hit the button taking us down a dozen or so floors. I spaced out until I heard the ding and the doors slide open. Sephiroth pushed Zack out with a single kick of his leather boot and I quickly followed suit in making an exit, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the General's annoyance.

Both of them seem to slow down once we started to get closer I guess. We stopped before a room that held the numbers 46-143. And written in red permanent marker under that was the name: 'Reno'.

Sephiroth moved toward and hesitantly opened the door, knowing that the chances of it being locked were probably small. He pushed the door open and stepped in pulling me with him.

"Welcome to what we've dubbed 'Reno's ungodly clusterfuck.' We've had people transfer out of here in order to get out of having to room with Reno…"

I nearly stopped breathing when I saw what he meant by clusterfuck. It was the single most unclean living establishment I'd ever seen. The kitchen…Let's not even go there and the rest of the modest condo was strewn with clothes, papers, cans and liqueur bottles, and reeked of it too. There were weapons assorted in random locations and items, that I didn't know what they were, everywhere too. It was insane how a person could live like this.

"Honestly, I think Reno's smart." I looked over at Zack with a look that must have spelled 'how the fuck can you say that?!' And he continued, "He's just making sure no more people come in and get in the way. Heh, living here with Reno's just not worth getting barely noticed by Seph."

"What are you going on about, you idiot?"

"Oh come on Sephiroth! You know that boy's out to get you! You can't even tell me you don't see it, as impassive and inhuman as you act, you have to notice the fact that that Turk is all but stalking you."

"Oh you haven't the slightest clue." The very faint smile shone in the man's eyes, even if you couldn't see it on his face, you knew mentally that it was there.

"Oh my god, Seph! Don't even tell me you…Oh you slut!"

"Hey, I don't know what you're thinking but I most certainly did not!" A growl came from the General who also sent a deadly glare to Zack.

"I know…I just like to rattle your cage."

"I seriously need to kill you."

"Hey…what the hell is going on here? Oh…Hey there General!" We turned simultaneously to see the redheaded Turk leaning on the frame in the doorway to his 'clusterfuck' of an apartment. How he'd gotten there without anyone noticing is beyond me. It must be that 'Turk stealth'. He had a sly grin as he looked over Sephiroth. "Long time no see…"

"Yes, hello to you too Reno. You're ever the flirtatious little brat of a Turk I've always known you as."

"Oh come on, there General, you don't mean that. But aside from all that what are you doing here? Usually I have to stalk you to get any quality time. You showing up in my apartment while I'm not here is a first."

"You have a new roommate who will be living in your free room. And don't even give me that pouty fucking face again…I'm not gonna let you drive out another good Soldier."

"Shit…I gotta take the awkward runt here?" Reno looked me over; apparently he also noticed that I was standing 'inelegantly' as Sephiroth had obliquely put it.

"Yes, and no you will not threaten him. Evidently he's supposed to show serious promise. I won't know until tomorrow, but you're going to behave…unlike how like you typically act." Sephiroth moved closer to Reno and looked down at the man who couldn't have been much older than me. He lifted Reno's head with a gloved hand to meet gaze with him and I could see Reno all but melting against that stare. "Understood?"

"Crystal clear, your mighty sexiness…."

"Good, and quit calling me that."

"As you wish, hot stuff."

Sephiroth made no change in expression before he turned and walked toward the door, pulling me with him and Zack too. "He'll be back to take over your hell hole of living space later, now I don't want to see your face around me until I bring him back, Reno." He didn't wait for an answer. He simple slammed the door closed and continued to walk toward the elevator.

"Oh and I might warn you. Stoic as the man can be, he does have a fiery temper…Did I tell you this already? I don't remember. But one of the few things that makes him angry are when people touch him, or he has to touch people." Zack whispered to me, watching Sephiroth walk way ahead of us.

"Then why did he touch Reno's face like that?"

"Reno would all but DIE to get Seph to pay any attention to him at all. Reno's easy manipulated by Seph and that simple touch was to make sure that Reno abided with what he said…"

"I thought Reno was a Turk? We share living quarters with Turks?" I asked, already more confused than I should have been.

"Well that's a tough thing to explain really. The top floor of this building is where the President resides. The 69th is Seph's floor, and the rest of the people take the remaining. It all depends on the president who lives in the building. It just so happens that we have some Turks in here too…"

"Where do you live?"

"Oh I reside in the building on the other side of the ShinRa complex. But most of the time I crash in Seph's suite, because I know that deep down in that half non-existent heart he loves me!"

"Hold your breath on that Zack and see what happens." That deep voice echoed down the hall to us and we both looked up to see Sephiroth waiting for us by the elevator. "Nice to know you think I can't hear you."

"Oh I always know you can hear me…Hell I have a firm believe that you can read my mind too, but I know when to stay out of arms reach…Heh, I at least want a point five seconds time to think before you slaughter me, should I say something wrong."

"You have a brain after all."

"Though let's just hope that you can't read my mind…It might be awkward if you could suddenly pick up on all the weird things I think about doing to you…" The second in command poked with a joking tone.

"You are a pervert Zack, but I expect nothing less from you."

"I thought you were trained to think of only three things…Battle, war, and ShinRa. You know for being Mister cold as ice, you sure do have a lot of insults bottle up in you." He was teasing now, but there was a familiarity in that teasing that made me wonder.

"I've saved them in my memory database for later use because I knew somewhere along the lines I'd be stuck with someone like you."

"Ouch…that was just cold Sephy…" He paused and looked up at Sephiroth once he realized the mistake he made. Zack hung his head before pushing me away from him and I watched from against the wall as Zack received Sephiroth's fist in his gut and judging from the massive gasp emitting from the black haired man, I'd say it smarted.

Sephiroth said nothing as he walked away. The look of anger that had flashed in those brief seconds had disappeared back into his mask of indifference. He dropped his eyes from my gaze almost as if shamed in some way. My eyes followed him as he walked into the elevator and punched the button without looking up. Once he disappeared from sight I kneeled down by Zack who has slumped to the floor.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…fuck man…He's got a punch…"

"Why did he do that?"

"Because I called him 'Sephy'. There's your tutorial of what not to do…"

"Well I figured that already," I rolled my eyes. "But why does he hate it so damn much?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you? You better be thankful he's been in a good mood…up until now that is…" He sighed, pulling him self to his feet with my help of course. "He hates that name because that's what Hojo used to call him."

"The professor?"

"Yeah. Hojo apparently put Seph through the most horrible shit as a child. He's never told me, but you can tell just by the way his demeanor drops. I swear, I think Sephiroth has split personality. He's real nice once you've cracked the outer shell…But man that a hard thing to accomplish…He's like a block of never melting ice."

"Sounds like there's more to him than he seems…"

"You haven't the slightest clue…Sad to say I get the feeling I don't understand him nearly as much as Reno does…I don't like it, but then again I've never been through the shit those two probably have…"

"You know Zack…I may ask a lot of questions…But you sure as hell give the answers in a heartbeat."

"I'm a nosy bastard, I gotta know the answers." He snickered to himself as he motioned toward the elevator. "Now hopefully Seph will calm down a bit and he'll be approachable… However if when we get to the lobby everything is going up in flames…then it's safe to say he's still upset…"

"That's a real positive way to look at it…"

"Hey I'm being realistic here…"

We entered the elevator and followed Sephiroth to the lobby floor. It seemed that both of us held our breaths when the door opened. There was no burning anything, nor were there any signs of hostility at all. Zack placed a hand on the elevator door and hesitantly peeked his head out only to have a cascade of water splash him in the face. He shivered and I peeked out to see the General standing there, face impassive save for a small smirk, and holding an empty bucket that dripped water on the floor by his feet.

"Consider yourself owned."

"You are just evil…" Zack shivered exiting the elevator. "And since when the hell have you developed a sense of humor."

"I've been around you for far to long now, and you know how the old adage goes 'stupidity is contagious.'"

"Will you ever be nice to me?"

"Shall I spare your feelings or put it bluntly? Ah, fuck your feelings. The day I start being nice to you is the day I fuck Reno in broad daylight with the entire population of this building as the audience."

"That would be hot…"

"ZACK."

"Kidding!" Zack stuck his tongue out and shook the water out of his black hair. He leaned back to me and gave a smirk. "I know deep down inside Seph really does cherish my presence."

"What are you smoking, Zack?"

"…Or maybe that's just my wishful thinking…"

I shook my head and smiled. Perhaps these people weren't bad…I mean I knew it would be nerve wracking being a First Class Soldier and all, but it made things much easier when the General's own 'sidekick' could act like that and not get dead. Originally I was more afraid of how it would be working for The Sephiroth, the renowned god of war, but I felt a slight bit more at ease as I lingered around the two.

There were still things that aroused my curiosity. What kind of person was Sephiroth? And just how much of himself would he show?

**To be Continued…**


	3. Zack

**He Wasn't Always Insane  
Chapter Three**

After brief discussion Sephiroth had to take a leave of absence. The moment he left I took a breath and let my shoulders sag a little, this didn't go unnoticed by Zack.

"He's freaks the hell out of you huh?" Bluish violet eyes met with my own blue. "Trust me, you get used to it… You're a newbie it's to be expected that you might feel intimidated…"

"He's just so…intense..."

"Makes him all the more appealing…Hell I know I was scared as shit when I first met him. Now he's more like a buddy. Still won't let me throw down with him, but I'm working on it."

"ZACK, I thought you had a girlfriend?!"

"I do. Sort of."

I stared at him with a look of 'then what the hell are you saying?!' And he bust out in a guttural laugh that almost surprised me. He grinned at me widely and winked. "Oh you know you'd want to too. Seph could probably make a homophobic man go gay."

"I really don't need to be hearing this…"

"Oh relax will you? I'll warn you that I'm known for my bad innuendos, you'd better get used to it."

I shook my head and then looked up at him. He was only a little taller than me, but it made me feel somewhat self-conscious. He was built a lot like Sephiroth, except with more masculine features. Whereas Sephiroth had a serene and almost girlish face, Zack's was enthusiastic and very much boyish. The two were like fire and ice and I believe that is the most accurate analogy for the two.

"So what are we going to do while he's doing whatever 'walking gods' do?"

"Heh, he is pretty godly isn't he? Well we're going to work on fixing that posture of yours. Seph thinks you stand weird because of your shoulders. I see it now, but I didn't before. I suppose I could take you to the First Class Gym. That's in the building I supposedly live in…I'll probably get evicted for not living in it enough…heh, maybe one day I'll just ask Seph if I can move in with him. I don't think he would notice anything different if I did it with out telling him…"

"He lets you get away with murder than doesn't he?"

"You could say that." Zack walked me to 'his' building, which took a good hour in itself, and we entered after he punched in a code at the entrance. Apparently after someone tried to kill off a handful of the Soldier with an explosive they'd tightened security and I guess that made some sense. "He's lenient with me because I'm one of his only real friends."

"What?"

"Yeah, Seph's a loner. I think he must have pounded my ass into the floor about six times, no pun intended, before he finally gave in and accepted me even the slightest." He smirked as if mentally recollecting it. "Ah, he's a good guy…even if his emotion meter of only a few points above nonexistent."

He led us up to the desired floor, not bothering to acknowledge the people who were standing to attention as he passed. He slid his card key into the training room door and mashed a button or two, grinning widely as the door opened. There were a few others in the room but not many. There weren't a whole bunch of First Class Officers to begin with.

"So Cloud, what weapons do you use?"

"Weapons?"

"Yeah, like Sephiroth uses Masamune, and I have my Buster Sword, what about you? You have any particular weapon you like to use?" He asked and I had to think about that. I didn't really use many weapons before, not that I could remember taking a liking to anyways.

"An assault rifle…I've used that quite a bit…" I finally responded and he snorted.

"A rifle? Man, that's a boring little hunk of metal. I ought to teach you how to use my Buster Sword. It's pretty heavy though. Think ya wanna try it?"

"What have a to lose?"

"All right then! You stay here I'll go retrieve a more suitable practice sword!" Zack left briefly, leaving me standing there awkwardly in the training hall, with maybe five or six other people there too, watching me as if I was something that was better killed and eaten than worthy of being in the building.

I mentally sighed in relief as Zack returned, with a Sword that was very long, wide and clearly heavier than shit. Worst part was it was smaller than the one he'd had on his back, meaning he was stronger than shit. That had been the first thing I'd noticed on him, but in my mind I couldn't remember it being so huge, but compared to this one...I could see how large it really was. .

"Okay Cloud-doll, time to play with my sword!"

Against my own will I outwardly flushed and snickered. He looked confused until he ran the sentence over again in his mind. He stuttered and coughed looking at me with a look that spelled 'I see how you wanna be'.

"Oh so you have a sick mind now too huh?" He stood directly next to me and stood the Sword up on its point. He reached over to take my hand and place them on the hilt in the way that would make it most easy to lift. "Oh ahead and try, see if you can lift it."

I tried to lift it and managed to get it a few inches off the ground before I had to give up and let it slam back into the marble floor. I tried again but this time I didn't get it off the ground.

"Zack how do you lift this thing so easily?"

"Sephiroth's training program will make you fully able to lift a truck with your legs alone…."

"Oh…so he's pretty brutal then huh?"

"You could say that," He took the sword from me and lifted it point up, straight, with ease. "He told me once that I had a bad posture problem too. So he gave me this and told me that I'd better be able to lift it in a week." Zack grinned mostly to himself as he looked up at the wide blade.

"A week?"

"Yep, and I'll be damned if I didn't do it. But don't ever say the words 'I can't do it' in from of him, or you'll get the 'Sephiroth smack down', and trust me when I say you'd much rather get hit by a speeding bus than hit by a Sephiroth fist."

He placed the blade back down and instructed me to hold it, while he walked around behind me. I felt two hands take each of my own as he guided the hands on the hilt. He placed my weaker hand at the top where most of the force would have to be and I was confused. There was no way I would lift it with my weak hand when I couldn't lift it with my strong one.

"Trust me, this'll help you." He affirmed, but said nothing more. I trusted him for the mere fact that he could swing a sword that was probably heavier than I was, and as if it were a stick. "Now try to lift it."

"I ca-"

"Remember what I said about saying those words?" I nodded and tried to lift it. I didn't get very much farther than I did the first time, but he was kind enough to add some muscle of his own to it and we lifted it about at a 75 degree angle.

"Damn this thing is heavy…"

"I said the same thing when I first picked it up. It peeves me because Seph can swing this thing just as good as he can his Masamune…even I can't do that and I've had more handling experience."

I said nothing and I noticed him letting his grip slip away until I was holding it, very strained but I was holding it alone. I resisted the urge to drop it once my muscles lit on fire, but he quickly replaced his grip and helped me lower it so as not to, as he put it, 'break the floor by dropping it'.

"You know, Zack…You seem to talk about Sephiroth a lot…"

"Hm? Oh, the man's my idol. Hell I made it to Soldier in hopes of fighting with him. I dunno, he's just…so different from any one I met…I have lots of friends but he doesn't…I think that's what made me push him in the first place. I wanted to be his friend. I know what it's like to be lonely…I bet you do too…you have the look of a loner in your eyes. Kinda like he did."

"I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell anyone."

"Go on, I'm trust worthy." Zack smiled at me broadly and I truly did feel that I could believe him.

"I'm not really even in Soldier."

"WHAT?!"

"SHHH! I'm just a trooper…It's by mistake they brought me here…They don't realize they've messed up, but I'm not looking to fix the problem…I've always wanted to be in Soldier so I figured at least this way I'm in Soldier regardless."

Zack looked at me for a moment and I couldn't quite tell what his expression meant. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, or if he was going to go back on his promise not to say anything to the higher ups.

"Well, you're a clever one then aren't you? I s'pose if you're clever enough to get here, then I shouldn't say anything about it. But don't go telling Seph, I don't know how he would take it."

"You're not going to tell on me for lying?"

"Naw, how do you think Reno got into the Turks? Trust me when I say it isn't from his skills alone. So really I have no reason to tell on you."

"Thanks."

"Okay, now I think we should try a smaller weapon…One that's not so heavy?"

"That would be nice."

Zack taught me how to use a multitude of weapons, but mainly swords. I used a sword that was much like a shorter version of Sephiroth's and he continued with his Buster Sword. I was amazed at how easily he could swing the sword when it was so large and heavy. I felt very inferior to him, especially when he whipped me each and every time.

"Be grateful," He said blocking my swing with the large blade. He lifted the blade and countered. "If it were Seph you'd probably seeing stars by now."

I ducked out of the way and jumped back, barely missing getting sliced in two. He paused, resting the heavy sword on his shoulders as he whipped the sweat away from his forehead. The room seemed incredibly hot and I too was feeling it. After catching my breath I lunged at him again and he lifted the sword to block.

"You like Sephiroth don't you?" I asked at random and he blanched, which gave me time to point the edge of the blade at his exposed neck. "Point."

"Hey now that wasn't fair!"

"You should expect the unexpected, Soldier."

"If I expected the unexpected, it would be expected therefore it couldn't be unexpected!"

"…"

"Yeah…I confused myself too with that one."

I smiled and set the sword on the bench before I plopped down on the floor resting my back against the leg of the bench. He sat down next to me and we both took a few minutes to calm down.

"You never answered my question…"

"Huh? Oh…I was hoping to avoid having to say anything…."

"Well? Do you?" I pressed, just slightly curious.

"Honestly…yeah… I mean I know I supposedly have a girlfriend and I shouldn't think that way according to any of the 'normal people' around here, but I can't help it. When you see him every day you tend to get more and more attached to him…"

"That makes sense…Hey what time is it?" I asked changing the subject.

"It's…" He stopped to look at his watch. "Oh damn, it's time to go get you settled in to your new hellhole." He stood helping me to my feet with an outstretched hand.

"I feel the joy swelling in my heart at the mere thought."

"Oh I knew there was sarcasm deep down in you!" He grinned again, which seemed to be a thing he did most often. "So let's go move you in with Reno! Which should be a treat…"

Sarcasm is bliss….

**To be Continued…**


	4. Reno

He Wasn't Always Insane Chapter Four 

We arrived back at the location of my new housing at about the time the sun went down and part of me feared living in that building with Reno. Which, truly, there was no other word I could think of that would better describe his place besides: 'clusterfuck'. It also didn't help that the redhead seemed very territorial.

Zack didn't bother knocking before he waltzed into the room. Reno was sitting on the floor, what you could see of it, in the living room constructing something out of metal pieces.

"Reno…what the fuck are you doing now?" Zack raised a dark eyebrow and cocked his head slightly.

"I'm playing with interconnect-able pieces just like a kid. Don't bother with me daddy." The Turk lifted his head and winked, flicking the cigarette previously in his mouth into the ashtray at his side.

"You know you look like a girl when you do that. More than you already do, and would you quit calling me 'daddy'? I've got some of my officers thinking weird shit because you keep calling me that!"

"Not my fault they think I'm being kinky." Another flick.

"Well stop it!"

"Sure thing daddy. So this is my new roomie?"

Zack sighed and shook his head. I'm sure he felt like he was talking to a brick wall. And somehow I got the feeling that he, Sephiroth and Reno were actually much closer than they let on.

"Yeah…this is Cloud. He's going to live in your spare room. Please tell me it's not trashed too…"

"Naw, I don't go in there, so it should be clean. Not promising anything though…" Reno glanced up at Zack. "So where's Hot Stuff?"

"I don't know Reno. I figured you, stalking him and all, would know more about where he went than I would. I assume he's with Hojo though." Zack sighed. Both of them looked perplexed that neither knew where the General was. I supposed that it was not something that happened often.

"I'm sure he'll turn up…" Reno finally said, looking over at me. "So…I guess you'd like to bed down then."

"That would be nice…" I responded.

"Oh, snippy one are ya? No wonder Zack seems to like ya. Don't hop him in bed too fast, daddy."

"Reno, hush your face. And quit calling me 'daddy'!"

"Anyways, your name was Cloud you said?" I nodded and he snorted. "Alright Cloud, follow me and watch your step, yo." He didn't have to tell me twice. In that room you had to watch your step.

We walked into the only clean room in the apartment and even then it could have used some work. I suppose either Reno really did have an ulterior motive or he just didn't care.

"Okay you two, I'm gonna go check up on some of the other Soldiers, I'll be back and we can go fetch Seph together. I'm sure he'll be out of Hojo's care by then, assuming that's where he him?' look. "Now Cloud it won't be that bad, you might as well get to know Reno a little bit. Be back later. And Reno?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Don't skin him alive okay?"

"I'll try not to!"

"Good." He turned and left us alone. Just the two of us in an over cluttered apartment with clear anxiety between us, for whatever reason I am unsure of. He snorted and walked into his kitchen.

"Hey you wanna beer?" He asked raising a single red brow and flicking back the thin tail of hair that normally hung down his back.

"No, I'm good."

"God, you're not one of those 'I'm a loner don't try and talk to me' kinda guys are ya? Because if that's the case we will have a problem, you and I. Because I like to talk damn it and I don't like to drink alone when I have access to a drinking buddy, so waltz your happy ass over here and pretend you like beer."

I was a bit taken back by this demand. Never before had someone so blatantly told me what to do and actually had me listening to them. I felt compelled to watch him with distrust though. He seemed cool enough but that sneer he'd given me before just didn't set well with me.

"So, what's your deal?" He spoke breaking my concentration.

"Pardon?"

"Why are you here? Sorry kid but you look a tad bit too scrawny to be in Soldier. Not to mention the glow in your eyes ain't damn strong enough to convince me. After all I'm pals with the First Class bunch. Ya look like maybe you got outside exposure to Mako but not injected, so spill it."

"Observant aren't you? Your looks are deceptive because I was here thinking you were just a love sick dipshit." I replied politely considering the content of the sentence.

"Oh, this one has spunk does he? Well looks like there hope for you yet angsty-boy. If it makes ya feel better I'll tell ya why I'm here. Not that I care everyone knows anyways., but I'm here to spy on Seph for the Pres. Ya know how them corporate whores can be. Afraid Seph's gonna turn on them or something. Please. Sephy wouldn't know what to do with himself if he left ShinRa, and don't tell him I called him Sephy, he'd fry my ass several times over."

"So you mean Sephiroth knows you're only spying on him?"

"Oh hells no that's not the case! Well…yeah he knows I'm spying on him but he also knows the only reason I took the job was so I had a reason to cling around him. After all who would refuse to continuously prance around Sephiroth? Shit, I nearly gave my left arm for the chance!"

I watched him go on and I cautiously took a sip from the glass he'd handed me. At that moment I was starting to think Reno wasn't that bad, but then again I knew how deceptive formalities could be and I had the distinct impression that he was just being nice to please Zack, which wouldn't surprise me either.

"Okay now bout you?"

"I snuck in, that's all there really is to it. They mistook me for one of the Soldiers, signed my name to the list and here I am."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"No elaborate and over cliché triumph of the last moment?"

"Nope."

"No last minute ass kicking of the leader and pursuit for your life?"

"Nope."

"Well damn…that's relatively boring. No wonder you look like an amateur." He snorted whirling around and hoisting himself up onto the counter. Zack was right to a degree he did have a bit of a feminine look, in a masculine sort of way…if that makes any sense at all.

"Amateur or not I'm still here aren't I?" I huffed.

"Ohhh pissy! Don't hiss at me now. Relax kid, I'm not gonna bite your head off. I think I'm mature enough to keep you out of my way with menial threats."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, like stay off what I've claimed and you'll be fine. Get it? Got it? Good."

"Sephiroth's not yours you know."

"He will be." Reno said smugly looking at me with a half-cocked grin. He was so incredibly haughty considering he wasn't very much bigger than me, and it was clear that his favorite weapon of choice was an electric rod and that really didn't make for an impressive offensive.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Put it this way kid, when you can make Seph blush like I can then I'll worry about you as competition."

"What if I'm not even interested?" I asked, truly amazed that the redhead was so damn open with the fact that he had a strange obsession with another man, much less the man god of all men.

"Better for me, and I won't haveta drive ya away. And why are you looking at me like that? You got a problem?" He blinked at me and then sat back as if realizing something profound. "Ah I see you're one of them homophobes aren't ya?"

"No…I'm not." I said with less hesitation than I thought I was gonna face.

"Good, I don't like homophobes. They make me antsy. And if it makes ya feel any more comfortable I would chase Seph no matter the gender… if he were a man or woman, or hell…both."

I looked up at him with wide eyes and he clearly eyed my expression with a certain amount of amusement. He smirked and bust out into an enthusiastic laughter that made me realize that he was just joking about that last part, even if it was hard to tell with Reno. I'd never met anyone like him. He was definitely beyond strange and so cocky it was a surprise he wasn't in Soldier himself.

"Man if you could see your face! Listen kid I'll give ya the benefit of the doubt. I'll be civil until you give me a reason not ta be. Now don't go thinking that gets you off the hook for my relentless teasing and occasional drunk babbles but at least I won't have to work extra hard to make you hate me."

"Naw, I think you can achieve that merit without effort." I replied grinning smoothly.

"Good come back there…Cloud was it? Weird name you got there kid. Now I gotta think of a nick name for ya…" He looked like he had to think for a moment then a sighed and shook his head. "Hell I guess I'll go with the obvious. From here on out I deem you 'Spiky'!"

"Do you nick name all or your 'friends'?" I rolled my eyes knowing that there was possibly nothing short of killing him or myself to make him change his mind about what to call me.

"Yeah, but I don't generally use them in public you see. People apparently don't think me calling Seph, 'Hot Stuff' and 'Sex God' is appropriate 'work place behavior'. I s'pose the same could be said about Daddy's nick name."

"Reno?"

"Yeah Spiky?"

"You are very, very strange."

"Why thank ya, I take the compliment. Better to be strange than boring, yo. I'll take abnormality to normalcy any day of the week."

Heavy footsteps sounding on the tile gathered both my attention and Reno's, and we turned to see the source of the sound. It was Zack as I could clearly tell by the black spikes of hair. He looked at the two of us and gave a serious look to Reno.

"What did you do Reno?"

"What?" Reno looked at him innocently.

"You bit him and turned him into a life stream sucking vampire like yourself didn't you?" I suppressed a snort at the dead pan the expression the Soldier wore even as he spoke.

"Certainly I did not. That's not until later when he's sleeping in his room unaware that I am stalking him in the middle of the night preparing to feast on his life blood and turn him into a child of the darkness."

"You need Gaea, son…."

"What, now are you a preacher?"

"Perhaps, now are you gonna sit there and get toasted drunk and leave me all alone in retrieving Sephiroth? I couldn't imagine what he would think if his stalker was not there to greet him! Oh I'm sure he would be devastated."

"Hey, hey, who said I wasn't going?! Up an at'em Spiky. Daddy's gonna take us to go see Hot Stuff!" Reno slid off the counter and I stood up from the stool I'd perched myself on. Feeling a little buzzed and slightly tired I yawned following them out of Reno's wretched apartment.

"Reno, may I ask you a question?" Zack spoke.

"No, but you will anyways."

"You're right I will." Zack rolled his eyes. "Why on hell's earth do you call me 'daddy'? It makes me sound like a pedophile."

"Ah you're just looking at it all wrong!" Reno turned as I left the apartment. He locked the door to his apartment and noticed I was giving him a questioning look. "I only lock it at night. I'll haveta get you a card key."

"Are you done Reno?"

"Yep! Now let's go find Hot Stuff!"

**To be Continued… **


	5. Poison

**He Wasn't Always Insane**  
Chapter Five 

"So you haven't seen him? Damn, I guess we'll ask around then." Zack sighed again as yet another guard hadn't seen the slightest hint of silver hair any time that day that we weren't with him. "Where in hell is he? I mean it's rare for him not to tell me where he was going but to not be anywhere that I can find him is just freaking unbelievable!"

"I know whatcha mean." Reno lit the third cigarette within those ten minutes we'd been walking.

"Chain smoking causes cancer you know." I snorted.

"Oh hush it before I force one on you. Peer pressure is fun don'tcha know." He puffed a big ring of smoke in my general direction, but I was far enough away that it didn't reach me.

"Okay, well if you were looking for him, and there was one place you wouldn't think he would be, then maybe he's there."

Zack and Reno looked at me and contemplated something. For a moment there, you would almost think they could talk to each other mentally because they were reading each other's looks so well. It almost seemed as if they were having a conversation. Then after a moment they both belted:

"His apartment."

"Then maybe we should check there before we waste all day looking in places he'll probably not be. And if worse comes to worse he's not there."

"Sounds reasonable." Zack nodded. "Reno you still got his apartment key card? I don't have my copy with me."

"Only in a very special place in my wallet!" Reno grinned.

"You're a freak you know that?"

"Yes daddy, I do."

Needless to say, along with the adolescent bickering, we managed to make it toward Sephiroth's apartment, all the way toward the very top floor. And unluckily for us the elevator was down for repairs…and thus we were forced to take the stairs. And of course that only meant a "Reno bitch fest" the entire time.

"Augh…Seph better be up here, or next time I see him I'm gonna make him regret it." Reno said mock huffing even though Zack and I both knew he was just over dramatizing it.

"Oh please Reno, what can you do? You're like a helpless plush to him." Zack rolled his eyes but let out a humored laugh.

"Pssshaw, I never said I was gonna physically hurt him! I'll do something worse. I'll plant a big obnoxious and sloppy kiss right on his mouth when he least expects it." The redhead cackled in slight madness as if he was planning to do that action anyways, which knowing him, he probably was.

He approached the last step to Sephiroth's floor and I rolled my eyes when Reno did a little victory dance for making it up that far. How anyone can take him seriously is beyond my ability to understand. He calmly pulled out a card from his wallet after he was done acting like a weirdo. He placed the card against the slot to open the door but much to all our surprises the door leaned in. It was completely unlocked!

We walked in hesitantly. Zack called out to Sephiroth in a soft whisper and we heard a groan as a reply. Moving into the core of the lush yet simplistic apartment we found a mass of silver hair spilled over the edge of the counter where the general was half leaning and half clutching for support.

"Seph? Oh shit man, are you all right?" Zack made his way over to his side, and Reno found his spot on the other. Together they helped him off the counter into a standing position. But that didn't last long and he went down the minute he was standing. The sudden move brought the other two down with him but together they pulled him at least into a sitting position.

"Damn, Hot Stuff, how long have you been here with your face against the counter unable to stand?"

"Uuuhhn…For long enough." It was a pained mumble, but each of us heard it very clearly.

"What happened? Or would you rather not say."

"Hojo is a bastard." Sephiroth took a long breath leaning his head against Reno's shoulder. An action I could tell Reno was internally dancing over.

"Yeah, that's a given. Whoa," Zack said looking at his hand when he realized they were red. "Is this blood?" Those blue eyes skimmed over Sephiroth's disheveled form.

"Probably, I don't know I can't really see yet…" After he said that I noticed the clear sheen over his open eyes and his pupils had dilated so much they looked solid green and nothing else.

"Well just so you know, its just Reno, Cloud and me."

"I figured, no one else has obnoxiously short and long hair quite like Reno. Besides, I knew my little stalker would find me if you didn't. After all…what would he do if his walking fantasy just up and disappeared." The general spoke smiling slightly.

"That would be horrible! I mean pictures only do so much!"

"I really don't even want to know what you mean by that."

"Hey Seph, your legs are soaked in blood, do you feel any pain at all in them?" Zack asked still very concerned about the crimson liquid.

"I can't feel them at all."

"That's not good, well lets get you on the couch or something." Zack said lifting Sephiroth up in his arms. "Damn Seph, you've packed on some muscle."

"You dare make any indication about my weight and I'll hurt you, badly…" Sephiroth snorted indignantly.

"Fine, fine. Hey Brat, go get a couple towels." Zack called, clearly not directing it to me.

"As you command, daddy!" Reno mock saluted and headed toward Sephiroth's private room.

"He still calls you that huh?" Sephiroth mumbled idly as both Zack and I helped him over to the couch.

"Yeah…It's kinda creepy." Zack rolled his eyes and while doing so didn't notice Sephiroth's sudden smirk.

"Kinda of a turn on actually."

We both stopped and looked at him with our mouths open. I faintly heard Reno at the doorway let out a small gasp and drop the blankets he was carrying. The general then let out the most guttural laugh I've ever heard. He stopped short when a wave of pain hit him, but he was still chuckling by the time the three of us had collected our expression and regained our composures.

"That's just not right, general." Zack said shaking his head crossly.

"I thought it was very amusing! Oh how I wish I could have seen your faces just then! To think that I, the Great Sephiroth, has a sense of humor! unheard of!" The general's laughter peaked again.

"Yep, you're still loopy. Would you like something to drink Seph? Nothing alcoholic that is, you seem a little buzzed already." Zack smiled and set the white haired man on the couch while Reno set about wrapping his blood covered legs. It was then I took in the fact that Sephiroth was garbed in only a long white shirt, with his long hair tied back in a very sloppy and hurried manner. He had blood splattered all over him and his left arm looked immobile.

"Yes. Water." Sephiroth didn't seem to be able to see but he moved his eyes around as if he was trying to pick out something. It was my assumption that his vision was returning slowly and perhaps he could see the difference between light and dark. "So where's Cloud? I haven't heard him say a word."

"Oh he's here, kid's just shy I guess. Ain't that right Runt?" Reno said walking over to me and draping an arm lazily over my shoulder. "But don't you worry Hot Thing, I'll whip him into proper shape."

"Down to whipping others now? I should feel jealous."

"Oh don't! I'll always offer to play bondage with you before anyone else!"

"Well then. I feel much better. What have you to say about him Cloud? Would you just sit back and let him dominate you like that?" I knew the sentence wasn't intended to sound bad, or maybe it was but at the same time not, but I couldn't help but add my own perversion to the conversation.

"Oh no, sir. I much prefer the top position."

I was mildly pleased when the three of them let out laughs of equal gaiety. I think Reno was laughing the hardest though and he playfully smacked my shoulder.

"You may be worth my time after all Runt!"

"Reno, you're equally as small as he is!" Zack snorted returning with a drink for Sephiroth.

"I am not!" a pause followed, "Okay I am…but he's younger…" He finished with a murmur.

"So Sephiroth, are you going to tell us what happened to you?" Zack said taking a seat next to the silver haired man. His cheery visage had faded into a more serious and concerned one.

I saw his eyes flick up at me, as if he could see me, but I had the faint impression that he only knew the direction I was in because of where my voice came from. He glanced back at Zack, probably barely seeing his outline. Zack had a hand on Sephiroth's cheek, maybe to express his serious concern, or possibly something else.

"He won't say a word to anyone, will you Cloud? I think he's trustworthy Seph."

Sephiroth nodded slowly. I knew he was unsure, after all he'd only met me that morning. It made me wonder why both Zack and Reno had been so open with me. It was strange. I would have thought they would have guarded the general with a fierceness that I wouldn't want to question. But I was wrong.

"I…I ran away from Hojo…" He breathed and Zack's eyes flashed disbelief. "I couldn't take another dose…and some new experiment he wanted to try on me…I couldn't…it hurts worse than any pain I've faced in battle. I'd rather die."

"Seph…"

"If Hojo comes looking for me, I'm not here…I hate that man, I despise him more than anything. I can't even think of something I detest more. And I'm tired of being his experiment…"

"I understand, but what was he gonna do to you?" Zack pressed lightly.

"He gave me triple the dosage of Mako injection that he normally gives me. And the other thing he wanted to do…It wasn't even humane. He said he tried it with another. But that one didn't go the way he wanted. Something Project Chaos…"

"Triple the dosage? Holy fuck! No wonder you're temporarily blinded! Mako in amounts that high is like taking in straight poison! It's amazing you can move Seph!" Reno blurted all restraint taken out of his voice.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked carefully, I was the new kid and I really didn't want to tread where I didn't belong, but I felt the need to ask.

He only nodded but it was enough. He was emotionally hurting, as well as physically and he probably felt weak because of it. Especially when someone like him is drilled and trained to be perfect.

"I won't go back. I'll kill him or myself before he gets his filthy madman hands on me again." Sephiroth shook his head. A solemn almost delirious expression was written in his blank eyes. He was serious. For the first time since hearing about the great general, I realized he was just as human as the rest of us.

**To be Continued…**


	6. Burns

**He Wasn't Always Insane**  
Chapter Six 

"So Seph, what do you want us to do? I mean we can't just rightly go about acting as normal. Hojo's probably searching for you now." Zack spoke concerning the question we were all really dying to have answers to.

"I don't know…I'm not sure how he will respond…I've never run out of the lab successfully before," the silver haired general replied solemnly, then looked up at me. I could almost feel the estranged confusion in his gaze. And even more the insecurity. For the first time I didn't feel so intimidated by him. It was as if all of a sudden he'd fallen back into the realm of mortality. And in part I think that frightened me. The most powerful man in the world in terms of strength was on his proverbial knees.

"Well, I guess this means a sleep over tonight!" Reno spoke with a winking smirk.

"What? How'd you come to that conclusion?" Sephiroth looked at him like he wanted to fwap him upside the head with a pillow.

"Well obviously it's getting late," the redheaded Turk indicated toward the window and the dimming sun light that lead to nightfall, "And when was the last time you had someone over? I think you're long over due for a sleepover!"

"What are you, ten? Besides I have Zack using up all my space just about every night anyways!"

"As kinky as it sounds, that doesn't count! He's here all the time! He's like a fixture! Like furniture or something."

"Hey now…" Zack pouted, which looked very strange. "But he's right Seph, I would feel very weird leaving you here alone…"

"But you don't leave anyways!! So why does everyone have to stay? Come on Cloud, be the only other rational person here and at least and agree with me!" Sephiroth looked at me as if to say 'come on now, don't be difficult'.

"Well, I hate to agree with them Seph, but if the professor is after you, then he'll probably send other Soldiers here…at least if we're all here we can manage to sneak you out. Besides, if Reno and I leave then that just smashes our plans for a big gay orgy."

I smirked internally when Zack laughed his way right out of his seat on the edge of Sephiroth's couch. Reno's eyes were watery by the time Zack picked him self up and Sephiroth himself, though pouting as he was, was clearly trying to restrain a chuckle.

"Ah, I can't argue with that I suppose…" The general shook his head, sending his long silver hair swishing about.

He looked so normal…God how normal, I remember him. I'd always thought a man like him never had room for humor, or trivial fun, wise cracking and cutting up with those few he'd allowed himself to be friends with. He'd seemed so Godly in descriptions and pictures. How mundane my picture of him had been in comparison to what I discovered to be the real Sephiroth.

"So…how bout that orgy now?"

"RENO!"

"Kidding!"

I watched silently for a moment. There seemed to be a mutual sort of love between the three and not necessarily in a sexual manner…except save for Reno's clinginess to Sephiroth. The three of them seemed to have been through thick and thin together even though they tried to keep their connection unobvious in public.

"Wow…" Zack said after a moment or two, and this quiet exclamation brought all attention to him.

"What?" I found that I was the first to ask the question.

"You just called him Seph, and he didn't even notice it…" The blue-eyed First Class glanced at Sephiroth with concentrated amazement. From the way he's reacted I'd assumed that it was something that didn't happen all that often. "He nearly sliced me into lunchmeat the first time I said it…"

Those intense Mako filtered emerald eyes locked with my own blue. I could see a hint of sudden confusion in those eyes. Then he seemed to relax. Closing those eyes slowly and opening them equally as placid.

"I'd say that were a sign of acceptance." Reno nodded, though his expression looked wry, which brought back the initial threat I was gifted with from the young Turk. I was still walking on ice, whether or not they felt more comfortable with me.

"Frighteningly so…" Sephiroth's eyes never left mine and I felt my face heat up as that feeling of intimidation washed over me again. Sephiroth had a way with people for certain. "It's unusual that I didn't catch that Strife…you must be something special…Or perhaps I'm simply looking at what you're being compared to…" He discreetly pointed to Zack and Reno alike, but both noticed his motion.

"Hey!" The two shouted jointly.

"I'm cruel, forgive me. I shouldn't go so low as to compare you two these two knot heads."

Another collective "Hey!" Followed.

"I suppose the three of you are staying then. Good thing I stocked my food supply." Sephiroth nodded to himself with a small smile that was barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it. He motioned for me to sit next to him and I complied. "So Strife, what would you like our knot heads to fix for dinner? I certainly couldn't bring myself to make you, a newcomer, take part in such a task, and I'm in no condition to stand. I'm sure the two of them could make use of their brains enough to fix us something, don't you think? After all collectively they have roughly half of one brain."

He spoke in a manner that almost seemed like his version of friendly chat and I couldn't help but follow along as I watched Zack and Reno's faces drop at the idea of them cooking for Sephiroth and I. It was borderline golden when Sephiroth spoke up again only adding to the challenge being inevitably laid out for the First Class and Turk.

"We should think of something incredibly difficult to make, shouldn't we?" He continued.

"Given their skills I'm sure they could make anything asked of them, general." I smiled in mock politeness. Reno looked ready to pelt me and Zack was near dying at the thought of slaving away in a kitchen.

"Oh come on now! You wouldn't make us actually make something hard would you?" Zack cried out in an exasperated pout.

"It depends on what you mean by 'make something hard', Zack…." Reno grinned in a lecherous manner and only received a well-aimed fist to the back of his head.

"Actually yes, I expect you both to cook for me, after all I'm letting you over grown brats bother me for an entire evening and probably morning too." Sephiroth snorted. "Besides, at least that will provide me with entertainment."

"Now that's just mean, Seph…"

"I'm not supposed to be nice to you Zack," followed with a roll of emerald eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well fine buster, if I'm cooking for you I get something out of it!" Reno crossed his arms smugly and a wave of vague worry passed over the general's visage.

"Promise not to bitch while you're in my kitchen?"

"Yeah," red hair fluttered across his face as he replied with a serious demeanor.

"And do you also promise not to: poison anything you cook, destroy anything in my kitchen or inadvertently kill Zack, a task in which I'm saving for when I'm bored?"

"Done, done and done! I promise."

"Very well then. I'll reward you…somehow…"

"Oh Hot Stuff, you know what I want!" Reno slithered up to standing just in front of Sephiroth giving him a look that I would have easily pictured on Zack.

"I'm not putting out for food, now, come on Reno! I'm not that easy." A brief snort followed and the general closed his eyes with a yawn.

"I know, I know, I have to work extra hard for that…I'm telling you…One day my dear Master Sephiroth, I will have my way with you!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and glanced over at me, "Persistent isn't he? And so sure of himself. I suppose it should be admirable…" I only smiled, suppressing a small chuckle.

"Hey! You're talking to me not him!" Reno pouted.

"No I'm not, go cook us dinner."

"Oh?" Before Sephiroth could turn his attention back on Reno, the red haired Turk had leaned down, placing both hands on either side of the general's face and mashed his mouth against Sephiroth's. I could visibly see the general squirm and make muffled sounds of surprise. Reno pulled back and stood straight with a smug grin, as if he'd just won a huge battle in a long going war.

"…uh…" Sephiroth tried to say but found himself too shocked.

"RENO! You moron! When he snaps out of his daze he's going to kick your ass!" Zack called from the kitchen, having seen that scene in its entirety.

"It was so worth it!" Reno giggled like a mad child and ran into the kitchen. "Man I fucking rock! Why didn't I do that before? Oh yeah…the whole 'he'll kill me dead' thing…" Reno looked ready to do a victory dance and I rolled my eyes, just as Zack appeared to do the same.

"I'm going to laugh hysterically when he beats the snot out of you, then ties you down and cuts off all your pretty hair."

"Fucking A, Zack don't give him any ideas!"

"RENO…" Sephiroth's voice returned to him, and came out very darkly.

"…Yeah?" The redhead replied with a very mousy squeak. I suppose if any one would be worthy of a Turk's fear it would be Sephiroth.

"Come here, Now. And If I have to get up and walk over to you on bloody legs then so be it."

Reno wasted no time in hopping over the counter to the living room area, though I watched in vague amusement as he made sure to stay at least seven feet away from him, precisely the length of the general's sword and then some, for safety precautions of course. But despite the obvious fear of the consequences, the Turk still had that cocky smirk on his face, as if he'd just won a huge prize and was not going to let it be taken away because of the way he'd won the game.

"Now Reno, you know that you've made a very dire misconduct toward me," Sephiroth spoke in an almost animated manner, "And I'm deeply hurt. I want you to get down on your knees and beg for my forgiveness."

"Oh come on now General, I didn't mean any harm, besides if you were that against it you'd have bitten my lip or something!" Reno pleaded if nothing but for the sake of his dignity.

"On your knees, bitch."

"Oh how I've longed to hear you say that!" Reno smirked and dropped down on one knee, then slid his leg back to lean on both. He was definitely pleased with the faint hue of red gracing the stoic man's face. "Now in what manner do you wish me to beg, sire?"

"Just beg until I say stop."

"As you wish!" He shouted almost eagerly, and I barely noticed the worried expression flash on the silver haired man's face. "I sincerely beg for your forgiveness, yo. I wish nothing more than you to be pleased with me, for if you are not then that lowers any chance I possibly have of ravaging you in the future. Further more, I wish not to piss of his Royal Sexiness. To have the crowned king of hotness irritably intolerant of me is like a stake to my overzealously obsessive heart. And it bodes not well to have to see a scowl on such a lovely-handsome face, simply because I cannot learn to shut my fucking mouth. I beg you, on my knees, for your forgiveness, although knowing fully aware that I will probably be in this position in the future for my indiscretions, or in a perfect world for, 'other reasons' too explicit to share with the general public, though I think-"

"That's enough…I forgive you for Gaia's sake…" Sephiroth gave in when he realized where Reno was going with that paragraph.

"I'm so very glad, yo!" Reno smirked lecherously at Sephiroth. "I have a dinner to cook now, don't you run away!" He hopped back into the kitchen, via jumping over the counter again.

I rolled my eyes and let my eyes drift back over to Sephiroth, who looked like he'd just come out of a steam room. His face was red, whether or not from embarrassment, bad thoughts, or simply irritation. He let out a long breath and looked at me. I tried not to back out of his gaze, but those eyes, were too intimidating. I looked down at my lap, or intended to, but instead found myself noticing what Sephiroth had referred to as 'bloody legs'.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked without thinking.

"Down that short hall. On the left, opposite of my bedroom. Be careful though, Zack's possessions are all over this apartment, watch where you step." He warned as I stood up. I nodded and proceeded down the hall, stepping over a pair of Combat boots. I entered the small, yet well-designed bathroom and rooted through what looked like a towel cabinet, which I found it was.

I pulled down several long towels, and a few smaller ones. Then I went in search of a general first aide, not that it would do a whole lot but it would help none the less. I found one, but much in it but it looked untouched. 'Of course it would be untouched, this is Sephiroth…' I remember scolding myself. I used a single large towel to carry everything in and cautiously left the bathroom, switching the light off and closing the door with my foot.

Sephiroth had looked back at me weirdly. And suddenly I felt like I was treading on sensitive boundary. I hadn't even thought about the fact that it would be ego busting to help him, making him seem less capable in some way. But since I'd already started it, I had no choice but to put my best face on and finish it. Zack sent me a look that I didn't quite register and then he disappeared deeper into the unseen area of the kitchen.

I set the items on the table set a few feet from the couch and unrolled one of the towels. I willed myself to look up at the man who made me nearly spazz. He didn't seem upset by my wordless offer of help. More or less confused and actually tired looking, I'd sensed he'd done this before. That gave me the moment to notice in more depth that the smear of blood on his face had a wound under it. Why had he been sitting there so calmly and not willing to try and clean himself up until now?

I nearly jumped my skin when Zack suddenly set a bucket of water next to me. I hadn't seen him there moments before. He smiled grimly.

"Well, you've got bigger balls than I do Spike…Let me go get Reno, it's gonna take more than just you to do this task." He sighed and left for the kitchen, which was just starting to produce the scents of cooking food.

"What does he mean?" I couldn't help but bring myself to ask.

"M….Mako burns hurt like hell….It's…never pleasant cleaning those kinda of wounds…" He spoke looking away but offering no further explanation.

It was at that time that Zack returned with Reno.

"Yo, you're a brave man willing to take on patching Seph up, and on your own no less!" The red head shook his head before grabbing a smaller towel and haphazardly dunking it into the bucket of water, mindlessly ringing it out afterwards. He walked to the edge of the couch near Sephiroth and leaned on the upholstery, sinking into the spot next to the general carefully.

Zack followed suit dampening a lager towel and motioning for me to do the same, with intentions of cleaning away the semi-dry blood from his abused legs.

"It's usually not that bad until we put the potion on the wound to make it clear quicker. Cleaning all the blood up never was a problem. But I think it's safe to say we all pretty much lick each other's wounds when it comes down to it. This just isn't the kind of thing you can do by yourself, and it's also not the kind of thing you look forward to. But I suppose it is best we do it sooner, eh Sephiroth?" Zack looked up at the green-eyed man who looked back with one eye open and the other one closed while Reno wiped the crusted blood from the side of his face.

"I suppose do, we all know I will be useless once it's done though."

"But this time Seph, I think you're going to be useless before and after…so best to make the process begin! Man…Hojo is a sick bastard…" Reno added.

"Without a doubt."

We soaked towel after towel and attempted to wring the blood out but there was so much, it's a wonder Sephiroth didn't leave a trail of blood to his apartment when he hightailed it.

"…You said Zack stays here…" I began uncertainly.

"Yes."

"Well, I only noticed a single room…" I felt weird even sort of hinting at it but I was curious and I didn't think they would eat me alive for suggesting something since they seemed to like me in the least.

"Eh…that does seem a little strange doesn't it?" Zack laughed with a slight hint of nervousness coiled in his tone.

"I suppose we as a group have not made a very good impression…and I suppose my saying that he sleeps in my room doesn't help that a whole bunch either." He spoke and bit his tongue toward the end of the sentence as Zack tried gently to dab the blood from his swollen ankle. "It was supposed to be that he was restricted to the couch but that kinda fell through the first few times I found myself waking up with him pressed against my back and his hand curled around my hair…"

"Lucky fucking bastard…" Reno pouted.

"Oh come on now Seph! You told me that you were perfectly comfortable!" The black haired man spoke in a teasing manner directed mainly at Reno. A sort of: 'ha ha, I'm gonna rub it in your face' mechanism.

"Yes and don't think I haven't been condemned by Hojo for it." He shot a look at the black haired Soldier.

"What? Hojo knew you were…?" I asked meekly finishing my question with a hanging opening.

"Gay? Most certainly…how he found out, however, was probably not the best way. But then again I think no matter how that was approached I think Hojo would have tortured me for it. I guess he didn't like the idea of his star experiment swinging the 'wrong way', or however people these days call it."

I moved to wring another blood soaked towel as we'd finished cleaning the blood from his skin, leaving only greenish-black burns that looked almost as if his skin was being eaten away by an unseen infliction. Almost comparable to rotting flesh, so needless to say it was not a very pleasant sight. And worse to know was that it wasn't going to be any more pleasant applying the healing salve. I'd felt a Mako burn once, and even though it was very small in comparison, it had hurt. So I knew this was going to be utter torture for a victim of these burns.

Some how I had a feeling this was about to get bad.

**To be Continued…**


	7. Distraction

**He Wasn't Always Insane**  
Chapter Seven 

Hesitantly both Zack and I kneeled at Sephiroth's feet, which under most circumstances he probably would have approved, but this one reined differently. He was all but chewing a hole in his lip as he tried to buy into Reno's distraction. The redhead was standing behind the couch, leaned over it with his arms around the general's neck and whispering quietly to him.

"Okay Cloud, same time." Zack looked at me and I nodded. I readied the towel, which had been soaked in healing potion, the kind that makes Mako burns feel like flames. "And be careful man…last time he kicked in one of my ribs."

"Can you blame me!" Sephiroth squirmed.

"Hey, don't pay attention to them…" Reno spoke softly, leaning the general's head back against the back of the couch. "Or I may have to resort to… drastic measures…"

"Augh…not again…your mouth tastes like smoke…" Sephiroth mumbled.

"NOW!"

Zack and I moved to wrap the two towels about his Mako charred legs. He did attempt to kick his legs, but between the two of us we held them down good enough, though I was having a much harder time than Zack was. We let go when he finally stopped chewing his lip apart and he stopped kicking. But we stayed close just in case he spazzed again. I was expecting that to be the end of it, but out came the most vulgar horrid string of obscenities I'd ever heard a higher-up officer say.

"Motherfuckingsonofabitch I swear to god I will fucking destroyed that assholefacedshiteatingpoorexcuseforalivinggoddamncreature if it's the last motherfuckinggaiadamn thing I fucking do! The sonofabitchdickhead will die I swear it!"

If it wasn't for the fact that the only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of his breathing then it might not have been heard and while it was only a whisper it was clearly heard due to that silence. I stifled a chuckled. I know it was mean but the way he popped off with those words, in such an overly un-characteristic manner…it was almost…amusing…

"Damn Seph, almost as impressive as last time. But keep it short man, we've got a guest this time." Reno whispered. "Besides the real bad stuff is over, yo. Now all we have to do it clean off the potion, touch up the smaller spots and bandage! No big deal right? You're Sephiroth, man! You're like God! Only better! You're real! Which totally gives me opportunity to-"

"Shut it Reno." Zack scorned.

"Aw, why you gotta be so mean to me daddy? I was only helping!"

"Appreciated, Reno." Sephiroth only blinked, cringing every moment or so. The after-sting was probably making him weary.

"Clean off the healing salve you said?" I looked at Reno.

"Yep, you can't leave it on or it'll burn his legs worse! Don't you know that all basic potions are made from Mako too? Well kinda…very basic, but it only heals a Mako burn for a few moments ever application, yo. Don't they teach you anything in the Cadetship?"

"…I got out of Cadetship on a misunderstanding…remember?" I mumbled and bit the side of my mouth when I remembered that I had only told Zack and Reno and hadn't mentioned it to Sephiroth. I peered up at him very meekly and he gave me a confused look, as if the words were finally clicking.

"Did you just say…you got out of Cadetship…on a misunderstanding?" He spoke slowly, still attempting to mask the distain in his voice from his wounds as Zack and I continued to clean the now dull greenish black remnants of the burns. Potions really do wonders for sure.

"Uh…"

"Whoa, Spiky, wait before you say anything. Seph, don't get mad at him okay? He's cool with us right?" Zack asked, I guess in hopes of making Sephiroth sort of understand.

"Okay, proceed." The silver haired man narrowed his eyes.

"I…uh…" I fished for words and instead ended up making awkward indescribable noises, provoking a series of odd looks. I shut my mouth and looked down. I didn't really want to be chewed all to pieces. I may have my masochistic tendencies but pissing off Sephiroth is considered suicide. And I wasn't in THAT stage in my life where death seemed like a fun evening activity.

"Okay, get this Hot Stuff, Cloud kind of accidentally got into Soldier…" Reno saved.

"What do you mean accidentally?" The general's voice lowered several octaves…Fuck.

"He's not really supposed to be here, see the recruiters kinda fucked up, you know? And Spiky here kinda got pushed into Soldier. Don't kill him? I mean we don't really know him a whole lot but he sure as hell is fun to fuck trouble up with!"

Sephiroth remained silent for a few moments. He glanced over at me and I felt the urge to drop my head and whimper. He was terrifying when he wasn't being well…would the word 'nice' really be able to be associated with Sephiroth? Maybe a slight asshole. Not that I would expect him any other way, I actually like him better with a little assholishness there. His emerald eyes seemed to soften, even if slightly and finally he closed his eyes.

"I want more details." He spoke sharply. I suppose what little trust I'd attained had been barbequed, eaten and shit out by that point.

"Well…It was a mistake they put my name on the wrong list I was supposed to be a Regular trooper, sir. I didn't realize until they left me in the next person's hands, I didn't say anything because my goal was to make it into Soldier…"

"So…you lied to a great deal of recruiters, bullshitted your way into Soldier, came unprepared and not trained properly, and managed to befriend, Reno, which that in itself is an achievement to give merit to, Zack and myself and not feel in the slightest bit guilty?"

"…yes?" I cringed as he looked dead set into my eyes.

"Good, correct answer. I'd have killed you I've you'd said no."

My heart stopped as he closed his eyes and yawned, like he wasn't upset in the slightest. My thoughts at this moment ranged from, 'omigod I'm not dead' to 'what the fuck'? With 'what the fuck' taking primary station at the top of the list. I looked from Zack to Reno, who were both giving relieved smiles. Was I in the clear then? …Somehow I had the feeling that I wasn't home free. Alive was good though. Oh yes definitely. Good. I wouldn't complain.

"So…'Soldier' how do you plan on getting the training you missed as a Cadet?" The general spoke once more.

"Uh…" I really couldn't say anything I hadn't the slightest clue, and I had a feeling from the way he asked the question, that he already knew what my answer would be.

"I suppose you'll have to take triple the training then, before they start assigning missions, no?"

I said nothing, but nodded.

"Good, though I have to tell you by the time you're caught up you'll wished you'd stayed in Cadetship. Zack can be very pushy…And I'm told I can be a complete bastard myself…"

"So we're going to train him then, Seph?" Zack blinked, pulling another wrap around the greenish, black marked flesh of the general's calf.

"Certainly. You and I will. And Reno can teach him the important info and all that. I haven't time to be a trainer and a teacher. But he'll be living with Reno so it's not like they can't just post it note the apartment with little bit of info on each note or whatever makes it easiest to remember."

"Post its!!"

"Your enthusiasm makes me cringe Reno."

"Aw come on Sexy Thing, you can't possibly go wrong with post it notes! And why are you looking at me lik- …." He trailed off and his eyes widened and suddenly I, too, realized what was wrong. "FUCK! We left the food cooking!" He sprung up and away from the couch and frantically maneuvered himself into the kitchen, yep you guessed it, by jumping over the counter. I wonder if this man knows how to walk around things…

"Nice job, Reno!" Zack snorted shrewdly.

"Oh shut up man, you didn't catch it either! FAAAAGH! Shit man, the stove is setting on FIRE! Will you HELP ME?!" Zack stood up and ran into the kitchen finally seeing the fire in all of its blazing glory.

Sephiroth and I watched in slight horror, or at least for me it was horror, as the two, stupidly, tried to put the fire out with water. Only succeeding in creating a billowing cloud of smoke and yet not even putting out the whole fire.

"Why did I trust them? Why did I let them in my apartment? Why? I question my own judgment sometimes! You know, you guys are going to make it obvious that I'm here! There's a thing called discretion!" Sephiroth should have been upset and he should have been yelling and yet it came out in his normal almost monotonic tone.

"Should have let me do it sir." I snorted. "I can make a mean cheese sandwich, which is more than you're going to get out of those two."

"Hey man we were distracted!" Reno defended.

"Well you do know that when you walk away from cooking food, you're SUPPOSED to turn the heat down right?!" I replied.

"Uh…"

"I'll take that as a no…." Sephiroth rolled his eyes and grabbed the blanket that was lying over the back of his couch. He pulled it over him and wrapped himself all the way up to his chin.

"Hey Sephiroth, look on the bright side man, your kitchen is now black like you wanted it!" Zack called with a short and very subtle snicker in there.

"You're dead man, you're dead. So dead you don't even realize you're a walking dead man." Reno muttered from next to Zack, both of which were barely visible through the haze of smoke.

"That goes for you too Reno, I wouldn't push your luck."

"Hey at least I'm already aware of the fact that I am going to die."

"Both of you just get out of the kitchen! For Gaia's sake just turn the equipment off and get out of there before I come in there myself and trust me children you do not want me walking. And grab some damn junk food on your way out, if we're doing the slumber party thing, we're going to eat like it. Because I have the sullen feeling if you stay in there one moment longer that I will wake up to find myself devoid of a kitchen in the morning. And I'd rather eat like a prepubescent teenager than have to watch my beloved kitchen be completely lost at the hands of a pair of knot heads."

"Oh Seph, you're so cruel." The red head pouted.

"I seriously hope this isn't your first realization."

"Oh certainly not, tis why I adore you as much as I do, your greatness."

"Oh and Reno, I request you come here for a moment."

Reno looked at him questioningly and hesitantly he walked before Sephiroth. Both of his hands were on his hips and a single eyebrow was raised as he stood looming over the seated figure, which even sitting he seemed all-powerful.

"Lean down, I want you face to face with me when I say this to you." There was a quick gleam in Sephiroth's eyes as Reno kneeled down. The redhead flailed when Sephiroth grabbed him by the collar and yanked him closer, bringing their mouths together for the second time, and this time around I was finding it oddly more interesting than the last, which made me shake my head for having thoughts like that. Not like I could help it, they were…well…hot together.

Sephiroth completely dominated poor Reno and the Turk pulled away eventually completely lacking breath. He inhaled deeply before falling back on his ass at the foot of the couch in front of Sephiroth. His face was almost the same color of his hair and he looked dazed, much like Sephiroth had when Reno had been the one to strike. Only this time Reno looked like he was seeing stars, rather than just in shock.

"That, Reno, is really how you kiss someone." The general smirked at his handiwork.

"Nice man, nice!" Zack whistled and followed with a pout. "how come you never kissed me like that?"

"Oh Zack, I have you just don't remember it. You're a lush when you drink remember?" The silver haired man smirked widely.

"You're one to talk! You lightweight! Or do you not remember what happened last time you got a little too buzzed." The black haired man grinned in an almost maniacal manner as he stood to carry the supplies back into the apartment's bathing area.

"You say a damn thing about that and I swear on my life that I will kill you! And I'll do it in the harshest way I can possibly think of!!" The growl tried to come out angry as I could assume, but instead Sephiroth looked almost…embarrassed.

"Oh oh oh! Do tell Zack!" Reno all but bounced, having recovered remarkably fast.

"I'll tell you later…"

"YOU WILL NOT!"

"Or I could tell him now…"

"You sadistic bastard…" The general pouted, or what could pass off as a pout from him.

"I wanna know…" I piped and Sephiroth looked at me with a 'not you too' look.

"Well you see…I'll give you guys a hint." Zack teased.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Well let's just say Seph's mouth is good for things other than talking."

"I HOPE YOU DIE ZACK."

"Wha? Wait a minute…" Reno looked at Sephiroth with a slight glare, but nothing serious otherwise Sephiroth might have killed him. "You gave Zack hea-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you like I'm going to kill Zack in about three minutes!"

"Not fair!!" Reno twitched. "Zack you lucky son of a bitch!"

The Second in command only grinned coyly, knowing that the general wouldn't kill him and he'd hit a weak spot for Sephiroth. Reno was silently pouting, again. I suppose he'd had reason to be jealous. Not only was Zack sleeping with Sephiroth, in the literal sense, not the sexual meaning, and now apparently the silver haired god acted rather promiscuous when smashed. I was slightly amused but kicking myself as I found that though kind of…pleasing? Augh…These people were making me question my sexual preferences. Again. Repress it Cloud. Repress it.

What about Tifa? I asked myself. What about her? It wasn't like there was anything more than a childhood friendship…but…still…wouldn't that be a little wrongful? Of course then again…it reminded me of Zack's ordeal.

"Hey, didn't you have a girlfriend?" I blinked, I think I'd already asked him the question but I wasn't sure at the moment.

"Yeah? Well…kinda..."

"How can you kinda have a girlfriend?"

"Cover up man, cover up. I'll have you know that gays aren't really well accepted in ShinRa…actually shunned, so we tend to keep to secrecy and gravitate towards each other…well sort of…"

"You're not even gay Zack, you don't have a preference."

"So? It still counts, Reno!"

"Wait, so that means there's more than just the three of you?" I asked looking toward Sephiroth for a more serious answer.

"Yes, though the other two aren't really in contact with us much. One's a higher up Turk, even out of Reno's reach in the chain and the other is a scientist who works along side Hojo. Any others haven't come out of the closet, so to speak, as of yet." Sephiroth replied grateful for my swift changing of subjects. "It leads me to ask you a question Cloud, is that why you're so comfortable with us?"

I blanched. Was he asking if I was…? How does one answer that question?! Especially when they're not even sure. I'd never met a more enigmatic set of people. I was curious of so many things…Did I seem like that to them? Was that why they hadn't given me the cold shoulder like they probably did to everyone else?

"I don't know…" I simply replied.

What else could I say without having to make up a blatant lie?

**To be Continued…**


	8. Worries

**He Wasn't Always Insane**  
Chapter Eight 

It took no time for Zack and Reno to crash, with Sephiroth following the sleep ritual after, while I stayed awake. After having gotten over the dispute about the kitchen, which did end up coming back into discussion, Reno and Sephiroth got into a fight over a bag of chips, which only added to the mess factor. Zack and I helped clean up the clutter, but I could tell that nothing ever stays calm with the three of them. Or more or less with Zack and Reno, sometimes I think Sephiroth would rather watch others than participate himself.

After they'd finished flogging each other with random household objects (I swear they were, I would never lie to you!) they finally mellowed down into a more adult like conversation. In the course of which Zack and Reno dropped off, and I was left alone speaking with Sephiroth.

"I have a question for you Strife." He'd asked when it was only he and I that were still conscious.

"Yes?" I looked up from the nothing I had been staring at.

"I'm led to assume that you've met with Dr. Hojo?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh knock it off with the 'sir' bit, you make me feel old. But did Hojo ever inject you with anything? Other than the standard?"

"Other than the standard?"

"Well more or less anything in a purplish vial?"

"No, not that I can remember…"

"Oh, okay." He paused and I was unsure of what to say.

"Is something wrong?"

"You know, I'm really not sure as of yet…I question why Hojo hasn't thought to look for me here though…Usually it would be the very first place he would have his lackeys go to. "

"Ah, is that why you're not sleeping?"

He paused and sighed, looking toward the door as if any moment he was expecting Hojo himself to burst through it with needles in hand. The man was a slight bit creepy, with his greasy hair and un-bathed appearance that made you question whether or not he'd ever bothered to stop researching long enough to shower at all. To top it all off he had that creepy smile every time he saw someone with potential for his sick experiments, which everyone knew about but did nothing about. Rumor had it that there was one Turk who tried to put a stop to one of Hojo's 'research projects' and instead ended up a new subject himself…but no one ever really confirmed that. It was no wonder Sephiroth had his worries when concerning that disgust bucket of a man.

"Yeah…"

"Well, if you want to get a little bit of sleep, I can stay up. I may not be the super powerful god-man-beast that you guys are but I can scream pretty loud. I know that much."

"Loud enough to wake Zack?"

"I think I could."

"Well then I think I'll have to take you up on that." Sephiroth looked at me for a moment and the slight, almost barely noticeable grin disappeared and was replaced with an expression of pure seriousness. "I'm putting my trust in you Strife, I don't generally do it for people I've just met, don't make me regret giving humanity in general the benefit of the doubt."

"Don't worry. If you can keep your faith in Zack and Reno, I don't think I'm much to be worried about."

He nodded and sunk more into the couch being careful of Zack who was curled up at his side, and over time gradually sprawling out over the length of the couch, by morning, without a doubt, Zack would be draped over Sephiroth's lap. He closed his eyes and shrunk back into his blanket.

"Thanks."

The word didn't hit me until after he'd already fallen out. I'd assumed that it wasn't something he said often and with friends like the two he had I wouldn't have doubted it. I stood up from my place on a chair across from Sephiroth and reached for the blanket that hung over the back of it, and haphazardly dropped it over Reno, who'd taken his voluntary place sprawled across the carpeted floor. I could only snort as he subconsciously grabbed for it and buried the top half of his body under it. He was such a strange person.

It must have been almost four in the morning when I wandered into the remains of the kitchen, they hadn't been talking shit when they said it was black, but upon further inspection I discovered that the black wiped off fairly easy. With nothing better to do I quietly grabbed for a wet cloth and began to dab the smoke remnants from the counters before it stained or I went mad from the silence. I never was one taken to utter silence, and with no backdrop noise, save for the steady sound of Zack's snoring, I was feeling antsy and restless.

About two hours later I heard a knock on the door that nearly made my heart explode. No one had woken up from it, after all it wasn't a very loud knock but it was so sudden. After all I hadn't heard the elevator nor had I heard sounds of footsteps or anything of the like. I walked around the counter to stand in the middle of the room. Another knock followed. My eyes immediately went to Sephiroth who'd just stirred, and a single green eye opened.

"Look through the peep hole and tell me what you see." He whispered, grimacing as he realized he couldn't get up because Zack's head was in his lap, just like I had predicted.

I walked to the door and stood up on my tiptoes to get the best view.

"Someone with light violet colored hair…Kinda short from what I can tell." I whispered loud enough so that he could hear.

"SEPHIROTH!" I jumped back when a voice from the other side of the door called out rather loudly. "I know you're in there! And I know you've got Reno!"

"Open the door." The general sighed looking relieved, I was to assume that it was someone he could trust and in response I unlocked the electronic security and let the door slide open.

Standing there with a scowl was a shortish man, maybe 5'5, with his arms crossed and gaze immediately locked on Sephiroth. "You know that hell is breaking lose down there right?"

"Oh?" A single silver brow raised in mock question.

"Yes, Hojo was flaming mad yesterday at your stunt, but luckily he's calmed down considerably. Half of the building was looking for you. It took all of my manpower in the Turks to close off this floor, with the excuse that I'd inspected it myself and hadn't found you. And then I discover you'd kidnapped my protégé. I need to take Reno now or we all get found out."

"Damn it, chill out Marka, take about six steps and look down and you'll find your precious Turk."

The one I'd deducted as 'Marka' sighed. "You have no idea the shit I go through doing these things for you, tch and I don't even get sex out of you for it…"

"So lovely to see that you're do stressed that you can still maintain that perverted side of you."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't, baby," He winked. "Anyways, Pharallah is going to come and get you when we're sure Hojo has calmed down enough not to turn you into a giant tentacle monster experiment."

"So I get both of you looking out for me? It takes a big stunt like yesterday's to get your attention anymore? I'm so wounded."

"Oh shut it, general, sarcasm just doesn't look good on you."

"Then what does?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean noth-….oh you pervert."

"Of course…by the way who's the Spiky one here?" Marka looked up at me. He didn't seem intimidating, nor did he seem professional, more or less average, even sloppy especially with his unruly and uneven hair that would give Reno's a run for its money.

"Uh…I'm Cloud." I nodded to him trying to show my respect even though it was difficult with the man's appearance and all.

"The kid who slipped the system?"

"Wuh…you mean they know?"

"Tch, no. ShinRa is a bunch of dumb asses. Just because I know, doesn't mean ShinRa does." Marka brushed passed me but not in a rude or unfriendly way. However when he sent his foot into Reno's side I think it qualified as rude and unfriendly.

"OWWWW…." Reno whined loudly as he rolled over and sat up. Immediately he noticed Marka and jumped to his feet. "BOSS!"

"You know Reno when I send Tseng to look for you and he can't find you, then that causes problems. The least you can do it send me a message. We have these nice brand new inventions we're Beta testing called the PHS!"

"Sorry boss." Reno grumbled.

"Quit your pouting before I beat you senseful. Let's go before we get caught up here." He looked back at Sephiroth. "I suggest you guys sneak out of here before the sun fully rises and head over to Zack's apartment. They're expecting you to still be in this building. You hearing this Zack?"

"Mmm hmmm…" Zack mumbled having just woken up but staying in that nice half awake, half asleep state.

"Good, now do it fast I can only cover your asses for so long. I swear one day you guys will be the death of me. "

"Tch, boss you know we will be."

"Even if so… well I'll be back for my booty call, Sephiroth! Enjoy your time away from me!" Marka waved as he kicked Reno out the door, for someone who was so much smaller he seemed to be fairly good at bossing people around.

"DREAM ON MARKA!"

Once the door closed we heard nothing and assumingly they slipped out just like Marka had slipped in.

"He's a pain in the ass…" Zack sat up wiping his eyes from their sleep.

"He's too much like you."

"Ouch Seph, it's too early to be burning me with your painful remarks."

"It's never too early Zack. Cloud, could you please retrieve me some clothing from my room? I have some slacks in my dresser and a few shirts in my closet. I'm not suiting up with leather today my legs are still sore."

I nodded and detoured into the depths of his apartment, opening the only other door, which lead to his personal room. It was dark, with black curtains blocking out the light and fairly empty, I might add, save for the rustled bed spread and evidence of the usual male 'take cloths off, put them on floor' bit. I almost felt awkward rooting through his closet as I pulled down something that would pass off as inconspicuous, a simple black shirt that buttoned up in the front. I grabbed a grayish-tan pair of pants from the dresser he'd spoken of and made a quick retreat from his room.

"Got'em." I spoke tossing them to him.

"Appreciated."

"You picked a nice combination there, Spiky. Seph always looks molestable in black."

"Molestable?" I blinked at him "Is that even a real word?"

"Oh come on Spiky." Zack spoke moving behind me and wrapping his arms around my neck. "Don't tell me you wouldn't hit that?"

"Uh… 'hit that?'" I blanched, some how I didn't like where the conversation was going and more awkwardly, how aware I was of his presence.

"You know what I'm saying." He raised an eyebrow, grinned at me from the side and my face heated up while I tried to avoid looking at him or Sephiroth, who was taking this moment of distraction to get dressed without being gawked at by Zack.

"Well would you?" I shot back at him but he remained unfazed.

"Yeah dude, I would so hit that!"

I rolled my eyes, "So how should I address you? As Colonel Zack, or as Colonel Manwhore."

"Probably as Manwhore, and Zack you really shouldn't be telling an underling that you wanna do unspeakable things to me." Sephiroth grumbled having already gotten into his pants without an audience. The shirtless-ness wasn't a big deal for him apparently, as he made no effort to hurriedly button his shirt.

"But Seph, I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want to throw you down on this floor and make savagely with you! Besides that would give me even more power of jealousy over Reno."

"You're a sick, sick man Zack, stop gawking at me before I slice you into pieces with my Masamune. And for Gaia's sake I gave you head! Isn't that enough?!" He shook his head as he stood wearily reaching for his standard combat boots and not the knee-highs he was more commonly seen wearing.

"Yeah but you were drunk! That doesn't count!" Sephiroth turned and looked at him with a dead stare. "Oh come on don't give me the cold eyes, Seph! It's hard not to be attracted to you!"

"Yes as is proven by Reno and Marka."

"Yeah but Marka's just being a perverted ass, and Reno? Tcha, Reno loves you man! Not just your sexiness, but your asshole-ness and even the swirling aura of angst that seems to surround you when you're in the company of anyone other than us!"

Sephiroth avoided Zack's gaze and continued to close the buttons with slender and graceful fingers. "Just drop it. I don't want to have to clean my Masamune of your blood today."

"But at least you'd do it sexily!"

"ZACK."

"Okay, okay, I'm shutting up! I swear!"

"Good now that you're done talking let's get out of here like Marka suggested." Sephiroth glanced over at me and gave a halfhearted grin. "So Cloud…How good are you at climbing out of 60 plus story windows?"

"…You've got to be shitting me…" I gaped.

"Oh? Well I suppose you get Training Lesson One today then, right Zack?"

You can only imagine my horror….

**To be Continued…**


	9. Fly

**He Wasn't Always Insane  
**Chapter Nine

"Hey come on Spiky, it's not so bad!"

"Sixty fucking stories up climbing down window ledges, Zack! Are you people insane!?"

"Oh come on now, it's not that bad, we're half way down now!" He replied from below me. To him it may not have been a big deal but I'm more prone to fears of falling thirty flights than someone like him, who's been there and done more of that. "By the time we make it to the bottom the sun will have already risen and we'll be obvious!"

"Well the floor was locked off! We wouldn't have been able to get the door to the stairs or the elevator open! So what would you have suggested there Spiky?" He asked as I caught up with him by losing my footing and falling a floor before catching a ledge. I held back a gasp of shock and horror when I realized I could have fallen to my death.

"I don't know we could have climbed down to the next floor opened a window and gone about exiting the building the normal way!"

"You know Zack we could have done that…" Sephiroth spoke for the first time in thirty flights.

"Oh come on now's not the time to team upon me!"

"Climb faster Zack, I'm getting weary slowing down for you."

"Sorry man I get distracted, and what about Cloud!? I don't wanna leave him behind…"

"He'll be fine." Sephiroth snorted. "He's a big boy Zack. You know redhead is right you do act like a parent sometimes, an irresponsible, over bearing, rather abusive parent, but you act like one none the less."

"Oh like you're one to talk! You're the most abusive person I've ever met!"

"Yeah but he does it in a sexy way." I mumbled, but apparently it was heard as the general laughed outright.

"Man I see how you wanna be, Spiky, taking sides with General Asshole."

"Watch it Zack at twenty-four floors, falling could still kill you."

"There you go threatening me again!"

"He only does it because you're an easy target Zack." I added, finally catching up again and getting used to the downward movement.

"Am I?"

"Yes." Sephiroth and I managed to speak simultaneously.

"Well damn it all…"

"Hey is it just me or do we seem more obvious than anything else?" I pondered aloud.

"You know, I can't imagine why." I didn't see if but I knew Sephiroth was rolling his eyes. It was a tone that he used when referring to Zack and his behavior. Clearly his sarcasm was pointed directly at Zack who had originally sided with the brilliant idea to climb down the ledges, rather than roping down like normal escapees do.

"Oh come on Sephiroth, like we could have possibly gotten down any other way!"

"Cloud just suggested a great way, now that we're 30 floors down already!"

"Fine let's find the next available window that's not locked and take the elevator!" Zack sighed. "And why didn't you think of that, hmm?"

"I'm the general, also known as The Great Sephiroth, I don't have to think on my own remember? I hire other people to use my brain."

"Oh that's just cheap man."

"Besides, when I suggested climbing down the windows I was fucking kidding man!"

"You were?"

"YES!"

Zack uttered a short sound, that could have probably been a response, but instead it came out more like a short chirp and both Sephiroth and I paused to look down at him. How he'd managed to get so far below us I wasn't quite sure, and how Sephiroth managed to be right next to me was another mystery. We both held on to the shallow hooked slots made for window hangars.

"Something wrong, Zack?" Sephiroth held a tone that spelled out danger if there was indeed something wrong with our rather pitiful and obvious choice of escape.

"Weeeeeell…" He drawled looking up with an apologetic sigh. He bit his lip twice before giving a nervous chuckle.

"What Zack?"

"Well….apparently ShinRa decided that they didn't need window hooks for the hangars until after floor 15."

The general and I blinked as we glanced up at each other as if to reaffirm what the second-in-command had said. Both of our gazes then fell back down to Zack who looked like he was having a hard time deciding on what to do, or whether to further explain what he meant, even though he knew it would most likely get him kicked off the rest of the fifteen flights.

"Elaborate?" Sephiroth spoke after a few chilly moments.

"Uh…Well, we have nothing to climb down…Which now that I really think about it makes sense, after all ShinRa wouldn't want people to get in by climbing up, so naturally we wouldn't be able to get down…So…we can jump…or find a window to climb in."

"We'll jump."

"Oh Seph, come on man, now's not a time for joking!"

"I'm not."

Zack and I both stopped breathing entirely. The only reason I could tell was because of the completely dead air around us and the quiet snickering as Sephiroth had successfully brought thoughts of terror to both of us, and he knew it.

"Come on Seph I know you're mad, but…that's fifteen floors!"

"Zack, you expect me to believe you can't jump that and survive? Normally I would but I fear doing so would result in a pair of broken legs, what with them being weak and all…Sooo…since I know you've the power to do it, if you stop being a girl, then you can just catch us and we can be on our merry way and stop looking like idiots, who might I add look very obvious even if that's not what we were aiming for."

"You know Seph, you can go into some serious monologues when you're formulating a plot."

"It's not a plot damn you it's a-"

His voice drowned out as I found myself looking into the dark glass at a face that was next to mine but on the inside glancing out the window. It was odd because the figure looked as if they were casually glancing out at the scenery and not in the slightest bit disturbed by the fact that there was a teenager, and two SOLDIERS at a standstill and unable to go down any further because of ShinRa precautions.

"I dunno, can't you fly or something?" Zack's voice wormed its way back into my comprehension.

"Where do you get this misconstrued idea that I can fly? I'm human you know!"

"Yes, a freakishly strong one!"

"Oh you know what, jealousy is no reason to call me a monster, don't make me thr-"

"I hate to interrupt, but…" I spoke softly but apparently the addition of another voice was enough to break the argument. They both looked at me, and I felt like curling into myself for the reason that I would have to explain to them that we were being watched.

"Something wrong Spiky?"

"Well…" I looked at Zack. He was much easier to be under the gaze of. Sephiroth made me feel…well not like before where I was more or less afraid of him, but awkward in a manner I wasn't able to describe at that time. "There's someone standing at the window over here, and I know they can see us." I spoke softy and as calmly as I could even though my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Shit…stay right there and don't move okay?" Sephiroth slid over to me, and placed one hand on the other side of my head, taking hold of a hook that was used to hold up the repair and wash carts. "When I say, you move to the left okay? And stay to the wall, I don't want to have to watch you take a face dive into the pavement from fifteen floors." I nodded and pulled myself closer to the wall.

"Why are you going to put yourself in direct vision of anyone on the inside Sephiroth?!" Zack asked quizzically.

"Because unlike to Cloud, there's really not much ShinRa can do to me, save for pin cushion me with half a dozen more tests and experiments, but I'm used to it, they find him helping me avoid Hojo and he's likely to join me as a new test subject." Sephiroth leaned over me. "Move now."

I moved and he slid behind me taking the spot that I was just clung to. One foot had found the twelve-inch ledge on the other side of me and he simply swung the rest of his body from the hook. He looked into the reflection of the window and shaded it with his hand, tilting his head back like I'd done in order to see the person standing on the other side.

A click made Zack and I hold our breath and when the window opened I nearly jumped out of my skin, but in a way I was truly grateful the window opened inwardly otherwise we might have been knocked off the ledge. A single person leaned out and glanced from Sephiroth, to Zack then finally to me, lasting on my form longer than the other two and long enough to form a questioning expression.

"What are you doing Sephiroth?" The man's voice, smooth and velvety as it was, had a backdrop of disbelief. Probably the same disbelief I'd had when I'd discovered they Zack was serious about climbing down a fucking 60 plus story building.

"Do you really want to know Tseng?" The silver haired general gave a sigh of relief and I assumed we weren't in any real danger at that moment.

The clearly Wutaian man sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, then held his hand out to help Sephiroth inside the window. Sephiroth took his hand and climbed in, motioning for me to slide over and take his hand to follow his example as Tseng helped Zack.

"You know you're a very lucky guy, Sephiroth." The man shook his head, his long straight hair not moving at all as it stayed at his shoulders obediently.

"Care to elaborate how you came to that conclusion?"

"Hojo was just in here, explaining how we were to unlock you from the prison he thought he'd trapped you in. I bet he'll be livid to find that you've escape out a window and climbed down 60 floors. Speaking of which, why in the name of Gaia were you climbing down the side of the building? You know if the sun had come up any sooner you'd have been spotted damn near immediately."

"Yeah tell that to Zack."

"You came up with the idea and if you didn't want to attempt it you should have done something else or something! Like fly!"

"Zack you dip shit I can't fly! Get that through your brain dead skull!"

"Ahem." The Wutaian man cough and glanced at me, then back at them. He clearly wanted to know just who I was without sounding rude, which was a very different feel from the other two Turks I'd met, Reno and Marka that is. Of course that was me just assuming he was a Turk too, because of his suit. Turned out I was right though.

"Oh damn, sorry bout that Tseng. This is Cloud, he kinda just…accidentally got himself mixed up in my mess…that and he's not actually in the Soldier class…"

"Sephiroth." I hissed loudly, before remembering that he was my superior a hundred times over, but he didn't seem too irritated that I'd behaved so inappropriately.

"It's okay Cloud he's one of 'us'." He gave me a crooked smile to help the comprehension, of who 'us' was, sink in.

"But I thought you said there were only two others…" I questioned as I remembered him actually naming the other one, not that I could remember the name, but I knew it wasn't Tseng at any rate.

"Oh…did I?…Hmm I guess I did…I suppose I meant to say three."

"Either way it's nice to meet you Cloud, but you guys better get out of here now. Hojo is going through hell and creation to re-contain you." Tseng pulled the window shut and pulled down the blind, walking us toward his apartment door, taking Sephiroth by the arm. "And for god's sake be careful, go somewhere that he won't immediately look for you."

"Won't immediately look…"

"In other words don't go to Zack's. Marka just informed me on his way down that that is where you were going. I just sent someone to get a message to you but apparently that wasn't needed." He looked at me and then it seemed the wheels in his head turned. "Where does…Cloud reside at?"

"…Well…" Zack started but a sigh followed and Sephiroth picked it up from there. I got the distinct impression that no one really wanted to consider Reno's apartment for a potential hiding place, even though it seemed if you thought about it, it would make the best place to hide. After all I'm sure everyone knows of the horrors of Reno's living establishment and would automatically assume that it's the very last place that a run away super human general would want to go when he was fleeing from the 'good doctor'. Good doctor my ass.

"…He lives with Reno?" Tseng visibly cringed and when a Turk, that isn't Reno, cringes then you know something is very wrong with the subject. Made he question whether or not the apartment was a biohazard.

"More or less…"

"That's only a few floors up, there's no way you'll be able to get out of the building. So you guys will have to survive that hellhole long enough for Hojo to stop flipping out. Someone will come get you when the coast is clear I'm sure."

"Yeah that's what Marka said."

Tseng unlocked the security on his door and it slid into the internal wall socket as he peered out to make note of anyone who might happen to see us. He leaned back in to motion us to make a quick break for the open elevator that was angled almost directly across the hall from his apartment. Sephiroth pushed me out first and pulled Zack along as we covered the short distance quickly, loading into the elevator before the doors could close. Tseng waved to us and Sephiroth gave a quick short wave that probably meant something to the effect of 'thanks'.

Sephiroth punched the button for our floor and we made our way to the apartment. It was a nice pain sorting through the apartment just enough to find space for the three of us but it wasn't too hard. We even had to straighten a few things out which I'm sure Reno would notice. We made sure not to clean it too much otherwise he may think he walked into the wrong apartment at the end of the day.

We stayed in there silently, listening to the sounds of feet passing every so often and once even a loud shout from none other than Hojo himself. That made Sephiroth very tense, but apparently Tseng had had the right idea about us hiding here. At least here I was where I was supposed to be, and Zack was a top classed Soldier so no one would question his absence. Leading me to remind myself that I would have to leave the apartment the next day for training and basic military classes that all newbie first class Soldiers had to go through.

And surely that would mean leaving Sephiroth alone, as I'm sure Zack would have to come with me in order to give an excuse as to why I hadn't shown up the day before. One day stationed and I was already in deeper shit than I should have been.

It wasn't until about nine when the door to the apartment slid open, and the three of us, who'd been sort of lazing around the clean-ish areas of the apartment, had jumped up but let loud sighs of relief.

"Yeah nice to see you guys too. Speaking of which how the hell'd you get here?" Reno raised an eyes brow at us.

"Trust us you wouldn't believe it if we told you. Did you know that ShinRa building has little to no wind resistance?" Sephiroth replied with a bored yet almost amused tone.

"Say what?" The redhead blinked and then glanced from Sephiroth to me. Oh I could see the wheels turning in his head, and probably in all the wrong directions, as he dully noted that Sephiroth was lying length-wise on the couch with his head casually in my lap.

You see…during that thirteen or fourteen hours of complete boredom, Zack, Sephiroth and I talked and got to know each other…quite a bit. And while more comfortable with each other, I had a feeling Reno was taking it all the wrong ways…

Or that could possibly be me assuming from the death glare in his eyes.

**To be Continued…**


	10. Tension

**He Wasn't Always Insane  
**Chapter Ten

Reno glared down at the resting general whose head was in my lap and then the glare refocused on me. My mind recalled the conversation we'd had when I'd met him the day before. The whole 'don't give me a reason to hate you' ordeal. Somehow, due to that look, I'd felt that I'd crossed that line…though I really don't think it was my fault…

He didn't say anything and that's probably what was the worst part; knowing he was mad at me but not giving me the satisfaction of a verbal lashing out of it. Call me masochistic but when people are upset (or in this case, hating my guts) I certainly like to be told of it. That may sound weird but it's better than having to question the degree in which someone would like to see you burn in hell.

"Hey Reno, you don't look too happy? Something go wrong?" Zack asked yawning widely.

"Course not." He couldn't hide the obvious twitching of his left eye and the uncontrollable curling of his lip, both of which actions kept forming this maliciously evil 'I hate you' expression. At least I wasn't the only one to notice it.

"Come on, something happened didn't it! You never reply in sentences with less than at least ten words unless there's something really wrong!" Zack pushed. Sometimes he seems so incredibly dense.

"Zack, just shut up." He walked back into his shit cluttered kitchen. We'd tried to sift through it earlier but we neither had the will power nor the energy to actually accomplish that task. What can I say? That kitchen is probably comparable to hell…well right along with the rest of the apartment…

Zack stood sighed, placing his hands on his hips and facing the door with the "I'm going in" look. Maybe he wasn't so dense after all…

"I'm gonna go find out what's chewing a hole in his ass, I'll be back assuming he doesn't rip my liver out or something…"

"Nice display of optimism…" I snorted.

"Wish me luck…" He replied and walked through the freshly slammed door to the kitchen.

After a moment or two I could distinguish the arguing taking place in an attempted hushed manner. I assumed Zack was standing in my defense on the pretenses that nothing actually happened between us, more specifically Sephiroth and myself. I mean, what brought the Turk to the conclusion that I was even interested in men to begin with? Did I come off to people as gay? I thought I acted pretty straight.

"Well, you're awfully comfortable with us for being a straight guy," Sephiroth mumbled and my face heated up and probably changed into a multitude of colors.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes, but if it makes you feel better, I really had to strain to hear it and I do have rather exceptional hearing, I think."

"Oh yes, it makes me feel worlds better…" I rolled my eyes, catching myself as my hand subconsciously moved to feel up on his long silky hair. Hey it's not my fault he's got such nice hair! That I find it a bit alluring doesn't mean anything…I jumped slightly when I heard a loud crash followed by a "Daddy, you fucking idiot, don't destroy my goddamn kitchen!" Plus a few more non-related obscenities. Come to think of it the way Reno said that really sounded kinda …weird…He should probably get another nickname for Zack…

The silver haired man resting casually in my lap, stretched and moved to attempt a sitting position, but (as instructed by Zack) I didn't not let him make it enough to sit up.

"You remember what happened last time you tried to get up and walk a straight line right?" I yawned a little and took a handful of silver hair ensuring that he would not move any further. He was too sloshed to truly fight back so I figured for a moment I was safe, until maybe later on when he discovered from an outside source, probably Reno, that I'd done such a disrespect to his precious hair.

"Yeah but if I don't shut Reno up, my head is going to explode from this freshly forming migraine."

"I already told you, you won't make it that far. Now lay back down and shut up." Thank god for superior incoherency. Yeah I'm kinda pathetic, taking a stand when I know he won't fight back…But It's not my fault…

"Oh come on Cloud," He rolled over and sat back despite my attempts to stop him. It doesn't help that he was probably ten times as strong as I was easily and thus broke my grip like I had the iron fist of a three year old… "Don't be so stubborn! You're starting to remind me of Tseng!"

"I won't even ask, can you just lay back down, rest and be a good general?" I made the attempt…I really did, but it was sort of killed as he basically denied me the easy way out by inching closer to me and giving a look that I probably didn't want spelled out in easy to understand language. "Please?"

"But you see I just don't feel like it!" He have me a loopy smirk that send a red flag of warning waving in the back of my mind. One generally would have reason to worry if you see a look like that on a face that shouldn't have a look like that on it. Though it became ridiculously obvious as to what he was thinking when he crawled up on my lap. Yeah, call me a bit dense not to have understood the incentive of his behavior, but this is Sephiroth. You don't think he's capable of acting that way when you've met him in person…I don't care how much of Reno's vodka he'd gotten into!

"Hey now! Come on you lush! Don't pull this on me! When Reno walks back in here, he's gonna flip! Majorly!

"Let him! He's sexier when he's mad." He purred holding back my hands as he settled into a comfortable position straddling my lap. Talk about awkward…

"SEPHIROTH!" I whispered harshly, squirming under his heavy grasp. "Stop this man! You're DRUNK!"

"Not as drunk as you think Strife!" he spoke in a creepily tantalizing voice and I blanched…what would you have done? I mean really? It's harder to oppose a world-renowned being of greatness than you might think it is! I tried! Truly! I did! But his mouth came down on mine faster than I had the ability to make any more protest efforts.

He had been granted almost immediate access, due to his surprise 'attack'. It didn't take me long to see why Reno lost his breath. It almost seemed vampiric the way Sephiroth seemed to be drinking away my ability to fight back. He sent a shiver up my spine when he brushed his tongue against mine after running it over my teeth. I squirmed, fighting the urge to respond. His hands didn't help my situation either, what with the way they were pressing gently, yet rough at the same time, against my throat. Such things made my mind wander off to what other things I was sure he could do with those hands…

My face lit on fire when I realized just what he was making me think. And in a sort, I was embarrassed. Because I'd never felt that kind of reaction when I'd kissed a girl in the past (not that there had been a whole lot of times, but cut me some slack here). Those times had been awkward at best…this was a situation where my lip locked partner wasn't a girl, but a guy. While it didn't feel as wrong as I was made to believe it should, it did confuse me…after all I'd been raised with the assured belief that a man belongs with a woman. And I almost felt like I was betraying my family's teachings…Not that I hadn't betrayed those teaching before anyways…But still…My memory wasn't that great, so this was like a mind blowing new experience.

I didn't have anymore time to be lost in wonderment though, because a loud banging sound (kind of like a door? Or something wooden…) brought attention to the third person in the room. Suddenly the general currently seated in my lap seemed a bit more sober and he sat back to look behind him.

"Oh boy…" I heard Zack mumble in a barely audible sigh.

Reno looked plain out ready to slaughter me and of course I didn't help my own predicament by adding a meek, "It's not what it looks like." Because clearly it was…and I know that Reno wasn't stupid enough to buy my bullshit response anyways. He may seem thick in the head, but I know there's a brain wave some where in there.

"Oh and I suppose you think I'm going to sit back and say every thing's ginger fucking peachy?!" I winced as his harden glare was directed at me.

"I suppose not…" Sephiroth said absently moving off me to take a seat beside me…In all honesty he'd been doing perfectly fine until he'd sat up. I had reason to believe that the more he moved the more the alcohol affected him. But really it was not our fault, neither he, nor Zack nor I knew that Reno was prone to keeping liquor in a plain innocent looking water bottle…Who knew? It was an honest mistake.

"That's all you can say?!" Reno growled. "I told you Strife BACK OFF MY TERRITORY! I ought to kick your ass right now!"

"Reno, calm down-"

"Shut up Zack before I kick you where you will cry the most." He elbowed the black haired man who was ready to grab him should he lunge at me, which he seriously looked like he was going to do.

"It's not my fault Reno." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up! That doesn't change a damn thing! I know what I saw! Stand up you little bastard and get in my face so I can have more of a reason to hit you!"

"Reno." Sephiroth's smooth voice cut to Reno quickly and the red headed Turk quieted. "Stop? It's not going to do anyone any good…"

"GAH! For being the super human being that you're supposed to be you're awfully dense aren't you?!" Reno exploded and I almost wanted to duck.

"What?"

"GAAAH! What's it going to take to get you to notice me!? Or take me seriously?! Fucking hell man! I don't know how to bow in your honor any lower!!!" The Turk was all but ripping his hair out, which I'm sure that was coming next since his hands were already clenched to his head in frustrated disbelief.

Zack and I were simply moving our heads back and forth now…I think he, as much as I, really just wanted to grab a chair and sit back and watch this with some popcorn, a rewind button and brief pauses for commentary in between.

Sephiroth, by this point, suddenly looked paler as if he's just had a shocking revelation. He coughed a few times and looked up at Reno. "You mean to tell me that you've been…serious? And honestly Reno…I was only testing Cloud…a guy has to know these kinda things…"

"THE FUCK!!!?" Reno shrieked…man it was almost funny to watch him lose it. "I may act like a thick headed dick MOST of the time but COME ON MAN! How obvious do I have to BE?! Should I wear a sticker on my shirt that says "Hello I'm FUCKING CRAZY FOR SEPHIROTH?!" Why can no one take me seriously!!!!!!! AND A TEST?! Oh my GOD! You could have TOLD ME!!!"

Reno finally stopped to breathe and cool off, which was probably in his best interest since he was on the verge of changing colors, which I should assume isn't healthy but what do I know? No one said any thing for a few minutes and the atmosphere of awkward kinda settled. Out of the blue, Sephiroth found the floor incredibly interesting and Reno decided he thought looking out windows was just as appealing.

Zack gave a curt, brief 'cough' and sent a 'follow me' look in my direction. I casually stood and walked behind him into the kitchen, which unlike Sephiroth's (that had a large window-like opening) Reno's kitchen was closed off, so once you shut the door you were separated from the living room. I also found it kinda weird though, that the entrance to the apartment was also separated by that same door. Then again when the door was open you really didn't even realize there was a kitchen door…it just seemed like a walkway to the living room. And I just made a whole lot of no sense…Go Cloud…You're on a role today buddy. (Note to self: Stop talking to yourself, it's weird.)

"I thought that perhaps they needed a moment." He explained, though I'd already figured that much out. After his brief reasoning though, he inched closer to me and gave me a twisted grin, one that I did not like at all. "So Spiky, how did you end up in that position?"

"ZACK!"

"I want details man! Details!"

"There's nothing to tell!" I mumbled harshly. "So how's your girlfriend, Zack."

"Oh nice change of subject, man. But since you asked, she's doing just fine! Actually she'd really take to you, I think. You'd get along well…If you still think you're straight, that is…" He snorted, taking a seat at the small table that was only big enough to comfortably accommodate two.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing man, nothing at all!" he smoothly shifted his left foot to hook over the right knee, giving him a casual yet business like appearance.

"You meant something by it and I want to know what you meant!"

"Oh come on! I saw the 'chaste' little interaction between you and Seph! You can't try and tell me otherwise! Man, I bet if we hadn't walked in and you two had been left alone, he would have so had his way with you…and you would have sooo enjoyed it!"

"Shut up, Zack! Besides…I think he probably goes better with Reno." I rolled my eyes pushing back the blush that had been fighting for dominance since the beginning of that conversation.

"Pssht, I don't think so…Reno's not his type."

"And you are?"

"Heh, god no, I'm more Reno's type than Seph's. Besides, you're more Seph's type."

"Will you knock it off?"

"What? Its true! You know I keep forgetting you really don't know us that much…You just seem to fit in so well…" He smiled giving me a pouty look for whatever reason. "I just can't help but trust you! I think you got lucky though! It took me forever to get Seph's approval!"

"Really?" I tilted my head, "Speaking of which, how did you guys all meet? You're quite a motley bunch…"

"Motley? Hmm…I guess you're right…Prepare yourself for Story Time Spiky!"

"Oh dear, I have a feeling I've dug myself into an inescapable hole…" I sighed light heartedly and took the seat across from him.

"It's not that bad…Anyways, when I first came into Soldier my first mission was with Sephiroth and a few others. And you see…we kinda bit off more than we could chew against a monster and well he stepped in and saved our sorry asses…Believe it or not Sephiroth is insanely strong…That's not just a rumor man! I've seen it myself, but back to the story. After that I kinda watched him. And I was surprised to realize how withdrawn the man is…I mean I didn't hear him speak for the longest time… I kept bugging him and he simply ignored me…it's hard making friends out of a man made of ice and steel you know?

Well slowly, and I stress the word slow, he started to respond…I tell you I nearly died when he spoke to me the first time…Albeit it was a "shut up", but it was something…Eventually he started to talk to me, and realized I wasn't as horrible as his mind had been warping me to be…You know, he's not very trusting because of Hojo and all…"

"When did Reno come in?" I interrupted. I was really interested and Zack was an easy person to open up.

"He came in…hmmm… the same time as Marka did…Marka and I aren't really very great pals like he and Reno and Seph are, but we're cool either way. The two of them approached Seph and Marka threw Reno at us, kindly informing us that Reno would be 'stalking Sephiroth'. It was Marka that first came out of the 'closet' you could say…It was the five of us…and we were taking lunch because, well we like to blow ShinRa money. He was so bloody honest about it too….Kinda like… 'Yo, you guys do know I'm gay right?' And shock us all, Seph came forward too! I think the only one who felt uncomfortable at the time was Reno…and look what happened to him! He's almost as big a flamer as Marka! He used to have a huge crush on him too."

"So you guys kinda gravitated toward each other?"

"Oh yeah! I'd definitely say that! Then we met Pharallah, one of Hojo's assistants…And Marka lost it for him…I mean head over heels! Which is why Reno's crush on him died and relocated to Sephiroth. Tseng's still pretty discreet…but I think he's got his heart wrapped around ShinRa's son, even though he's probably straight…It's tough meeting people when you have an unorthodox belief. I'm technically only bisexual, but it's still looked down on…"

"Sounds complicated…" I put my head on the table. "I mean I don't even know what I think any more…my brain is already fucked up and I'm not sure I can say I'm not gay…"

"If you're so easily adjusted to the thought then that's more reason to believe you might be. Heh, I had the same falling out…!" He breathed out. "And I'm sure the others did too…Though I'm sure it's more popular in ShinRa than in the normal world…After all there aren't many women in ShinRa, leaving guys to learn to tolerate each other a little more…though most wont admit they feel more comfortable in a room of guys than in a room of girls…You know how people don't like to admit things like that… Well I think I've pretty much given you the gist of it!"

"…Are you guys always so dramatic? I mean…you guys are striking me as a group of mental patients."

"And you feel like you fit in, don't you?"

"Sadly…yes…" I replied vaguely hearing a click from an unknown source. Zack had heard it too and he glanced at me.

We both jumped to our feet as the door to the apartment slid open, letting off the compressing air sound that electronic doors tend to make. Standing, full in uniform was Marka, giving us both awkward looks, as we looked ready to trounce him.

"What are you morons doing?" He blinked his unnaturally blue eyes.

Zack slumped his shoulders and sat back down, "You scared the hell out of me man…I thought you were an intruder…"

"Would an intruder know the 12 digit backup code for the door?" Marka shook his head "I expect such stupidity from Reno, but not you. You've been hanging around Reno too much, yo."

"Yes and he's been hanging around you too much…so what's up? You never come around unless there's a reason." Zack eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh Zack-baby, no need to get hostile with me. I've come in peace, yo."

"You know it's one thing to scare me shitless, it's another to corrupt Reno with your bad habits! Damn it, if I hear him say 'yo' one more time I' going to hit you as a consequence…"

"Those are completely unrelated things, but if it makes you feel better I haven't taught in all of my bad habits…

"Good, we don't need two colossal perverts…"

"Oh how your bitterness wounds me, love!"

Somehow, I could sense I bit of hostility coming from Zack when Reno's name was introduced to the conversation. He and Marka didn't seem to be the best of friends, and they weren't enemies, but I could feel the tension that was in place between them…I had a feeling that Reno was a key factor.

"There's another bad habit of yours he's got now, making up nicknames for people…Don't call me 'love'… god, between you and Reno I feel like a brothel owner…"

"You're and easy target Colonel…" Well that made him the third person to tell Zack the painful truth…

"Oh come on!"

"Anyways," Marka drawled with his weirdly foreign accent. "I need to talk to Pretty Boy if you don't mind…"

"He's in the living room with Reno…" I added absently and Marka stepped toward the door pressing a hand on it pushing it slightly ajar.

"Oh? You left Sephiroth and Reno alone? Oh dear…Poor Reno…god only knows what Sephiroth will do…to…" Marka trailed off dropping the sentence where it hung as his mouth was left hanging slightly open.

"Marka? What's wrong?" He didn't respond but simply pointed out the partially opened door. We, of course being nosy bastards that we are, all glanced out in a descending fashion, with Zack standing over me, and Marka kneeled below. Damn we must have looked pretty stupid.

"Whoa…Shit…"

Whoa shit was right. I couldn't help but crack a grin though. Reno was kneeled on the floor between Sephiroth's knees (facing him of course, you bunch of perverts…) and engaging in a mutual lip lock this time. I knew Reno would still be mad at me, but at least he was getting something that he wanted.

"Ahem," Marka added in a quiet cough to catch attention without completely destroying their moment. "Before you guys get to throwing down on the floor, assuming there's a clean spot, I have something to announce!" Okay, never mind…he killed the moment anyways.

Reno sat back and sighed, simply plopping down on the floor at Sephiroth's feet. He leaned an elbow on the table behind him and turned his head to face Marka.

"You are always ruining my moments, yo."

"Oh shut it or I'll kick you in the head. And quit using my taglines you spazz. But aside from pointless topics, Sephiroth, Hojo's calmed down and promised not to pincushion you if you go to him tomorrow."

"I thought Pharallah was going to deliver the message?" Sephiroth asked discreetly wiping his mouth in a failing attempt to make them look less bruised.

"Well he got a bit tied up-"

"Weren't you told you're not allowed to use restraints?" Reno cut in with a beaming grin that spelled mischievousness.

"That's not what I meant! Though it always is tempting…Actually Hojo's got him working on a Project C. I didn't get any more details though, what with it being classified bullshit…Tch…I'm not getting into that mess, because I don't wanna end up like Valentine. I'd like to live to old age."

"Valentine?" Sephiroth asked.

"That was before you were born kid, that was like twenty five years ago…Come to think of it he was shot just before you were born…But then again my memory is hazy I was only fifteen or something back then…" The rest of us gasped and several mouths hung open as we all mentally calculated how old that would make him.

"You're forty!?" Reno finally blurted.

"What? You don't razz Tseng for being thirty-eight!"

"He's thirty-eight?!"

"You guys are so clueless…Tch, children…anyways, you guys need to get yourselves ready and what not because in a week the three of you are supposed to attend some big corporate gathering because ShinRa wants Soldiers there for protection in case of a terrorist attack or what ever…The man's so bloody paranoid…So yeah, yet out your best suits ladies, and pick your dancing partners!"

"You've got to be shitting me!?" Zack groaned.

"I guess I lucked out in missing this deal…" Reno grinned smugly.

"Don't get all happy yet, underling, you're going too!" The red head's face fell from its happy stature. "After all! I need a dancing partner!"

"You've got to be shitting me!?" Wow is it me or are Reno and Zack quite alike with speech patterns…

"Yep, so I'll be seeing you later!" Marka sauntered back to the door and paused with a hand on the keypad.

"Hey Marka…" Sephiroth called. "Hojo knew that you had the information on my whereabouts didn't he?"

"Of course he did…He knows that I know everything that he doesn't…But he's not stupid enough to try and challenge me with Tseng and Rude on either side of me…"

"I guess I wouldn't either…"

"So…" Marka looked over at me briefly. "Are you gay or aren't you? I would have thought you were, but then again what do I know…" I choked at the straightforwardness of the question.

"I think we failed to mention that he's just a little blunt…And Marka you're not supposed to ask questions like that! You'll kill the process!" Zack retorted rolling his eyes.

"Process?" I blinked, what did he mean? "And I can answer that question: I don't know..."

"You don't know? What kinda answer is that? Ah, well that's what Zack said when I asked him, so it's all good. Catch you bitches later! Oh and Seph!"

"What?"

"I still want my piece of ass from you!"

"Keep walking Marka." He only grinned, winked and left, slipping out more quietly than he'd slipped in.

"So…uh, I see you two are over your confusion?" Zack eyed Reno and Sephiroth, making a statement more than a question in all actuality. I don't know if I was the only one to hear the underlying irritation from Zack but it was there and it was my assumption that it had something to do with Sephiroth.

"I suppose we are."

The two of them seemed awkward for a moment and Reno still refused to look me in the eye. But when I caught gazes with Sephiroth, there was a look in his eyes that spelled out 'I'm up to something'. He looked at Reno, then slowly moved his eyes up to Zack, knowing I was reading his looks. I slowly caught meaning to the gesture and if he was planning something, then next week would stand to test everyone's patience, especially with the newly developed tension.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Flirtation

_Leo: Someone made a very good point to me that I should probably address, my last chapter had a lot of typos in about the last four pages…well you see…I had Beta'd it…and AFTER ward I added in those pages…and forgot to RE-BETA it…And this my typos are like…total suckage…Sorry about that…I try to keep them relatively SHIT free, aside from the fact that the story is shit itself (in my personal and possibly wrong opinion). Also mentioned to me, was that I use CAPS to emphasize words…I do that and not Italics, mainly because fanfiction(dot)net doesn't like me and likes to take out all my italics when I upload…and I usually don't have time to quick edit it…so I simply caps them…in a Spoken (dialogue) sentence, it usually means yelling when it's more than four words, but other wise I'm just stressing a word…Sorry if that confused anyone..._

_Okay now ON to the story!_

**He Wasn't Always Insane**

Chapter Eleven

The next day we all went about our merry ways. I left with Zack, so he could explain my absence from the previous day, which I thanked my lucky stars Zack had such a persuasive personality. He sweet-talked the conductor into giving me a free pass for missing the first day of real training. Of course by the time we actually got there (thanks to the glory of over sleeping) the current days exercises were already completed and we got to leave early anyways. Funny how that worked out, no?

"Hey Zack, you seem OFF today, what's wrong?" I asked looking at him as we walked out into the warm daylight, which both of us had been lacking for the last twenty-four hours.

"I got evicted from my apartment!" He sighed showing me the eviction notice, which appeared to have been taped.

"Evicted? Wow, what did you do?"

"I haven't BEEN there! They're evicting me because I don't stay there enough! I always joked that it would happen but COME ON! I didn't think that they could really kick someone out because they're not there enough! They gave me some reason like, they need the space that I'm clearly not using…It's fucked up man…" He mumbled scratching the back of his neck and trying to look like he wasn't infuriated.

"Well, if you REALLY need a place to stay, we both know that there's plenty of space in my room…I mean it wasn't entirely uncomfortable last night when we cleared my room out and made it livable…"

He looked at me with a certain amount of surprise and let his arms hang down at his sides. "That wouldn't bother you?"

"Not at all."

"Wouldn't that constitute under invasion of privacy? Or something?"

"I don't think so…I mean I've nothing real personal anyways…As long as you can tolerate Reno and what not. Though I have a feeling he'll be spending a lot more time with Sephiroth." I replied with a faint smile. I kinda had to feel bad for him, it almost seemed as if he was being left out or something. I mean, I was only kinda THERE, but he, Sephiroth and Reno were close, like tight knit…and seeing Zack being on the outside…was kinda heartbreaking…Gaia, that sounded gay, didn't it?

"Wonderful," He mumbled lowly, assumingly about the Sephiroth and Reno thing, but he shook away his momentary irritation and smiled up at me. "Well you just made my day a whole lot less stressful man! I mean really, that lifted a major weight off my shoulders…you know what! Come on!" He pulled by the arm and dragged me away with him, which seriously took me by surprise. His sudden burst of enthusiasm made me feel like I'd done something right for a change, though.

"Zack where're we-"

"I'm taking ya out to lunch as a thank you!"

"Oh Zack you don't have to do that!" I chuckled as I finally caught up with his strides. He was taller than me by almost half a foot and it made matching strides with him hard at first, mainly because I was already behind.

"Come on man! My treat! Besides, I know that you have nothing to do for the rest of the day, and neither do I! You wouldn't deny me companionship now would you?"

I shook my head and laughed outright, "No of course I wouldn't! After all with a pout of that magnitude how could I have the heart to refuse?"

"Not pouting man! Just persuading!"

"Oh please that's a pout and you know it!"

"Is NOT!" He stopped abruptly and a large force slammed into him. "The fuuh?" He yelped in surprise as he caught himself before hitting the pavement.

"Augh…You weren't supposed to stop so fast…" The 'large force' that ran Zack down groaned as he stood up with a dazed look.

"Pharallah?" Zack blinked, "What are YOU doing here? Aren't you supposed to be slaving under Hojo's command?"

"Technically yes, but he wanted me to bring you this appointment schedule…I was hoping I would catch you before you left…Granted I didn't expect you to stop just as I caught up…"

"Not MY fault man…"

I took a moment to actually look at Pharallah. I'd heard about him a few times but I'd never seen him, I'd only been acquainted with the other one. Pharallah was not what I'd pictured. The way the other's had spoken about him made me assume that he would be smaller than Marka, with a complexion more like Sephiroth's and long hair, like everyone else. I couldn't have been more wrong. He was almost as tall as Sephiroth, but he didn't have the muscular build. He also had short hair, the same texture that Tseng's hair had, but with bangs and cut short to his ears. Another standoutish feature was the slash tattooed on his left cheek.

He's apparently noticed I'd been staring at him. He looked over at me and smiled, it wasn't the openly bright smile that everyone else had, his was more reserved…Almost shy seeming. "You must be Cloud, Marka's babbled a bit about you…Though I didn't really catch much…Marka never makes any sense when he goes on and on about things…"

"He never makes sense anyways…" Zack mumbled. "So WHAT exactly AM I scheduled for? It's not very direct…of course, knowing Hojo it's supposed to be discreet…what with 'letting information out' and all…"

"Just another injection…You know the drill…"

"Oh lovely…Speaking of needles, how'd he receive Sephiroth this morning?"

"Well, I really don't know I wasn't there, but since he hasn't lit fire to all of creation and summoned Satan himself to search the premises I think we're doing good."

"You are SUCH a scary person, you know that?"

"So I've been told…Now before he slaughters me and turns me into one of his experiments, I'm going back inside. Oh and tell Sephiroth he needs to stick a mute button on Reno, he about driving me insane."

"As if you weren't already." The black haired man calmly and almost discreetly rolled his eyes.

"I heard that, and some people happen to find me charming!"

"Yeah if your five foot six and commonly titled "the biggest pervert in ShinRa" or you're a massive follower of the Lord of HELL!"

"I'm telling you I'm NOT into the occult! I just ACT questionable!"

"Geeze…Cloud do you see the weirdoes that accumulate in our group? I swear I don't have any idea why I hang out with these people…" He shook his head and gave me a amused grin.

"Oh…I can see just perfectly why you fit in…" I chuckled and returned the grin with a mischievous one of my own.

"You're wicked man, just evil…It must be caused those destructive vibes 'Allah gives off. Anyways," He caught the look from Pharallah, "don't look at me like that man, you know it's true, ANYWAYS, we're heading out now. Call us sometime will you! It's hard to track you and Marka down anymore…Geeze I almost feel abandoned by you!"

"Fine fine, I will! And it was nice meeting you Cloud, you're quiet but I can sense that sense of humor in you! Oh and be nice to Zack, sweet talk him and he'll melt like ice in a sauna. Seriously, be just enough persuasive and you can OWN him!"

"PHARALLAH!" Zack blushed deep red in his cheeks and gave the shorthaired man the 'death glare'. The response was only a wink and the simple motion of blowing a kiss.

"Love ya darling!" He ran off toward the building before Zack could let loose the words that were on the tip of his tongue ready to be unleashed to the poor scientist.

"He's SO been corrupted…Alright Cloud, it's time to go find us a place to chow down! I'm starved! And you're still growing there, eh?"

"Zack I'm eighteen years old…"

"Hey you told me that you were six-"

"I lied." I cut him off quickly. Okay, so I DID lie…but that would make me look SO pathetic if I was eighteen and JUST becoming a cadet…I mean…Most of the boys are sixteen…Then again I hadn't anticipated a mix up…

"Damn there, you're pretty good at that then aren't you? Hell Marka would be proud of you, seeing as how that's a piece of info that managed to get passed him… He still thinks you're illegal! Hell if he knew you were legal he'd probably have hit on you too…That's probably not comforting though…Anyways guys grow into their early twenties, so the statement still applies! …Hmm…I have an idea of somewhere we can go! Come on!" He pulled me by the arm again and we left off in the opposite direction.

It wasn't long before we found ourselves in a nice little restaurant/bar type of establishment. It was comfortable, and probably my favorite thing about it was that is was nice and DARK! The lights were low and it was decorated with dark colors, saving my sensitive eyes from the suffering of being exposed to glaring light. It seemed he was thinking along the same lines.

As I looked around, from my seat across from him, I noticed that there were several people wearing suits similar to Reno's (granted they all looked less sloppy) and I sent Zack a questioning look, which he, gratefully, understood easily.

"This is a major hang out for Turks…Reno showed me it, and I liked it so, I figured we probably had similar tastes…" He shrugged.

"Seems so." I paused, and after a few minutes of trying to think of how to word my question I finally gave up and just asked. "You're mad at Reno aren't you?"

He looked up at me with surprise. I suppose he'd assumed that it wasn't obvious, well to a certain degree…since most people didn't see how he was acting differently. I did, but only because I'm a chronic silent observer.

"Yeah, I guess I'm obvious to you huh?" He looked at me through one open eye as he rested his head on his arm.

"Well you seem to like to keep yourself distracted a lot when you're upset…at least that was my assumption. Not to mention you kept giving this….LOOK…every time Reno's name was said…see there you just did it again!" I snorted.

"…I'm not so much MAD at him as I am irritated…I'm kinda irritated with Sephiroth too really…Augh I don't know…I guess I really didn't stand much of a chance anyways." He chuckled to himself.

I was about to open my mouth when our waiter came to us and provided a brief distraction. He almost looked pleased. I suppose he really didn't WANT to discuss what was bothering him with someone he barely knew…Which, even though we'd spent the previous DAY around each other, it didn't change the fact that I was still the "new kid".

Zack some how managed to go back to his normal "happy" in less then ten seconds, which is more than I can do…By far. I got to credit him on his ability to NOT push his problems on people…Some how I kept feeling more and more like him, the longer I was around him. Maybe he had a past like mine…Hell maybe I would learn to chill out and stop being so reclusive…(We can all see how THAT idea turned out.)

"Okay man, you can stop with the looks…I'll spill my guts to you if you quit with your psychic voo-doo shit. God, I hate how you people READ me like that…I seriously think you're being possessed by Pharallah."

"Eh? Psychic? I'm not! I can just tell when there's something wrong! You know Zack there are two types of people, the ones who talk and the ones who listen!"

"And it's ALWAYS the silent ones that see everything right? God, you're just like Sephiroth…though I think there's one big difference." He smirked at me, taking a swig out of his, possibly alcoholic, drink.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You're a lot nicer than he is. I mean…he CAN be nice…Well, at least I THINK he can…He's nice to YOU anyways."

"So…if I ask a question will you answer it?" I pressed gently.

"Yeah sure, what have I to lose? I'll just have to kill ya if you spill my secrets." I paused, and he laughed outright. "Come on man, it was a joke, I'd feel wrong to kill you, you're too…NICE."

"Okay, so…which one? And I think you understand what I mean so I'll keep it simple."

"Ah, you're the 'speak in codes' kind eh? Well, honestly?" He sighed. "Reno…don't ask why, or how, but apparently I'm hot for rude, obnoxious, obsessive and crazy, red-heads. Not to mention chaotic and messy."

"Hey, we all have our strange likes and dislikes."

"Oh? And what about you Mister Silent Observer?" He leaned on his elbows and smirked at me. "What's kinda crazy fetishes do YOU have?"

"Oh, nothing spectacular…I like it casual…. occasional smacks, maybe bound up and gagged every now and then- oh wait you meant qualities? Hmm…I like smart people. You know, people that aren't Reno? No offence but I'd like to hit him sometimes…I think honesty is a good quality…A sense of humor, even if you have to poke them with a cattle prod to find it, hmm…and perhaps some sadomasochism every once and a while…After all you can be sure that it won't be boring if every now and then you get violent…You'd be surprised how hot it can be to get smacked around like a cheap whore every now and then."

He was dead silent for a minute, with his mouth half hanging open. It took and act of some God up there to not burst into laughing tears.

"…Whoa…That's the longest I've ever heard you consecutively speak sentences……Are you really into…?"

"No you moron! But you really did have the most priceless expression! I was almost afraid you would faint! I'll have you know I can be just as outward and rotten as you can…Though I won't deny the masochism part…" I put my hand to my chin in a gesture of genuine thought.

He looked at me again and blinked.

"Kidding! Now now, don't give me that look. I know I'm dead sexy but PLEASE Zack restrain yourself!" I giggled to myself, hoping internally that I didn't sound like a girl, which was probably the case anyways.

"You keep teasing me like that and then say no? Ah you are a cruel mistress!" He looked at me slyly and then I realized in the back of my mind that I'd just participated in a complete cycle of homoerotic flirtation. At first my mind spun but then settled into a comfortable 'you're probably gay, get over it' spot.

"Hey I have to play hard to get, no? Otherwise what fun would I be?" I winked playfully.

He smiled at me and chuckled out loud. After a moment he shook his head with mirth. Score one for Cloud! At the expense of my heterosexuality I managed to cheer up Zack a little bit. Go me! …Looking back at the statement I realize how adolescent I sound…

"You're something else, Spiky. I have to say I wasn't expecting you to be and outward type, but I guess you can go against the stereotypes…Are you SURE you're straight? Because if not I call first dibs!"

"Oh my! Now what could you POSSIBLY want with me?"

"Oh I'm sure I could think of SOMETHING!"

"I'm worried now! I'm just a poor innocent boy, totally none corrupted and vulnerable, absolutely helpless and-"

"You are just plain out ROTTEN! You know that? I mean just down right EVIL. Taunting a guy like that, bah. You're just cruel!"

"Heh I can be a devil, I certainly can. Anyways, I have an idea that we can do as a sort of payback tactic…" I said idly.

"And what's that?" He looked interested.

"What say you, we clean Reno's apartment?" I cracked a wicked grin that I couldn't possibly restrain.

"Oh that's just DEVIOUS! …I like it!"

Heh, Reno would HATE me that's for sure.

XxX

_Leo: Sorry for the no update in like a MONTH! I've been grounded and what not, but I've FINALLY gotten control of my computer back…YAY! I WAS gonna make this a longer chapter but I had several other stories I was working on, so I went with this. I hope you guys don't mind! I love ya all for following this story! I hand you all free hugs from Sephiroth!_


	12. Lick

_Leo: xD I totally dedicate this chapter to the one who inspired me to write this! You know who you are and you are awesome XD The chat we had on MSN was just what I needed to get me in the state of mind to write this! I heart ya babe XD!  
_  
** He Wasn't Always Insane  
Chapter 12**

"So, how pissed do you think he'll be?" Zack asked as he looked over at me with a smirk. He, like I, wasn't regretting this one damn bit. No matter how angry Reno might get, I think the reaction would be worth the effort. Not to mention it was giving Zack something to take his frustrations out on.

"Probably pissed enough, a little more so because I'm helping. He doesn't seem to like me very much." I snorted as I threw another article of clothing into the growing heap Zack and I had compiled. Damn it man, Reno had a lot of clothes. Some nice ones too, of which I'm sure he wouldn't notice have…gone missing so to speak. What? I was only borrowing them for a little while! After all I had to execute phase two. Embrace my inner homo, and get Reno with whom he belongs with!

I know in your mind you're thinking 'What are you doing getting yourself mixed up in their lives when you've known them for, oh say a little more than two days?' Well I'm nosy. And I'm having unholy thoughts that I shouldn't have about a certain General that I shouldn't even have had the miraculous fortune of meeting.

"I don't think he 'hates' you Spiky, I just think he's a little sore, on the fact that Seph took to you so quickly. Hell, I'm still kinda surprised. The only other person he showed any indication that he tolerated them at first meeting was Marka. And Marka doesn't count because during his first encounter with Sephiroth he was wearing a red dress with a slit up the side all the way to his hip, high heels, lipstick and a pistol clutched in his lace gloved hand."

I dropped what I was holding as that image hit my mind.

"What? It's true…though the kicker was, so was Reno! Talk about your undercover job. He looks good in black though." Zack chuckled pulling up the blanket that was covering the floor. "Hey! I see floor!"

I snapped back to attention. "Yay! Progress!" I replied absently.

"Heh, you're cute, you know that?"

"U…uh, what?" I stuttered stupidly, taken back by the declaration.

"Yeah, you're cute. Quiet, and withdrawn, but you seem to have a personality under the quiet. I can understand his attraction." He yawned leaning back against the wall, sliding down to take a break from our two hours of slaving and seemingly getting nothing done.

"Who…oh, that…Zack, I'm telling you whatever happened wasn't anything important." I rolled my eyes.

"You THINK that, but I know Sephiroth, he doesn't kiss and tell with complete strangers without a reason. He's got odd tastes, and we all know that. It won't take Reno and Sephiroth two days to realize that they're not a match for each other. I know them well enough to make a legitimate bet and win."

"Then why are you so upset about it?"

"I really don't know, I can't explain it."

"Just a little jealous I guess? I suppose that makes some sense…I might be a little too. Then again, I really wouldn't know. I've never really crushed on someone, especially not as bad as you are to that flamboyant red-head."

"Flamboyant is right," He chuckled. "But seriously? You've never had a crush? No girlfriend or anything like that?"

"…No, not really," I sighed, "Stuff like that just never found my attention. Not until I came here, that is."

"…Oh…so you have a crush now?" A black eye brow arched and a mischievous smirk found it's way on his face.

I blinked and realized what he was getting from my comment. "That's not what I was referring to! I don't have a crush now either!" If anyone had a bullshit detector, it probably screeched loudly.

"Likely story," He replied, but thankfully didn't continue from there. I tried to keep myself busy. Moving things into piles to be sorted. Who knew when Reno would get back, so we were trying to move at a steady pace. About eight times we had to carry trash bags to the trash deposit and so we finally managed to weed out most of the useless garbage that had been intermingling with everything else. I swear on my life…On Zack's life, that there was a mushroom growing in the bathroom. NO LIE! I was almost tempted to leave it there…

What? How many people can say THEY have a fungus taking up residence in their apartment? I didn't even know they grew at that altitude…Then again…Fungus don't grow like plants…They-…Why am I still talking about this?

"Dude, is that a mushroom?"

"Don't ask…" I placed the specimen in the nearest trash bag, which had reached its overflowing capacity roughly ten or so pounds ago. I closed it up and threw it into the massive pile. We'd gotten quite far by now. ALL of the clothing was off the floor. The living room was damn near close to spotless. All that was really left was tackling the kitchen. Which proved to be a task indeed.

Zack was steady piling dishes into one section while being oh so careful as to shoving the rest of the crap on the counter aside and partially onto the floor. I watched him for a moment. This seemed an incredibly unlikely job for a guy like him. He practically screamed 'soldier' and had this invisible sticker plastered all over him that said, "I kick ass, not clean kitchens". I couldn't restrain myself from chuckling quickly enough and he heard me.

"Oh and what do you find so funny?" He turned around and gave me an arched eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing at all! Why would I ever be secretly laughing at you!"

"Real convincing there, Spiky." He snorted throwing me a dry and hopefully clean towel. "I'll wash you dry, we'll put'em away together. I think it ought to be amusing watching Reno spastically searching for an item he desires."

"Oh definitely, while he's wringing my neck out at the same time!"

"Oh come on Cloud, you're stronger than Reno! He's street smart, not tough like Sephiroth and I. He's more or less like a woman. Although there are some tough women out there…I hardly doubt he'd be able to seriously hold his own against you…Unless he's got that electric nightstick…Even then…he's more likely to sodomize you with it than-"

"ZACK!!" I howled blushing furiously at the very idea itself.

"What? I think he's kinky enough to do that…Not that I would have many complaints." He snickered handing me the first dish he's washed, and rinsed under the hot water.

"You seriously think of some creepy things my friend…I'd hate to watch your porn." I retorted and he doubled up into laughter.

"Goodness gracious, Cloud! Why didn't we get you sooner! You're just too much amusement!" He threw me the second plate. By now we were having an unmentioned competition to see who faltered and got a dish broken first. So far we were pretty even.

"Hey Zack," I said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?" He looked at me, his longish black hair feathered his face and I couldn't help but admit he looked dead sexy.

"You do realize that half of your shirt is in the dish water right?"

"Wha…? Oh, well shit man!" He stepped back quickly splashing water all over the floor. "Gah, damn it. Hold on a minute, fuck," He swore as he moved to turn off the water but only succeeded in landing flat on his back as his feet slid from underneath him.

I looked down at him as he shook his head of the stars I was to assume he was seeing. "Would you like a hand?"

"That would be divine." He said hoarsely, taking my hand. Again the original objective was never achieved and he only succeeded in brining me down with him.

"…Okay…maybe we should crawl over to the carpet, and then try to stand up." I suggested and I surely do think it seemed reasonable.

"I think that's a great idea."

I had to admit I really did like Zack's ability to laugh at himself. I never saw that in many people, living in Nibelhiem. He was such a weird character compared to everyone I was used to. I felt the same with Sephiroth and even Reno. Part of me really had hoped Reno would stop disliking me and I got the impression I wouldn't have to worry much about the General.

I snapped out of my daze as I realized Zack was in front of me poking me in the forehead. He turned and crawled away toward the carpet, giggling like a mad man as he gained ground on me. I have to say he looked absolutely undignified crawling across the dusty tile floor with a half soaked through shirt and his hair sticking wet to his face.

"You think I'll make it easy do you!" I grabbed his foot and fell off his knees on to his stomach.

"Oh you wanna play like that!" He rolled over and to my surprised he turned and advanced toward me.

"Hey, what are you doing…don't give me that look!" He pounced on me and I squealed like a freak.

"Let's see," He was straddling my hips as he stared down looking like a deranged psychopath about to inflict a painful punishment. "You wouldn't happen to be ticklish in any manner would you?"

"Nooooo!" I cried, struggling against him as he started at my neck. I squirmed and snorted as he seemed to realize that wasn't a major tickle spot.

"Hmm…everyone has a ticklish spot…Now to find it." After several failed attempts and my energy waning, as I resisted his searching, he suddenly got a bright idea. I feared the knowing look he had and I was afraid I might lose this battle. "Oh! I know! If I'm good enough I'll make a bet you have the same ticklish spot as Sephiroth!"

"Oh?" I gasped for air, "And what's that?"

"Let's find out shall we?" One of his hands reached behind him and snaked its way to my knee. "Now, if you have any reaction like Seph did then you were made to be!" He squeezed the muscle above me knee, sending off a laughter neuron to my brain.

With the inability to restrain or stop my self I shrieked and he had no intention of relenting. After several moments the ability to breath over my own body racking laugher decreased and I knew defeat was prominent, but my ego would not stand for it! I attempted to roll over but failed the first time. The second time however I managed an upper hand and pitched him off me.

I scrambled to my knees and shuffled away as quickly as manageable. A large hand clasped onto my ankle and I realized he was going to capture me the same way I'd halted his progress.

"Think you're going somewhere you sly little thing?" He was grinning as his voice cracked into chuckles. Both of us were half sopping wet, rolling around on the kitchen floor, and probably looking like retards, but I think both of us were having too much fun!

"NOOO!" I squeaked as he dove for my knees again.

"SAY IT!"

"I will NOT!" I replied in a shriek and he pounced on me and backed me into a corner.

"Say it now or I'll continue and trust me I'll give you no breaks either!" a wicked grin crossed his face and I knew his threat of no mercy was serious.

I shimmied back against the wall as much as I could, knowing that my knees were in for it. I shook my head defiantly. He very gently grabbed me and threw me onto the floor, holding me down with one arm assaulting me with the other. I mewled loudly as Zack took entirely too much pleasure out of this. Of course I had a few sly tricks up my sleeve as well! Between my straining to regain my composition I leaned up and stuck my tongue in his ear. His head shot up instantly, shocked by my daring action.

"Oh what's this?" He raised an eyebrow looking at me.

"What? Don't tell me you've never had a younger man stick his tongue in your ear before!"

"Well, not like that!" His face flushed and I was left to giggle and take my opportunity to gain some amount of upper hand against him. I pressed my barefoot against his chest and pushed him off, taking a sudden delight as his back thumped against the tile. I leaned forward crawling on my knees. Being the cruel manstress (what? I can't rightly call myself a 'mistress' can I?) that I am, I ran a couple cold fingers up Zack's chest, under his shirt. He squirmed and that only encouraged me.

"How the hell are you so damn good at being so wicked!" He breathed making strained effort to fight me away. Not that it did him much good.

"Oh it must be an inborn thing!" I cackled, straddling his hips as I leaned my face really close to his, and whispered "And besides it's so fun to watch your face change colors." He gave me a very brief look of questioning before I slid my tongue along his jaw bone. I felt so very wickedly evil and I loved it!

"Freaking hell!" I felt his body shudder and I swear it if her were a dog his leg would have been thumping. "You're a devil! Just a devil! And you care hide behind that innocent face!"

"Hey who said I couldn't be evil?" I grinned.

That grin lost its strength when I heard the first cough. It took me a moment to realize it wasn't Zack. Then when I heard the second cough, I paled. Zack heard it too because he looked at me with that, "Oh my god, please tell me that's not…" look.

A pair of boots stopped beside us on the hard tile and I glanced up, taking very quick notice of long streaming silver hair. I partially sighed of relief that it wasn't Reno at the same time my mind was mentally spazzing when I realized that it was Sephiroth.

"Oh by all means, don't stop on my account." He raised an eyebrow to accent his grin. Casually he found the only spot cleared on the counter and hopped up on it. Making himself a nice seat. That should have been awkward, by all means, but that didn't staunch my playful mood.

"Well I wouldn't mind licking your face, too, as long as you don't tell Reno." I replied.

His smile cracked into a chuckle. "Oh I would jump at that if not for the fact that Reno should be up here soon. If not any second now."

"Oh?" I blinked and Zack squirmed. "I'm not done with you." I said turning to him.

"Oh come on now! You keep this up and I swear on my life I'll strip you naked and turn you into a melting pile of begging Cloud mush I promise!"

"Hmm…that's tempting."

"Oh please Zack, let the boy have his way. This is like almost free porn. In person. I couldn't pay for better! I mean think of it this way: SOLDIER boy gone wild!"

"Sephiroth! You are a truly disturbed individual! I mean free sex at my expense!"

"You know…that kinda rhymed…Not really…but kinda."

"That's all you can sa-aaaay! Oh my God, Cloud! That tongue!" His leg lifted up and thumped the floor as the shock of my actions went through him. Maybe he should have been on guard a little better. I mean it's not impossible for me to be so tempted as to nibble his hear and lick the inner parts of his ear.

"Say Cloud, I thought you were a good boy? And what happened to being straight? I thought you were confused with that?" Sephiroth said conversationally.

"Well…I had a sudden change of heart…"

"I can see…"

The sound of the door loudly clicking reminded me of Reno's predicted arrival. He wouldn't see us automatically do to the half wall view breaker but surely a step or two and it would be a very obvious scene.

Throwing away all hopes I had of being straight, I dove into the first step of my ingenious plan. Just as Reno stepped into view I hastily silence Zack's protesting, and pressed my mouth down on his hard.

Seem seemed to have almost expected that, though it was obvious he wasn't expecting the tongue too.

_(to be continued...)_

* * *

_Leo: Mwaha the end for now bitches x3! Another darling cliff hanger for you! Bwahaha! And once again xD you can totally thank that anonymus person (cough-Liliath-cough) who inspired me to write this chapter XD!)_


	13. Reaction

_Once again all of the thanks goes to Liliath! My new muse for this story XD And loe she does her job well! I apologize for the cliff hanger on the last one but I HAD to do that XD Gotta keep my crowd hooked some how don't ya know? Anyways, I'm glad you're all enjoying this story! In case you all are wondering all four of our main guys will eventually pair with each other! But it WILL end in SephxCloud and ZackxReno! So fear not xD! Anyways enjoy this chapter!!_

**He Wasn't Always  
Insane Chapter 13**

I can be very daring when I want to be. I know that much. So when I first got the brilliant idea to up and shove my tongue down Zack's throat I was doing it out of a pure adrenaline rush. Of course I hadn't predicted the response that I would receive. I definitely lost in the fight for dominance, that's the easiest to say. Zack stopped thinking about Reno, I stopped thinking about Reno and the sole focus at that moment in time was the heart pounding sensation of fighting off his tongue with mine.

Zack was definitely different than Sephiroth, while Sephiroth was dominance and determined ownership; on the other hand Zack seemed to have a more playfully dominant air about him. His large hands brushed into the back of my hair and I shivered. It was a strangely pleasant feeling that whirled me back into my questioning of my sexuality. Though I think it's easy to assume the answer to that question was quickly decided.

Reluctantly I pulled back, on the main reason that both of us were about ready to pass out from lack of air. Unfortunately with the breaking of that very slight zone of euphoria the realization of Reno and Sephiroth came back. I breathed out deeply, somewhat relishing the feeling of my lungs again.

"Permission to go take a cold shower?" Sephiroth spoke after a few moments of dead silence.

"Granted." Zack responded in a breath, looking like I'd just drained all of his energy reserves.

I was patiently waiting for Reno's reply. I never bothered to look up. I could see the black polished boots covered only slightly by the blue pant legs of his slacks. He wasn't too far from us, and he made no known sound. I partially did not want to know. I rolled off Zack and sat beside him, not facing Reno intentionally. Zack didn't even bother to sit up. I think he knew when he was beaten.

The silence reigned again and I'll tell you one thing, I HATE silence! It makes me feel so very uncomfortable it's sickening. Especially when this starts to feel more like a drama laced with a retarded amount of unnecessary suspense! Zack was doing the very same thing I was, he was avoiding eye contact with Reno. I think he somewhat felt guilty about it, but at the same time I'm sure his mind was also reeling on the thought, "It serves you right."

"I hate you." Reno finally whispered very faintly. When I say faintly I mean I barely even heard it. At first it was my assumption that the "I hate you" was directed at me, but the more I considered it, I thought it might not have been me he was talking about.

Both of us looked up when the door slammed loudly. I guess we hadn't been anticipating Reno actually having such a reaction. I know I wasn't. He was so hung up on Sephiroth that I had assumed he wouldn't care. But I guess my hopes that it would affect him came through. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not…

"Oh I couldn't have made it better if I'd written the script myself!" Sephiroth praised and a felt a wave of utter confusion rush over me. What was he talking about?

"Excuse me?" Zack blinked, for the first time truly looking like he was having a "what the fuck" moment.

"Please, do you think I'm so blind as to not see the lust in your eyes? Jealousy is a powerful motivator! I think Reno's affections aren't where he thinks they are…It'll just take persuasion…that's all." He said hopping off the counter and looking around. "So what do you say we piss him off even more and finish cleaning his apartment?"

"You realize you have NO heart right, Sephiroth?" Zack mumbled and stood up with help from the general.

"But of course, who needs a heart when you're as fucking sexy as I am!"

"Hmm….the general speaks truth, Zack…" I added in with the most innocent smile I could muster.

"Why is it…that everyone seems to team up…against ME!" he exclaimed, shaking his head back and forth.

In a simultaneous breath of air both Sephiroth and I responded the same: "You're an easy target, Zack."

"…Okay that was creepy…you need to detach yourselves from each other's minds…"

"Oh trust me Zack," Sephiroth gave me a look that send a chill of something indescribable down my spine, "If he knew what I was really thinking he's be backing away from me right now…"

"That almost turns me on…" Zack snorted and lazily picked up a towel, tossing onto the wet mess of a floor.

"Do I look surprised?"

"Clearly no."

"All right girls, I'll wash, Cloud, you dry, and Zack, you can hide them where ever you want." Sephiroth declared as he stepped over the wet towel. He seemed to rethink his idea and he turned around and looked at Zack as if inspecting him. "Hmm, okay I'm stealing some of your clothes...as if I don't look retarded enough offering to clean dishes I'm not going to make myself look more ridiculous by doing so in leather."

"Oh I see…steal MY clothes…"

"Well Cloud's too short for me to fit in his clothes." He replied curtly and I huffed like a child. "Oh Cloud, you know I wasn't cutting you down for being short, short people are really good at-"

"That's nice Sephiroth, now let's go put you in human clothing." Zack cut him off mid-sentence and pushed him toward the room Zack and I were now sharing. I smiled to myself, because, really, they were adorable…In a manly kinda way I guess.

I stood out in the kitchen, leaned against the one spot that was clean and I let my mind kinda process a few things. Mainly the deal with Reno. I could easily see that Reno was the only one who really did not like me. He was very protective of his companions and I know it must have felt like I was intruding. I sighed leaning back, my mind reeling as I wondered what I could do to make this situation less ridiculous. I'd never had anyone hate me, and he sure as hell seemed to hate me a great deal and I hadn't even known him for three full days. What kinda shit is that?

I watched as a pen rolled off the table. I originally was going to leave it there to go along with all the rest of the mess, but I mindlessly leaned and picked it up. I turned around and started to search around for a clean sheet of paper. There is no better way than to fix a problem than by writing it. Letters are the best most discreet way of making everything easier.

Miracle should have it, I found a sheet! I had to shake the pen a bit before it actually worked but once it did the words seemed very easy flowing. I skipped formalities because I think if he read it and it said "Dear Reno" at the top he's probably deck me out of spite. I simply scrawled his name at the top so he knew it was addressed to him. I would eventually figure out a place that he would find it, not right away, but eventually.

Just as the words started to make some sense together, I was forced to hastily shove the paper in my pocket, along with the pen, as the two returned. I'd get a chance to work on that later, I figured. I forced a pretty and innocent smile.

"What did you do?" Zack raised and eyebrow at me.

"Oh nothing…"

"Really now?" Zack looked around cautiously.

"I'm serious I did nothing, but it is amusing to see you acting like I did. It's amazing the reaction a facial expression can receive."

"You know, on second thought, I think Sephiroth is a very bad influence on you…"

"I am not!" The general retorted. "I'm perfectly well behaved! Sure I'm slightly homosexual and on occasion I can be a dick, but I'm a perfectly good influence!"

"Sure, if you want him to turn into a flamboyant blonde, getting drunk and giving hea-"

"That was only one time! Besides…you didn't stop me you pervert!"

"Sephiroth, if you were being molested by you would you resist? Not to mention you have hands that could probably put fractures in my skull…So I'm not stopping you if you wanna get plastered and s-"

"You're doing that on purpose…"

"Perhaps, but I have to pay you back for picking on me somehow, now don't I?"

Sephiroth snorted as the two of them entered the kitchen. He, being the smartest of us three, walked around the towel covered wet spot. He started to pile stuff into the sink and I grabbed a clean towel, or at least I hope it was…I'd have to remind myself to be careful to look at the dishes before using them…

"Hey when did the water get turned off?" Zack asked, and I was reminded of his inability to shut off the water himself, when he had wound up sprawled all over the floor, eventually with me, so obviously I didn't turn it off.

"Oh I did that while you were sucking face. I didn't want to spoil the moment with unnecessary sounds; you know…I'm still damning myself for lacking a camera at that moment…" He sounded so broken up about it too.

"Surely, that won't be the last time…I mean if you really need to have your photos, dear Sephiroth, I can always do something akin to…" I trailed off and turned around, grabbing Zack by the side of his head and pulling him to just the right height for me to lick the inside of his ear. He visibly shuddered. "he tends to melt like putty when I do that…" I snickered.

"Oooh, so that's where his melt spot is…I never would have thought…" The general seemed to deeply consider this and Zack stepped away ever so slightly.

"That's okay Cloud, I know where your tickle spot is," He sneered in response.

"Oh you wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

"Okay children, let's get to cleaning this place…Because I'm thinking tonight would be a great night to actually relax, and I'm not doing that when this place looks like underground Midgar."

"Fine, Seph, have it your way!"

"Okay!" He replied chirpily.

"Smart ass."

Well surprisingly, with the three of us it took no time with the kitchen, like it would have with just Zack and I. Sephiroth is frighteningly efficient. Not that I am complaining, and he really looks good in Zack's, black button up… And the slacks were sexy on him too…

Has any one noticed I'm no longer hiding the fact that I'm attracted to these people? That my once straight thoughts, are undeniably homosexual now? How quick one converts…But you try resisting Sephiroth, Zack and even Reno! I'll admit…I think they're all incredibly enticing…Even though Reno hates my guts and wants me to die…

It only took about another hour…And loe and behold Reno's damn apartment was sparkly and pretty! (Wow that just sounded womanish). Zack retreated to take a shower, and Gaia knows the poor boy needed one after rolling about like an idiot with me on that floor. Sephiroth and I were left to simply relax in the living room. He propped his feet up on the spotless coffee table.

"Man, I've never seen this apartment so…clean…" He exhaled almost disbelievingly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Reno's never been much of a tidy person. I think it's the fact that he doesn't care, more than he likes it that way, which is probably why he comes off as sloppy and unprofessional but he really does do his job well…He just doesn't care much about himself…He's got a very low self love percentage."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way…he just never really seemed to take to me well so I don't really know much about him at all…"

"Ah, he'll take to you soon enough…And eventually he'll realize it's Zack he's crushing on, not me." A short chuckle followed and I glanced at him from my chair.

"So you do know then?"

"Oh yes, I knew from the very beginning…Hence blowing off Reno a lot…I knew he was supposedly pining after me, but I think that was a fall back from his crush on Marka a long time ago." He stretched out on the couch.

"So he's just holding on to that, because he doesn't realize it? I take it he's not very easily adjusted to change…" I pondered.

"No, he's not at all. In fact I guarantee you he's going to come back here drunk so high he won't be able to recognize the difference between his bed and the kitchen counter. That has happen quite a few times…Unfortunately I won't be here later tonight to make sure he doesn't bust his head open or something, but I'm sure he'll be all right in your capable hands."

"Where will you be? Not Hojo again I wouldn't think…"

"No," He grimaced, even the mention of Hojo's name didn't do him well, "I'm on guard duty for President ShinRa tonight, which reminds me of the social we have to attend in a few days…" He grumbled, sounding very displeased.

"You're not one for being in the public are you?"

"Not at all. I'm not exactly a normal looking person as you can very easily tell…and that attracts a retarded amount of attention. And it's very uncomfortable when so many people's eyes are on you…"

"No…you're not normal…but if it's any consolation, you are exceptionally sexy."

"Cloud Strife, are you hitting on your superior?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Hmm…I can't really reprimand you for that…not yet anyways." He smirked.

"Not yet? Do I sense foreshadowing?" He's surprisingly easy to play along with, and just as much fun too. Unlike with Zack he was more of an intellectual challenge. Not that I'm saying Zack isn't intelligent, but he's more playful than anything else.

"It depends on how good of a main character you are Cloud; I can't be quite a wicked villain in certain terms." His deep voice was indulging and so very brain shatteringly sexy.

"Touché , Sephiroth, but I won't be that easily swayed."

"Geeze guys, you're like a bad movie or an even worse romance novel." Zack's voice echoed from the hall into the room as he appeared, clean and dry, save for his hair. "Cheesy lines included…"

"You're just mad, because you didn't get a part."

"Cloud Strife, are you picking on a superior officer?" Sephiroth looked at me deadpan.

"Yes sir." I replied and his stoic expression couldn't hold as a grin broke along his face.

"Good, you're doing well then!"

"Oh you know what you are such a horrible influence!" Zack puffed, knowing that when it was two against one he had zero chance. At least against me he could defend himself somewhat, but with Sephiroth the percentage of winning for him dropped below zero.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

"That doesn't have anything-…the fuck! I will never win against you!" He threw his hands up and exhaled loudly.

"Exactly…"

"You suck…Oh by the way I'm not going to be here tonight…" His tone changed and he directed his attention toward me, ignoring the faces Sephiroth was making at him.

"What? How come?"

"I have to be there first thing in the morning to sign my 'voluntary' apartment release form…In other words it saves them from being responsible for me having no place to live…stupid bastards…I've got to get all of my stuff out too, so I figured it'd be best if I just spent the last night there." He scratched at his head, "You wouldn't mind helping me tomorrow would ya Cloud? I can get you an excuse writ, no problem…after all this is something of an important issue…"

"Sure, as long as I don't get into massive trouble for it. Besides that sounds like a whole lot more fun that introduction to training courses…"

"Trust me, it is, Training Courses are like a slow moving needle to the brain," Sephiroth added.

"Such a way with words, you have, Sephiroth, but alas you couldn't have said it any better!" Zack smiled.

"I guess that means you're alone tonight…does that bother you Cloud?" The general glanced at me. He wasn't worried about me. Neither was I. We both knew that it wouldn't be any sort of great effort to simply stay in an apartment alone for a while.

"Of course not. Should I leave the door unlocked? You know, in case Reno does come back?"

"Oh…hmm…yeah you probably should…He doesn't fuck with keys when he storms off angry…but wait…why are you going to be alone? Night duty?" Zack glanced at Sephiroth who nodded a simple response. "Ah…Well, I'm sure you'll be fine. At least now ya know that the apartment won't eat you alive! Since after all we did clean the majority of the demons out!" He laughed.

"Yeah mushroom included." I snorted.

"I don't even want to ask."

"It's better that you didn't Seph."

"Guuuh, speaking of things I don't want to do, I must get on my way to the president's office…Last time I was late and I got a healthy earful…These people take so much advantage of me it's not even funny." Sephiroth said as he stood up, stretching lazily, his hair swaying behind him. I reached out catching a wisp of pale hair, letting it slip through my fingers as he moved away.

"Something interesting Strife?" He asked giving me that common, arched eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, I just have a weird affinity for your hair that's all." I stuck my tongue out and he shook his head, chuckling to himself

"Hey Seph, wait up, I gotta head that way I'll walk with you. Are you sure you'll be all right Cloud?" Zack asked me as he hurriedly pulled his boots on.

"Of course! It's getting dark and I think I may just go to sleep a little early anyways. Cleaning Reno's apartment was a task that was energy consuming!"

"You're telling me! Anyways, I'll be back pretty early in the morning, so I'll wake you up when I get here, so you can sleep in a little bit later than usual, okay?"

"Sure thing," I waved him off as he walked toward the door. "I'll be fine, so don't even ask me one more time!"

"I'm telling you, you and Sephiroth are morphing into each other! That freakish mind reading ability included!" He ducked as a pillow flew at him, thrown by me.

"Get going!"

"Okay okay! Later Spiky! Yo! Seph wait up!" I heard Zack's voice wane as they moved further away from the apartment. I stretched myself out and found a comfortable position. I wasn't kidding when I said I was tired. I think what tired me out the most of Zack's 'tickle Cloud' attack.

The humming of the building's internal working eventually lolled me to sleep and before I'd even known it hours had slipped away. It was already dark when I'd fallen out initially. I was startled awake when I heard a loud crashing sound come from the general area of the kitchen. I sat up, instantly awake.

There were no lights on so I hade something of a difficult time seeing anything at all, not to mention my vision was still hazy and my senses kinda wacked. I stood up and walked toward the kitchen, to see if I could determine what had woken me up so quickly. My hands slid along the wall as I guided myself toward the door, where the main light switch was. I searched for it, irritated that it seemed to evade me, but my focus was lost quickly when a force slammed me back against the wall. My head throbbed from the sudden force and my hand immediately went to my forehead.

A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist dragging me to the floor. In the light from the window, provided by a fortunate moon, I could easily make out the features of my "attacker". Red hair, blue eyes, and strange marks on his face.

…Reno?

**To be continued…**

* * *

_And have no fear XD I have this feeling my muse will not let me take too long on this chapter XDDD -loves on muse- After all xD she practically raped this one out of me XD!_


	14. Mutual

_**Okay, I'm going to warn you guys now. There will be some major RenoxCloud in this chapter, and it's not exactly friendly lovey dovy either. So, I warn you! From the beginning I mentioned that here would be LOTS of different pairings in this, and this happens to be one of them. I hate to give away that happens but there IS SEX in this! **_

**_I'm not going to promise that I can make this chapter skipable, because there's a lot of major things happening, but if you REALLY feel ill reading it, I suggest you skip it. I WILL NOT make markers in the text for when something will happen…I don't like to do that and it goes against my author's dignity! Please don't even bother to complain about it, because YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

**He Was Always Insane**  
**Chapter 14**

My shock was probably priceless as my focused finally settled on a semi-sloshed up Reno. His eyes should have been unfocused, but instead they were angry and directed at me. I had this impression that, despite the radiating scent of alcohol, he knew exactly what he was doing. He was straddling my chest with his hands on each side of my head, fists clenching and unclenching, his teeth were grating and he had this certain unrestrained fury about him. I think Zack had underestimated Reno's rage, but how was I supposed to know?

"Reno…"

"Shut up!" He hissed before I could make any attempt to calm him, he was virtually unreachable. "Just Shut the FUCK up. God, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but everything was JUST fucking fine before YOU showed up!"

I said nothing. I know when it's futile to try. He was in such firm belief that I was the problem that he wouldn't have listened tome no matter what I said. Perhaps in a sense I was the problem, but even still, he'd never figure out what he wanted if he held on to the way it was before. I didn't know what he wanted.

"You try and mess everything up! I don't know if you're just fucking with me or you're really out to cause some damage but STOP! Just fucking STOP! Every time someone NEW comes in I lose another person I care about! First Pharallah now YOU! Just go away!" His voice came out loud and racked with a passionate rage.

So that explains it.

"Reno…"

He was still sore…About Marka…and Pharallah…who took Marka away from him…He thought I was going to be the next Pharallah…

"No, I don't give a damn what you say! You leave them BOTH alone! Sephiroth and Zack!"

"You don't even know what the fuck you want Reno." I got brave and gave up the idea of being civil with him.

"Oh? And you think you know me so much better? You think you know Zack or Sephiroth any better?! You're NEW around here do you remember that?!" His eyes narrowed as he sneered through his teeth.

"Maybe I don't know you guys well, at all, but I know bullshit from the truth quite easily. And I know that you're full of the former."

I hadn't expected his reaction to be so quick, what with being intoxicated and all, but the fist that locked with my face came faster than I realized and at such an angle that I knew a bruise would form on the bone of my cheek. It was a moment before I realized what had happened and I glared up at him with blurred eyes from the sudden impact.

"What do you know…" He whispered. "What do you fucking know!" His fist came down again and I lifted my arm to stave off the blow but he aimed well enough to catch me in my eye.

"I know more than you think!" I replied under the protective veil of my arms. Zack was full of shit when he said Reno wasn't that strong.

"Oh? Well if you know so well, if you know I LOVE ZACK so much then why the FUCK would you molest him in PLAIN FUCKING SIGHT OF ME?! What kinda moron ARE you!?" His voice was so loud I could feel my head pounding. Of course that could have been the near concussion he gave me from slamming my head against the wall.

"Well at least you've figured something out for yourself." I grumbled, defiantly.

"When I knock your fucking lights out, I'm sure you'll be running that goddamn mouth of yours." He retorted grabbing a handful of hair and yanking on it. I winced at the additional pain added to my poor skull.

"You've got to be THE biggest fucking dumb ass I've ever met Reno!" I growled loudly, wincing from the pressure he was forcing on my head. "I'm not kidding! Do you even know what the hell goes on around you?! Do you have trouble understanding a simple concept?! You spent so much time shit faced for Sephiroth when the one who worships you like you shouldn't be worshipped has waited patiently on you and you KNOW it! That's truly FUCKED up! You obviously share mutual feelings yet you don't even know how to fucking address them, so you turn your attention on someone ELSE? I bet it pissed the fuck out of you when you saw me sharing tongue with Zack didn't it?! IMAGINE how Zack felt when you were stupid over Sephiroth!" My face felt hot from how loud I was yelling and how much the blood was flowing.

Reno was quiet for a moment and that worried me. It worried me a lot actually. When he's quiet it means he's thinking about something, and if you give a drunk person enough time to think, it doesn't usually end well. Especially not with violent drunks. And he was clearly a violent drunk.

"…Reno?" my voice seemed loud in the silence, while he was taking what I had said.

He looked down at me, and the clarity that was there, wasn't there anymore. Instead his eyes were welling up as if perhaps maybe something had finally clicked in his mind. He hung his head low and slid off me, giving me the chance to sit up.

"Reno…I'm sorry…I…I know you're confused, but I'm really not trying to get in your life. Mine's been confusing enough, I don't wanna mess yours up…" I spoke softly, it was true, I wasn't exactly having an easy time myself… coming to terms with the very thing I'd whole heartedly denied as a child while being picked on at school. That wasn't easy, well actually around these people it was too easy, but that's another reason to question myself.

"Shut up Cloud, I hate you innocent types." Reno looked up at me, his eyes were glazed over, but it wasn't from the misty look he got when I'd told him off. This was a much less controlled look.

"Why are you looking at me like that Reno…?" I whispered backing away as much as I could while being cramped in the small hallway by the door.

Reno crawled toward me, his long ponytail undone and his shirt opened down the middle. He reeked of alcohol, yet still seemed to maintain some sort of conscious awareness of what he was doing. That worried me more than anything. 'Reno don't do something you'll regret.' I pleaded as the space between him and I closed. I was back against the wall, so I was stuck, not to mention my head was pounding and everything seemed to swirl, so protest looked like a feeble option.

"Just stop talking, period." He growled pressing his hand against my chest and pushing down with an almost oppressive force. 'Weak my ASS, Zack.' I winced trying to move under that hand that was putting pressure on my sternum.

He pushed my head back and I found myself staring at the ceiling, wondering what the fuck was happening. The warm, wet feeling of his tongue on my throat sent a shiver through me that didn't go unnoticed. His right knee settled into the space between my thighs in an attempt to settle himself closer to me.

"Stop it Reno," I rasped, but the pounding in my head wasn't the only thing that stopped me from protesting.

"What did I tell you about talking?" He growled as his teeth nipped into my collarbone. I could feel the warm oozing of blood as he punctured my skin. That shouldn't have evoked such a reaction but it did and I squirmed. "Well?" He asked again, a single lithe hand pulling my gaze to his. He was serious. "What did I just say?"

"To stop." I choked, almost feeling violated. "You said to stop…" I felt so pathetic when that came out as a harsh whisper.

"Good, you were listening." I was confused when he stood up, leaning over me. At first I was almost thinking he was giving up and going to leave me be, but I was sorely mistaken. He was stronger than he looked, I'll give him that, because he lifted me up by my arm and forced me back against the wall again.

The last lingering chance my mind had to tell him to stop left when he forced his mouth over mine. My mind blanked and I made a very bad decision when I responded to his advance. Now unlike Sephiroth, who was dominant with restraint, and Zack who was playfully dominant, Reno had this weird mix that almost seemed like unrestrained dominance and willingness to submit at the same time, though at that moment I think I was feeling more of the dominance from him than anything else. His tongue fought with mine and his hands worked on pulling up my shirt. His hands were cold and teasing, and I squirmed all the more as he traced my ribs one by one.

'What am I doing, fight back!' My mind screamed, but my body was humming a different tune, the same one that Reno's was. His sinuous body pressed against mine and all chances of still denying enjoying what was happening, flew out the window.

The first igniter of the flame was my fault. In the combination of his mouth and his roaming hands, I let out a low moan. I couldn't help it. My mind wasn't acknowledging my body anymore. And trust you me, Reno got enjoyment out of that.

"Innocent hmm? I beg to differ…" His voice was tantalizing, and he licked his tongue over my abused lips. I was hardly even aware of the shirt he'd pulled over my head and the shiver of the icy air didn't even faze me at the time. My skin felt so hot that it wouldn't have mattered, regardless. He looked at me for several moments and I suddenly felt impatient.

"You started this Reno, finish it." Yeah, I was feeling real brave.

"If that's what you want, but I won't go easy, not even for a little virgin like you." His gaze had not faltered as if he thought I might change my mind and fight against him, which of course would have been pointless; he was at the point where it wouldn't matter if I said no. He'd proved that several minutes before.

"Good." I responded quickly and simply, no more words were needed. His mouth started on my collarbone again and he expertly led me toward his room. I was grateful I hadn't tripped walking backwards, because that would have left for a very awkward moment. It was my impression that my response had only made him more eager. Way to go Cloud, entice your would-be-rapist-if-you-hadn't-invited-him.

The door to his room got in the way, but he had no quarrel slamming me up against it to make reaching the door handle easier. He pushed in the door and with no support we both toppled over in a heap, but that didn't have much of an alternating effect on anything at that point in time.

Reno's shirt didn't have a long way to go before it plain fell off him, so I helped it a little, pulling off the two layer clothing combination one at a time. He was mindlessly working on my belt, only moving his arms in order to allow me to free him of his clothing.

"You're very gutsy Cloud," Reno smirked as he pulled the belt from my pants, "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you and you let me."

"What's the worst you can do to me, Reno, hurt me? Haven't you ever heard that pain is one of the greatest pleasures?" There went my innocence with those words. I didn't even hesitate before, undoing the buttons on his slacks. I just didn't care anymore. These assholes had teased me enough and I needed relief. Reno was using me, so I was using him back. It was a mutual benefit.

"Glad you think that way…You little masochist…" He sat back on his feet and pulled my pants down my legs, as gracefully as a half drunk person can. My face flushed, but that went away all too quickly.

I shimmied back into a sitting position, with my back leaned against the side of his bed, the very bed we never made it on to. He moved toward me, his cold hands brushing along my jawbone. Both of us were freed of our clothes, hot with lust and not really giving much of a damn if anyone happened to walk in and find us that way.

"You've got five seconds to change your mind Cloud." Like he would really let me up and walk away now.

"Fuck me." I whispered hoarsely and he didn't pause before complying to my wishes.

He settled himself between my legs and started an unmerciful rhythm. I didn't care if it hurt. Yes, it hurt, so much. I wanted more. I leaned forward and bit down on his neck. He let out a wild moan while I was lapping up the blood. He's not the only one with an affinity for blood. He responded by forcing my head back against the bed and terrorizing my throat while he pounded into my poor body.

I could smell the alcohol on him, but that didn't seem to affect him every much at all. He seemed more alert than before, by far.

"Harder…" My voice wasn't loud, but that was what I was going for.

"What's that?" He breathed. "Does my bitch want more?'

"Yes…" It was almost hard to even form a word when I was breathing so hard, face so flushed and mind so screwed, no pun intended, but I found a way to manage some vocal activity. "I want more…"

"Say it louder, Cloud," He was teasing so seductively and cruelly while he was slowly rocking his hips against mine.

"More…" I tried for more, but my mind stopped forwarding calls.

"I know you want it more than that now…" I couldn't see it but I knew there was a sly grin on his face. His face was so close to mine, and I still couldn't see passed that incredible haze of pleasure mixed with pain. Those kids who teased me at school would have had a field day with this. And I would have told them to kiss my ass if Reno wasn't having his way with it.

"HARDER GOD DAMN YOU!"

He was more than willing to succumb to my request. My heart pounded in my chest, and my breath was severely lacking but I had no problem pushing myself away from the bed enough to land on the floor on my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist when he moved to lean over me. His hair was long enough in the back that when it spilled over his shoulder it draped all over my chest. I could not fight a forceful urge and I pulled his head down by his hair. He let out a small gasp, but more so in surprise than anything else.

His mouth reached mine at about the same moment that I lost myself in my own little moment of transcending bliss. He was not far off though, and his ragged breath against my ear was the clearest proof. His head was settled in the crook of my neck and I really didn't even care. I felt like I was glowing and I was certain he was relishing in his own glow at that moment.

I wasn't around long though, because before I could will myself to get up, roll over or even do anything, I blacked out.

I don't know how long I was out, or when I was moved but after hanging on this edge of asleep and awake for a while I finally stirred to life. Hazy and temporarily confused I laid in wonder for several moments. "Tell me I did not just dream that," I muttered out loud unintentionally.

"Fraid not, Spiky." I heard a voice next to me and it was in that sudden moment that it hit me. I was in a bed! I hadn't been before! And it wasn't my bed. Curled comfortably under the warm blankets, my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and I was able to make out the details of some of my surroundings.

"Your room's surprisingly not cluttered." I mumbled.

"Shocking no?" The distinct sound of a lighter flicking followed up with more light added to the room and even though the voice and obvious circumstances gave it away, I was met with assurance, that it was indeed Reno.

"Yeah…" I wasn't quite willing to get out of his bed. Between how fucking cold I was to how much pain walking would be, I was unwilling to part with that mattress.

"I'm sorry…"

"What?" I did a double take. Did Reno just apologize to me?

"I said I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to jump you like that…Or act like a prick really…I feel like an absolute bastard."

"It was equally my fault as it was yours Reno. Besides, you'd be lying if you said you didn't like it." I snorted.

"So would you, little masochist." He chuckled breathing out a heavy cloud of smoke. All I could really see of him now was the glowing end of his cigarette. "I guess I'll have to explain this to Zack…oh…and Sephiroth…He's going to skin me alive…"

"Don't worry about it…I'll explain it…to Zack…and Sephiroth."

"I wouldn't want you to do that Cloud, I should because it was my fault."

"Remember, dual blame here? Besides, aren't you scheduled for morning shifts this week anyways? You won't be here when Zack comes back. I will.

"You're too forgiving for you own good Cloud…"

"Yeah I know, but if it's any consolation you DID, in fact, rock my world. Though it'll be kinda awkward sitting straight for a while." I laughed.

"Cloud…"

"Oh chill out Reno, it's not like you to be so…caring…At least not the Reno I know. Granted you never gave me a chance to know anything about you at all." I stretched my arms back and bent one knee, shocked with the painful reminder of the happenings on the floor. "And you better be thankful I'm slightly masochistic, because that no lube thing might have been a problem otherwise."

"Are you sure you were a virgin Cloud? Because you sure as hell didn't come off as the innocent, never been touched kind…"

"Mentally no, I've had some very questionable friends who've influenced my way of thinking…and acting for that matter…"

Reno moved to flick the cigarette into the ashtray on his bedside table. "So you're not being exactly straight with us now are you? No pun intended mind you. You weren't hetero to begin with…were you?"

"In my mind yes, or at least I tried… my parents are a little…homophobic…I was bent to their will…They decided to 'convert' me to normal when they caught me making out with my neighbor's eldest son…That was by all means awkward…"

"And so you tried to make them happy by liking girls? Even though it's so very obvious to a group of GAYS like us? Cloud, you didn't have to lie…Not to us, or yourself. We wouldn't care if you were gay. Hell did I look like I cared when I was having my way with you?"

"No…but it's a habit…pounded in by six years of strict parenting. I was honest when I didn't say I knew which side I was on…I'm more confused than I should be…"

"Oh please! That's plenty normal! Do you think I started out thinking, 'Oh yeah I'm totally gay!' I was weirded out by it at first. Hell I got picked on a lot too. 'There goes that faggy little red head again! Looking like such a cheap whore!' God knows I heard that line enough. I had to prove my masculinity so many times, just to keep them from kicking the shit outta me. Why do you think I got these retarded marks on my face? Tattoos of my once retarded need to feel manly by comparison. I learned not to feel awkward about it, because of Marka and Sephiroth. You're a lot like me if you think about it."

"If you'd been nicer to me, I would have known that a long time ago." I chided.

"Touché, Cloud." He snorted and pulled himself up under the covers next to me. "Seriously though. I don't really hate ya as much as I'm confused. I hate to admit you're right, but I'm not that kinda dick to ignore someone when they've showed up my intelligence, or the like. I'm misdirecting my affections…but I don' even know what to do. I don't want to feel awkward around Zack."

"He does love you, you know…" I turned on my side to face him. "I wasn't just saying that to try and prove a point to you. If I wanted to do that I could have bitch smacked you and fucked YOU, instead of the other way around…"

"Very poetic Cloud…"

"Thank you. But seriously, you need to open your eyes a bit more. He's crazy about you…I only gave him the tongue to try and get some reaction out of you…Even Sephiroth can see the chemistry between you…"

"Look at you, the voice of reason…God, I just don't know what I'm doing anymore…Maybe I was hoping that pouring my heart out as if I really were obsessed with Seph, would make Zack do something…Damn it man, I'm a little on the stupid side…And let me guess, Seph knew all along?"

"The whole time…but if it's any consolation he's totally rooting for you and Zack!" I gave him my most sincere smile, knowing that he would barely see it.

"Well shit…I suppose tomorrow after I get off from work I'll talk to him. I don't know how he'll like this situation…." He moaned at the idea of breaking news to Zack that he had something akin to casual sex with me. (If by 'casual' we really mean 'sadomasochistic hungry animal' sex).

"Let me handle it Reno, unlike you I was actually sober…"

"HEY!"

"What? I was….You were…well sloshed a bit, but we can stretch the truth a little and say you were just fucking brain shatter slammed." I snickered.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, captain vulgar?"

"I don't know about you Reno, but I don't kiss my mom."

"Very funny Spiky." He snorted and mauled me with a pillow. I curled up under the covers, cowering from the onslaught.

"Oh and Reno you have such pretty hair, it goes so well with those gleaming blue eyes and pretty face, not to mention your girlish figur-"

"Shut up! You little weenie. Making fun of me because I'm beautiful! You're a jealous, jealous man! And damn it, I'll tell you one thing I am DEAD sexy in a dress. So don't hate!"

"You're such a fun person when you're not being a dick you know. You wouldn't mind calling a truce would you?" I finally conceded, staving him off with the up held hands of 'okay, you win man, chill'. "Granted this is AFTER the fact, can we call ourselves friends?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Spiky. I think you've earned my respect."

"Damn good thing. Otherwise I don't think my ass would appreciate it much."

He snorted a laugh and found a comfortable position under his heap of blanket (the man likes thick blankets that's for sure). It wasn't a long time before I heard the steady rhythm of him sleeping. I wasn't too far behind either, because sleep sounded really good.

**  
To be continued…**

* * *

_Before anyone says anything, I specifically did NOT add any explicit details…I wanted to keep this FFN appropriate to some degree. I really do NOT want this story to get deleted…because if it should happen to do that, I will not continue it…Because then I will have to go through all the time consuming crap to repost it…and I'm just not willing to do that again. But I sincerely hope that didn't disturb you (if you're against RenoxCloud) but I made ample warnings…I know many were hoping that it would be Seph and Cloud first or Zack and Cloud, but I live to surprise, don'tcha know!_

_Thank you further more to my wonderful muse, Liliath! It because people like you that I get off my lazy ass and do stuff XD! Much love honey! Three chapters in one month baby! You do your work well as my muse! –hug- _


	15. Forgiveness

_Leo: Be proud of me damn it. I'm learning to kick my CAPS habit! I SWEAR I am! I PROMISE! XD Okay okay seriously, I'm trying to cut down on that so like don't be all mad if you see a few stragglers ;-; I'm trying! _

_(God I wish you guys would let me change the title of this story…Oh my god that's such a crappy title…)_

He Wasn't Always Insane 

**Chapter 15**

I heard the door open, and in an instant I knew it wasn't Reno. He had left earlier that morning and I don't think he would have come back so soon, it was my assumption that is could have only been Zack. After all Zack had said that he would be there sometime soon in the morning. The anticipation of having to admit my crimes was weighing down heavily and my mind was begging for a distraction or an extension of time, which by all means I knew I would not receive.

"Cloud?" the voice that did prove to be Zack's, called with a hint of obvious concern. "Cloud?!" I took it he had seen the blood, other wise I couldn't find a reason as to why he would have raised his voice as if in serious worry.

"I'm in here Zack." I replied, just loud for him to hear my voice and figure out the direction it was coming from. I know I should have made an attempt to leave Reno's room before he got there, or at least put my cloths on…Nope, I'm not that smart, as I've made very clear.

"Cloud? Are you okay? The door was locked so I figured Reno came back…" He called, his voice indicating his advance in my direction. I hadn't bothered to sit up. That wouldn't make it look any better, not to mention I really didn't want to sit up if you know what I mean.

"I'm fine." I mumbled as he pushed the door open slowly. His expression was fluttering between shock, confusion and concern, in no particular order.

"What are you doing in Reno's room? And what's the deal with the blood smears by the door. Kinda freaked me out."

"I could tell by the worried shriek." I forced a small smile, hiding up to my neck in the heavy covers of Reno's bedding.

"Yeah well, wouldn't you? And what are you doing in Reno's room anyways? I highly doubt you forgot which room it was…" He folded his arms over his toned chest. He was already in gear for moving, wearing his typical sleeveless, body fitting shirt. God these people make me feel gayer then I already subconsciously denied knowing I was.

"Truth or lie? You wouldn't appreciate either…" I replied seriously, and the questioning look returned stronger than any of the previous expression he'd held on his handsome face.

"Cloud…why doesn't that sound good at all? What happened?" His arms dropped to his side and he walked over to the side to look at me in the face. I gave him a pitifully apologetic look, when he knelt down to make eye level with me. "Cloud…Tell me…Does it have something to do with Reno?" The words came out in such a coaching manner. He could be quite the information retriever when he tried. I nodded slowly.

"That's why you may not like what I tell you…"

I'm sure by now his mind was running over many possibilities of what had happened. If I were in his place I would have been thinking over the same things. After all, I'm sure my way of bringing out the subject was as nerve racking for him as it was for me, but that's the kinda thing you just don't say plain out. After all I get the feeling he would have just decked me if I'd said, "Hey guess what Zack? I had sex with your crush! It was an accident, forgive me?" I think that would get me killed, because Zack may seem like a nice and harmless guy but I've watched him practice before. If he can lift that sword and swing it that efficiently, then killing me would be a one-punch brain shatter type of deal.

"Cloud…Whatever it is can't as bad as what you're making it sound like…I mean if Reno got hit by a truck, or Sephiroth finally snapped and killed himself, that would be something to worry about…"

I snorted. Leave it to Zack to make a crack, during a time when it didn't call for it. It made the nervousness lighter, but at the same time, the dread of losing him as a friend grew massively.

"Okay…I'll start slowly…"

"Hey, whatever you're going to tell me, I won't hate you for it. I'm not that kinda guy." He added in quickly before I could tag the next sentence in.

"I don't know Zack…I think this might change you mind…"

"Let me decide that."

"Okay…Well…How do I start this…Reno did come home last night. God must have been after midnight…Kinda drunk…at least that's how he smelled. He wasn't in a very good mood…And he kinda threw me up against the wall and punched me a few times when I walked out to see what the noise was. Well…to cut corners and tell you the real thing…the argument ended…and we ended up in his room and…well…" I stuttered not able to find the right words to tell him. 'God damn Cloud you're such a pansy!'

"…You and Reno…?" he asked, almost as if he were trying to verify, I merely responded by shrinking lower under the covers.

"I'm sorry…" I averted my eyes, unable to actually look at him.

"Did he hurt you?" I almost couldn't hold back my surprise; he didn't seem quite upset as I though he should be. I mean I might be pissed if I were in his situation…Then again, I really don't know.

"No…well…yes…but….that's the thing…I didn't…well I didn't…"

"Protest?" He offered.

"Yeah that's word," I croaked and covered my face with blanket. Between fear and embarrassment I wouldn't stand to even think about his reaction. "If you feel like hating me now…I understand…"

He paused and lord knows I hate it when people pause! I hate having the anxiety of awaiting the punishment I knew I was going to receive, or by all means should receive. Zack seemed more confused than angry though…which I found that very odd. If it had been Reno he's have already bitten my face off and come back to kick my ass while I was bleeding on the floor with no face…God, that was morbid…I think I need to stop listening in on people's conversations…you hear some crazy things that way…

"So you're saying…that you…had sex…with Reno…willingly?"

I winched. I hated it being worded like that. That only made me feel a bit guiltier because it was true. Actually I could have thought of a better term than that however I don't think Zack would have taken all too well if I'd used the words: Casual fuck. I can't imagine that would set well with anyone…

"Yeah…?"

"Okay…" His voice hadn't changed, but I didn't know what the look on his face read. I still was too chicken to come out from under the covers. "So, he didn't rape you or anything?"

I shook my head, hoping he would understand the motion though a few inches of blanket.

"Thank god." He exhaled and I finally found the balls to actually look at him in the face.

"Say what?" I asked sitting up, somewhat surprised. That's not the reaction he should have had. By all means. 'Thank god'. Should not have been said…What? Why? Why?! Why?! I'm confused now! "You're supposed to be mad at me! Yell, scream, get mad, hit me, do something!"

"Uhhh…rawr?" I stared at him stupidly. "Relax Cloud, I'm just relieved he didn't do something he'd regret later…Trust me, I'm a little disappointed…but more scared really…"

"Scared?" Of what?"

"Oh…I don't know…He's about six foot three with long silver hair, a penchant for blood and unstated claim on a certain naïve blonde."

I paled considerably as I realized what he was getting at…He might take it easier than he's supposed to, but Sephiroth….Oh it was time for a subject change…like now!

"Uh…Sephiroth aside, shouldn't you be more than just disappointed?!"

"You're trying to get me to hate you? Now that's masochistic of you Cloud." That's not the first time I'd heard that. "But seriously…whatever Reno does is fine, as long as it makes him happy. I'm not going to be mad at you because I would have loved to be in your place." He glanced out the window, glowing against the morning sun peaking over the landscape. "I'm jealous…I won't lie…But I'm not the type of person to hate you for it…If I was that kinda person I'd have already gotten in a fist fight with Sephiroth, lost and got my head ripped off…" He forced a laugh.

"Zack…"

"It's okay, really, as long as Reno's happy, I'm happy." He smiled, and it was a bit more sincere.

"You really do love him."

"Once in my life I would have said that love is a strong word…but I guess I do…" He closed his eyes slowly and stretched a bit with a faint yawn. "So, now how's about those details hmm? You're not getting off scott free."

I blanched.

"Well? Out with it. I'm curious about the blood deal, what happened there? I didn't know Reno was violent."

"Well…He can be." I coughed. Talk about uncomfortable.

"Oh don't be shy with me now. You made it with MY crush, I expect something for it."

"Zack…"

"Relax Cloud. You're too into people hating you. I think you have more to worry about from Sephiroth…I'm pretty passive, maybe even masochistically so. Though it will be very awkward around Reno…"

"Masochistic hm? At least we have something in common," I gave a tired laugh.

"Oh?"

I felt my face flush and I coughed, "eh hm, don't worry about it…" I looked down at the bed sheets horribly embarrassed. I wasn't expecting him to be okay with it. That was the last possibility that I'd ever imagined. I was more prepared for a massive beating or something. But then again, now that I think about it, that's not something that Zack would do.

I looked up at Zack. He was playing tough, but I knew he was hurt. I could see it in the way he looked at me. His eyes had certain sadness to them that he couldn't fix even if he'd tried. He was one of those people who show their emotions, whether they wanted to or not. I reached out and touched his face, running my thumb along his cheek. I felt slight recoil, but I think that was from shock before anything else. A questioning look spread across his face.

"I'm sorry. I really am, Zack."

"I know Cloud…"

"If it's any consolation Reno does love you. He told me himself."

I was pleased with the smile that appeared on his face. That must have made him feel a great deal better, after all he pined after Reno for so long to know his feelings were returned must have been satisfying. I know I would have been pleased…Well at least as pleased as one possibly could be after hearing that their crush had sex with their friend…God that sounds worse every time I say it.

"Thanks Cloud."

"I don't need thanking Zack, now help me up so we can start moving your stuff."

"Are you sure you want to I mean you're acting like you don't even want to sit up…"

"Just help me up you butthead." I mumbled. "So how much stuff do you have?"

"Hm, about thirty boxes."

He must have seen the paled look I had on my face because he laughed outright. Thirty boxes was a LOT of shit. More than what Reno's apartment could hold altogether… If he seriously had that much stuff I would be reconsidering helping him move.

"It's a good thing I'm kidding Cloud! I wouldn't know what to do with that much stuff, considering I'm never there." He snorted. "I really only have about four boxes. But I'll need help pulling down that retarded cabinet that the manager swears is mine…even though it was there when I got there. He wants me to take it with me, or I don't get my deposit back, and I could REALLY use that money, you know?"

"Yeah, so what are you gonna do with that?" I asked sliding off the bed, taking the blanket with me to cover up the clear fact that I had no clothes on underneath it.

"I don't know…I could break it down and rework it into something, but I'll probably just throw it away….Oh Shit…That reminds me, we have to go to that dinner party thing …I still haven't gotten anything to wear for that…."

"Wait, we have to dress up for that?" I blinked while buttoning my pants. I personally thought I'd done a swell job of getting into at least some of his clothes without it being painfully obvious. Granted it really didn't matter, but still that might have been embarrassing being naked in front of Zack.

_Oh yes; only a gay man would rationalize that with such an undertone of being a WUSS! …I think I'm going to go back to pretending I'm straight when I'm really not. _

_I'm totally straight. Not lying. At all. _

Wait…fuck, that's what my parents want… Erm…Uh…well, to hell with you mom and dad! …I really shouldn't say things like that…Then again that would be the perfect reason to give my parents for not dating Tifa…Then again…I can't really pretend I'm straight as easily anymore…I wonder what mom would say if I told her I hit it up with a guy prettier than she? …Never mind, I know the outcome of that…She'd call my dad and he beat me half to death with a fence pole. Then force me to date Tifa anyways…Man, I'm fucked no matter what I do…

"Cloud? Helloooo!" I blinked again as the motion of his waving hands finally brought me back to the world of the conscious. "You looked like you were having some pretty tense conversation in there, I thought I'd break it up before a fight broke out or something."

"Oh yes Zack, I'm perfectly insane. I talk to myself too don't you know? Well, the voices talk to me, but people don't believe me so I tell them it's just me conversing with myself. They don't seem to have a problem with that so that's usually the direction I go. Though sometimes I'm known to go into convulsions for dramatic affect."

"You're very imaginative Spiky, I'll give you that!" He laughed, shaking his head and showing me a shirt that undoubtedly belonged to Reno. I wondered how he would feel about me wearing his clothes. I didn't know what mood he'd woken up in, but I was hoping it was a good one. After all I was kinda hoping he wouldn't forget our truce. I really didn't want to be on his bad side. He seemed to be a likable person when he wasn't acting like a moron, and confusing himself and everyone else…

"I'm ready! Let's get this show on the road!" I chirped trying to get myself more motivated than I was. Morning person is not what I would call myself. (Doesn't help that I got little help sleeping and still had this massive knot in the back of my head. Thank you Reno!)

"Now now Cloud, let's not get too enthusiastic!" He snorted leading me out of the apartment and, like normal, failing to remember to lock the door. 'Not that it would mean anything', I chuckled to myself as we entered the elevator.

…

At first I had a real issue with his motorcycle. It didn't seem to like me nor I it. Zack tried to coax me into getting on the back of it but every time I got closer it sputtered louder. I don't like loud things. Not to mention knowing for certain that I could easily DIE on this thing. I suppose I should have at least been grateful that it was Zack driving and not Reno. I couldn't picture Reno being a great driver.

I finally did stop being a chicken shit though and found myself sitting behind Zack, though I'm sure he wasn't appreciating the rip cracking grip I had on him with both of my arms around his torso.

"If you're trying to kill me Cloud," He coughed, "There are easier ways," He finished adding in a hearty chuckle.

"I'm not trying to kill you, this machine is trying to kill me!"

"Cloud we haven't even started moving yet…"

"Just imagine what it'll do when it DOES start moving!" I whined exasperatedly.

"God, you're so silly, it's cute. If it scares you so much then by all means, don't let go! Oh and here, put these goggles on, other wise you'll get blinded by the wind."

He put the goggles in one of the hands that was clutching to the front part of his shirt. I was hesitant to remove my arms at all. I know this thing didn't like me. I'm not paranoid but I know when something has it in for me! And this thing was one of those 'something's!" In a hurried rush I put them on and replaced my hands.

"Damn Cloud, you'd think the bike was gonna eat you or something!"

"You never know…" I replied pressing my face against his back to stifle the embarrassed rush of blood to my face. I must have sounded stupid. But I don't care. I fell off a motorcycle when I was little and I didn't want a repeat performance!

After about ten minutes of riding I started to trust the thing more or maybe it was Zack I started to trust more. I guess I felt he wouldn't let me die on his machine. Still, I can't say I wasn't in the least a little nervous. Reminders of asphalt rashes and broken bones are a vivid reminder of what can happen if you let your guard down.

We stopped in front of this very nice apartment setup. Part of me wondered why he didn't live in the same building as Reno and Sephiroth, but I'm sure there was a good reason for it. Not that I could picture what that reason might be, but I'm sure it was there. Needless to say though, I was grateful to get off that hellish machine. Zack didn't look very excited nor did he sound excited. He sighed as he nodded toward the door.

Standing by it was a woman, a very irritable looking young woman. I say young woman when actually she was probably about thirty-five. At first I thought she might be a resident but her stare was directed on Zack, so it left me to believe in other connections.

"Hello Stana," Zack said, giving her a very fake sounding pleasantry. "Come to see my out of my apartment? I'm surprised your old man didn't come and kick me out himself!"

"Now, now Zack. Taking an attitude won't get you your deposit back." She sneered down at him through her tidy bangs with the coldest gray eyes I've ever seen. She was a pretty woman. Short cut blonde hair, tall and a mixture of tones and lean, but that voice of hers was enough to drive even the most sex crazed perverts off. I swear I heard Zack mumble 'bitch' under his breath. And actually I wouldn't have been surprised if he had, because I was thinking the same thing.

"Shall we then? I've other things to do today, no offense Miss Perry, but I'd rather be anywhere but here."

"I bet you think you're cute don't you? It's no wonder my father kicked you out." She scowled at him and went inside, expecting him to follow.

"Uptight isn't she?" He whispered to me. "She's really something, thinking she's some hot shit because she got into the Turks and managed to get out with her life. Her old man's not really much better. I'd be surprised as shit if he wasn't here-"

A deeper voice shattered the rest of his thought, "Ah, Zack, just the person I was expecting to see."

In my mind I was expecting an older man, maybe on the large side, but this man was tall and very lean, with black hair that almost reached the tops of his shoulders and gray eyes that carried the same coldness as his daughter. I wouldn't say he looked young, but he looked well aged, sporting a few fine lines of irritation on his face, from probable years of this work. He folded his arms, looking very pleased. I get the feeling he did not want Zack around, but I had to wonder the reason.

"Yeah nice to see you too, De'neal. So, let's just cut to the chase, if I rip that stupid thing out can I get my deposit back?"

"In a hurry? I can't imagine why. But yes, the faster you do it the more you'll get back as well."

"Good, come on Cloud, we got demolition to do to that cabinet." He pulled my arm to lead me to the right way. His grip was probably tighter than he thought, but that was a clear indication that he was raging inside.

We stopped before a door with the number 521 posted on the door paneling. Zack fumbled with trying to get the keys out of his pocket, but to no avail and it only seemed to make him more frustrated. I placed my hand on his chest and he stopped moving. He was seriously spazzing out. I pulled the keys free from the offending pocket and slid it into the door handle. The faster we left the better it would be for everyone.

We made quick work of the cabinet he had been talking about. It really wasn't a bad addition. So I really can't see why it was such a problem. Though I guess it was quite odd to have a cherry stained oak cabinet in a predominantly steel adorned apartment. But nonetheless, it wasn't like it was hazardous or anything. I got the feeling that his landlord was just being mean to him as a goodbye present.

"About done?" The man with that acidic voice leaned against the doorway. "And Zack, I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" He looked at me a snorted. Zack didn't like that either, but before he could speak his mind, I intervened.

"Oh sir, I'm not a girl, but I suppose the sentiments might, could be the same." He lost his cocky grin and I smiled. "He's a real sweet heart in any case. Treats me real good. Sometimes I like to be spoiled, he does that well, I think. "

"Are you done yet?" The man looked away from me, looking a little pale. Good, this clearly homophobic bastard should be uncomfortable. Well at least that explains why he was really kicking Zack out.

"Yep, I did what you asked, now can I have my deposit back?" Zack stood next to me with one hand on his hip and the other arm casually finding its way into draping around my shoulders.

"Seems I was right about you."

"Say anything and you'll regret it Perry." Zack warned. While the man had the power to evict Zack he didn't have the power to stand up against a man who could break him in two with one arm. Even he knew better than to challenge that threat.

"Zack, let's go." I whined softly. He craned his neck to give me a mischievous grin. By now I'd learned there was no reason to worry about what that meant. Because I knew what that meant.

"Alright, 'love' let's go. So, De'neal, are you going to grant us the deposit? I'll be out of your hair before you knew I was here. I'm sure we would much rather be doing things other than being here getting discriminated against because we're not womanizers. You see my doll here is very needy and requires a lot of tender love and care."

"Take the damn deposit Zack and leave." De'neal growled thrusting an envelope in Zack's face.

"Alright Spiky! Let's grab my stuff and go!" Zack said gleefully and I couldn't help but smile. "And don't worry Perry, you'll never see me again! Bastardizing homophobe."

I could tell he felt good about being free of that man. We grabbed his stuff and strapped it carefully to the back of his motorcycle. (That mechanical creature that hates me, I swear.)

"Man, that went better than I thought! Nice going there Spiky!" Zack flashed me a smile while punching the number in the elevator for the right floor.

"I figured you could use a little assistance."

"You're devious you know that!"

"Oh yes Zack, of course I know that! And I use it well. I only look like an innocent angel to throw off the unsuspecting victi- er I mean people. Yes, people."

"God, you're silly, and I love it!" He shook his head waiting for me to open the door, since his arms were full with two boxes.

The door slid open and looking in, I paused. Zack paused. This was not a good thing.

"Hello Cloud, Zack."

"Hi Sephiroth…" I mumbled feebly. Reno was sitting on the counter not making eye contact. That wasn't a good sign.

"…Hey…Seph… How's it going?" Zack laughed nervously.

"Oh I think it's just fine, but we should talk, yes, I think we should talk, right now."

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Leo: Yeah I'm an evil whore I know x3! I love cliffhangers! Mwafa! I'm working on moving this story along so there might be a substantial period of time jumping in this story. (But don't worry this story has a long way to go before its end._

_Not to mention the sequel x3 Oh yes, there's a sequel! Ahem If any one would like to beta that for me, I would love you forever! Since I won't be posting it for a long while I'd like to work on getting all my typos out of it (and we all know one tends to overlook their own errors…) It's a mainly RenoxYazoo, definite CloudxVincent, and has a surprise ending which does include Sephiroth. So like email me, or something, if you're interested xD! _

_One last digital loving on my muse Liliath! Because she's managed to keep me writing this story when I probably would have let it sit and collect dust XD!_


	16. Resolution

_Leo: Like a sack of over-baked potatoes, dipped in a hard-shell topping this chapter came to me in the midst of my sleep induced dream-state and said: "You MUST write it this way!" And so, listening to that magical voice floating somewhere in my cranium, I impart to you this chapter! May thee be warned, this chapter is similar to a previous chapter in content, and many of you will finally w00t upon reading this. For the day has finally come! (No my lovelies this does not mean I have taken over the world or have spontaneously changed sex.) But alas the pairings have finally begun to direct themselves! _

_Enjoy!_

He Wasn't Always Insane 

**Chapter 16**

Sephiroth stood up and glanced back at Reno who still had this pitiful: "Don't beat me master" look on his face. I gotta hand it to Reno, he was brave for being the one to take it to Sephiroth and it sure explained why he was so eager to leave so early, and before I awoke no less. He was sitting on the edge of the counter with his shoulders slumped and his head down like a kid who'd been caught stealing from the corner shop. He looked up at me, and I got the same feeling from his expression as I do when I see a poor puppy that had just gotten hit in the street. I cringed.

Sephiroth walked over casually. You couldn't tell he was upset by his actions, but his voice was all you needed. The tone was so spine chillingly cold and just too passive for what he was saying. That was as creepy as hell.

"Come in, don't be shy. Zack, you look bewildered. It's not like you." He commented walking behind Zack and pushing the door shut. The thud of the door hitting its frame was obnoxiously loud at that moment. But the sound of the lock being pushed was far more frightening.

"Sephiroth, what are you-"

"Hush now Zack, I've got the floor. And until I've said everything I'd like to, it will stay that way, okay?"

"Yes…"

"Now, you do know what happened, yes?" Sephiroth asked and Zack only mustered up the balls to nod a yes. It's a terrifying thing when you can see a man like Zack, as strong and intelligent as he is, in fear to the point of absolute silence.

"Good that will make this much easier. Reno, pet, come here. NOW."

Reno hopped off the counter before the command was even fully spoken. He walked over and stood in front of Sephiroth, silently. Looking at him at that moment, he seemed so small. Sephiroth had this looming power to overshadow anyone. Whether it was purely strength, mental superiority or plain out superiority in age it was intimidating non-the-less.

"Now Reno, I want you to look at Zack. And when I say look at him, I mean a direct look redhead. I want you to realize right now that this is the person you're obsessed with. I want you to now look at Cloud. I want you to realize that he is not the person you were supposed to take your fantasies out on. And don't think you're getting out of this one Zack, you're just as much to blame as redhead here." Sephiroth folded his arms. "Both of you sit down on that couch, NOW. I'm not done with this lecture just yet."

The two both dropped their gazes to the floor and scuffled toward the sofa with as much quickness as a jeep and as much grace as a one legged penguin. (Which if you think about it that is kinda funny…)

"Cloud…"

I gulped and responded, wincing at the crack in my voice just from uttering a single word reply of: "Yes?"

"Before I even begin to tear these two into the floor, did Reno hurt you? And before you give me that abused pet face, I'm not mad to you."

"No…he didn't…" Yeah because it was completely consensual! Tell him that, Cloud! "He didn't hurt me…" You pansy.

"That's all I wanted to know." He sighed. "I'd like you to sit on the other side of the room if you don't mind. I've a few more nails to smack into this little fools."

I nodded. I felt bad for them, but Sephiroth seemed to know what he was doing. I personally think had their best interest at heart, even if he had a scary way of doing it. I slowly sat down in the chair across from the two offenders. It was almost ill worthy to think I had front row seats to their punishment.

"Now, before I start, because we all know I have a habit of starting off very well and not knowing how to stop, I want you two to both look at me and give me your silent vow that you will not interrupt me. At all. Because I'm very highly likely to strangle you both without a moments notice. Are we understood?" The two nodded trying not to show their discomfort. "Wonderful. Now, where was I? Oh yes, you two have been acting like incredible morons, more so than usual, and now that one of you has taken that a little too far, I finally have a reason to knock your heads off about it.

"Reno you're about as air headed as a hot air balloon, on a good day mind you. And you've got this obsessive need to strive for everything other than what you want when what you want has been sitting right in front of you secretly building a shrine to you in the basement of his apartment that doesn't even have a basement and he just got evicted from. Zack, you're about as big a pansy as…goddamn I don't even have a good metaphor for that one. Even still you're thicker than lead through a straw if you didn't notice the fine line of drool that can be found dripping down redhead's jaw every time your name is even mentioned, let alone the way he stares at you when you're in the same room. That damn nick name he has for you should be a clue in itself! Your inability to grow some man-parts to actually talk to him absolutely baffles me! It's just…well almost impressive how evasive you can be!

"Reno I know you're not as dumb as you train people to think you are. I've seen how smart you can be, when you're not acting like a prepubescent juvenile. If this were high school, which there aren't really that many differences, I would jam both of you into a locker and not open it until you two finally got your heads out of your southern entrances and finally realize: "Hey we should totally hook up!" and "You know what…you're completely right!" I have to wonder who the hell dropped the stupid bomb on you two.

"You belong together. Two big pieces of one very large, brain damaged and only slightly retarded, puzzle. You guys are part of the very small group of people whose presence doesn't make me want to give open-heart surgery to myself with a butcher's knife, and yet you guys have yet to see the most plainly obvious thing since Marka's revealing of his fancy for cross dressing!

"Reno, put Marka aside, don't try and rip Pharallah's throat out every time you see him. You don't really have the heart behind that lingering crush anymore. Zack, quit stalling and waiting for him to stop being stupid, the likeliness of that happening is one in a very large number with about 34 commas separating the number clusters. I am not leaving your sight, both yours; until you've said what you have to. From this instance on you are under my control."

He stopped to take a second to breathe. He wasn't kidding when he said he could go on for a long time. Inside I was praising his usage of language skills. The man likes to paint pictures with his words and listening to him is almost entertaining when you're not on the receiving end. Talk about sexy.

"Now, Zack. Look at Reno, and tell him what you've been saying in your head for the last, oh say year and a half?"

Zack looked like he was about to be shot. Talk about the embarrassing way to have to say something like that. "Um…"

"Ahem, look up at him and speak up. We all know it, he already knows it."

Zack stuttered again. I think he was feeling the pressure of Sephiroth's very commanding aura.

"Or would you rather say it first Reno? I'm sure that would get this going a little faster."

No one moved. Sephiroth stepped over to Zack, his long white hair draping over the front of his chest and shadowing his face, making him all the more ominous.

"Zack, if you don't act like the man here, I will take the last remaining happiness that you may have, crush it like glass and grind your face in it."

"…Okay…" He nodded slowly. Sephiroth stepped back about five feet and let Zack go from there, but he was still just close enough to step back in if he were so enticed to do so. Zack looked at Reno, whose face was turning slightly darker shades or red by the moment.

"Zack…"

"I'm doing it…"

I stood up and approached Sephiroth from behind. He looked back over his shoulder and gave me a questioning look. "Mind if I try something?" I whispered.

"By all means if it speeds this up then try it." He shrugged.

I casually walked around to the backside of the couch that Reno and Zack were sitting on. You could almost hear the thumbing of Zack's heart. Or maybe it was Reno's. God it might have been both.

"You couldn't have waited could you Reno?" I whispered my question in his ear. He groaned but he didn't get much of a response time because, grabbing Zack by the head and cradling my hand behind Reno's, I pushed the two of them together. If words wouldn't do it, then action sure as hell would.

The initial shock wore off after about half a second. I stood back and grinned at Sephiroth who nodded approval. Zack seemed to be able to express it much easier without words and Reno was quickly dominated. I knew that Zack had the top spot in that relationship.

I walked back over to Sephiroth, folded my arms and looked up at him with satisfaction.

"Good job newbie." He returned my smirk with his own. "Damn this is so very kinky and very much a turn on, I must say. Give him more tongue Zack."

Zack and Reno pulled apart, leaving Reno gasping for air. Kinda cute really. Reno's face was flushed brighter than his hair! Zack leaned next to Reno's ear and whispered something or other, but it was obvious as to what was whispered by how Reno threw himself at Zack, straddling the poor guy on the couch.

Even the loud slam of the entrance door didn't break the two apart.

"Holy shit! Free porn! I need to start barging in more often!"

"Hello Marka." Sephiroth said dryly. "What brings you about?" The general asked, leading him and me into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, "Oh nothing of great significance. The ball, dance, presentation, whatever ShinRa called it, has been pushed back a week! Which in a way kinda sucks. It would have been nice to get that over with."

"Pushed back? Wonderful…"

"Oh and you, Zack, Reno and little Spiky here are going with Pharallah, Tseng, his date and myself out partying tonight!"

Sephiroth went to speak.

"You open your mouth of protest and I'll stick my tongue down your throat."

Sephiroth paused and went to say something again.

"You tell me I'm crazy and you'll find yourselves in a very uncompromising situation. And no, you can't get out of this. You're going to dance, and I get to pick your outfit. Okay? Okay!"

"Wait a damn minut-"

"Now, now, Seph, don't start with me, every time you protest I wanna molest you more. Goddamn you're sexy you know that? When was the last time you got lai-"

"MARKA! FUCKING SHUT UP!"

"No need to go into conniption fits. We'll have fun! Besides, you've got to meet Sujuka. Oh you'll love him. Tseng picked a good one, I tell ya! Reno will make friends with him in a heart beat!"

"Who am I gonna like?" Reno asked as he and Zack came through the door, holding hands. Reno had quite an impressive mark on his neck and Zack had quite a smug grin on his face.

"Welcome to the conversation guys, anyways, Tseng's new love interest is a freaking doll I swear! Scowls like a god and is cynical as shit! The two strangely fit together."

"What's he work for?" Zack asked.

"He's scientist buddy of Pharallah. Anyways, you guys better be ready when I come back, I'm not leaving without you!" Marka said in a tone entirely too gleeful as he slipped out the door with one last wave.

"…What the hell just happened?" Sephiroth asked staring in the direction Marka was just standing in.

"He disappears faster than he comes…" I commented.

"Usually…" Sephiroth moped walking back into the kitchen. I decided to follow after him, but I paused at the door to over hear the very small exchange of words out of Zack and Reno.

"…I love you Reno."

"I know, I love you too, daddy."

"I still feel like a perv when you call me that."

"Oh you should daddy, you should." He snickered.

I smiled to myself and walked out into living room, where Sephiroth was looking zoned out on the couch. He looked up at me and shot me a quizzical look. I stopped right in front of him and looked down at him. That quizzical look only deepened.

"What?"

I said nothing, but I leaned down and, turning my head a little to the side, I captured his mouth with mine. It didn't last long, just long enough to create a reaction. I stood up straight again and grinned smugly.

"Just a little payback, that's all." I winked as I walked off toward my room in search of clothing to wear after I got a shower. You see I'm smart. I know to take a shower first. Otherwise there will be no hot water. And I had a feeling that Zack and Reno would be sharing a shower, and that meant hot water was very unlikely after they were done.

I was pretty damn proud of myself. I'd managed to get a one up on Sephiroth, so now we were almost even. It's been reluctant to admit the immediate attraction I'd had for the man the moment I saw him. Granted I think when I first saw him, I'd thought I was feeling an uneasy mixture of fear and intimidation. In reality Sephiroth was not only one of the most pleasing eyesights around, but he also had an amazingly fun personality. It's always assumed he might be one of those guys who were so cool and detached and maybe he seems that way to other people, but once you get passed that, he's really down to earth.

I closed the bathroom door. I didn't bother with the lock. I would later on thank myself for that. I never had the thought that it would be necessary. I mean Jesus, it's not like I was a very shy person. After all less than 24 hours previous I'd had a casual fuck with Reno. That's not very personal if you ask me. Though, I think I was doing a pretty damn good job disguising the limp. Reno left me with a few bruises too. I'd have to remember to thank him.

I looked in the mirror and pin pointed all of Reno's marks. The most obvious ones were on my collar bone from where he drew blood, but I got the last laugh there, since I left my marks on Reno's throat, where it would be much harder to hide. I had to wonder what Reno was like when he wasn't being a violent poster child for BDSM. (Oh I knew he wanted to do much worse to me than he did.) Actually, I would have really liked to watch Reno get owned properly. I bet he's hot when he's writhing beneath someone else.

Oh damn it Cloud. Stop thinking like that. You're turning into a freaking Nympho.

The steam that rose from the water had finally fogged up the mirror too much for me to continue to inspect my wounds. So I finally just peel off the rest of my clothing, or rather Reno's clothing. I seem to fit his pants very well. Though I did notice they were a bit tight on me, and I wasn't a very large guy. It almost concerned me to think that Reno was that thin, but I dismissed that quickly. He seemed fine in any case.

The hot water was a blessing against my skin. I finally got a real chance to nurse the sores and try to therapeutically steam soak out the aches. Next time I decide to get raped, then consent (thus forth making it not rape anymore), I'm making sure my attacker doesn't throw me on the floor.

I jumped only a little when I heard the door open. Since there were only three other people to chose from and Zack and Reno were probably off spooning somewhere, I was left with the conclusion that it was Sephiroth who'd entered the bathroom. And if I was right, then it wasn't because he didn't know I was in here. He was here to continue this little game of ours.

"You know, foreplay is so last week." I commented idly.

"Is that so?" A deep voice responded and I heard the door close again. A pair of feet padded across the mist-covered floor. He wasn't being stealthy now. I mean there was no reason.

"And it's not nice to peek on people." I smiled enjoying myself far too much. Oh yes, I was at least 7 years younger than he, my rough guess, but that didn't mean I couldn't reel him in if I wanted to. I'd watched older boys when I was in high school, not to mention a guy knows what a guy wants better than any girl could. Facing the facts, I was ridiculously cute and intentionally teasing and already proving I'm easier than I should be.

_That's right Cloud, your parents aren't here, embrace your homosexuality while you still can!_ …That was possibly the most fucked up thing you've ever said to me, subconscious. _And yet deep down inside you know I'm right. _Touché inner self, Touché.

"Oh please, Reno does it all the time and the most he ever gets is a healthy slap. Which is more of a turn on than a punishment really. Nothing's hooter than a big welting hand print on the side of your face, I tell you!"

"Are you asking me to smack you then?" I snorted.

"That all depends, do I get to respond?" He smirked, sticking his head in the shower at eye level with me.

I trailed a finger absently along the collar of his white shirt. "Hmm, only if you promise to hit really hard," I purred.

"Now, now Cloud. You'd better restrain yourself. Or I may be tempted to just throw all sensibility to the wind and have my way with you right here."

"You never heard me say no." I slurred seductively, grabbing his collar and forcefully pulling him into the shower with me.

I'm certain the only way I got away with that was because he wasn't expecting it. Otherwise I doubt I would have managed to force him of all people into the hot water fully dressed. God this is like any gay man's wet dream come true.

It was my shining moment after 18 years of being told I'm not allowed to wear girls shoes, kiss boys and that I'm straight, to shove my parents ideals in their faces.

"Oh you realize you've just condemned yourself of one mind fucking round of sex in the shower yes?"

"Yes…I very much do."

XxX

_Leo: Cliffhanger! Hate me? Oh you should. But don't you worry next chapter has some good SephirothxCloud hotness in it. I'm going to make an alternate version, which will only go on my web page (you know that's gonna have some NC17 rating in it, along with that RenoxCloud chapter, which will get a little more detail spanked into it.) But I will post a version similar to that RenoxCloud chapter._

_Also, I'm working on a few side fics, an alternate to this one with a ZackxCloud, SephirothxReno, and RufusxTseng pairing set up. And a fic with a CloudxReno, base pairing. So look out for those xD I'll probably post those on my Web page first (linked in profile). I might also get a AFFN account, but I haven't decided. _

_And don't worry I'll update soon, otherwise I may get killed. **Much love to Liliath**! This is my surprise to you, my lovely muse!_


	17. Bliss

_**X x WARNING xX**: SephirothxCloud this chapter! This one is more detailed than the last, so please, if it's not your cup of tea don't delve! I don't want this story deleted because you don't agree! I've rated it under mature for a reason! If it is your cup of tea, then enjoy it! _

_I tried to cut it down, so that I could sensor it, but that just didn't want to work. This one isn't as…compromising, as the Reno/Cloud chapter in it's full detail. So I left it in it's original format._

**He Wasn't Always Insane  
**Chapter 17 

I hadn't been thinking all too much when I'd pulled him into the shower with me. Because peeling off the layers of clothing he wore was actually more of a pain, soaking wet, than it would have been if he'd been dry. He didn't give me any time to really focus on that though. He pressed his mouth over mine and pressed me against the steamed tile of the shower and directly under the path of the water. It had this incredible waterfall feeling and even despite the heat of the water, a chill ran up my spine when he slowly ran his tongue along my teeth. It was so incredibly hot the way he pressed his hand around my neck, yet not with enough force to actually cause me anymore than a masochistic pleasure. Oh yes, he was a sadist. I was a masochist. This couldn't have been more perfect.

His body pressed flat against mine and I pulled the white over shirt off slowly, wrapping my arms around his chest and gripping the back. His hands kneaded into my shoulder, only relinquishing their grasps to remove the sopping wet article of clothing. The loud thud of the now heavy article resounded through the bathroom, but it fell irrelevant, as I'd already begun on the undershirt, pushing it up his very pleasantly toned chest. His chest was so inviting and I was feeling like such a daring little bitch that I almost surprised myself when I leaned forward and ran my tongue along his collarbone and down the sternum. I was rewarded with a pleased sigh.

For a moment I felt rather awkward being completely naked, while he was still clothed in part. But by this time we were both working on fixing that, while some how maintaining yet another suffocating kiss. I swear if we'd timed it just right he would have breathed out, while I was breathing in and we probably could have lived that way. Especially considering neither of us was willing to break that contact. It seemed Sephiroth liked innocent little blondes. Well, seemingly innocent.

We managed to wrangle him out of his undershirt, leaving more of his handsome chest to be devoured and it seems Reno wasn't the only 'chest' kinda guy. I shivered, despite the warm water, when he grazed his teeth along my neck and sucked on the tender flesh. While the two of them are 'chest' erotic, I'm more for the shoulders. I was left to wonder what category Zack falls under.

I knew that making any guttural moans was probably a bad idea if I wanted to keep this in control at all, but you try telling Sephiroth not to put perforations in your skin and see how well you do. That's right. You wouldn't and I didn't either. It was too much of a turn on. So I was forced to suffer the effects, which was undoubtedly a load and unrestrained moan.

"You like that do you?" He whispered into my neck.

"You have no idea." I gasped for air.

"Oh, I think you give it away enough." He chuckled deeply, and if it weren't for the hot water making my skin flushed already, he would have noticed the blush across my face. Not to point out what he was talking about, but I wasn't the only one with a massive erection in that particular shower, on that particular moment.

"You're one to talk." I retorted but nothing more was said because we were back to feasting on each other's faces. It was actually somewhat fun getting to play 'undress the Sephiroth'. I was intentionally being slow now. While the lust was thicker than the water raining down on us, I was willing to wait that torturous amount of time if only to make him more anxious as well. "So, Sephiroth, when was the last time you got laid?"

He grinned smugly. It was such a pleasant expression on him. It made him seem so much more powerful and charming somehow. "Ask me in about an hour." He replied with a look of clever mirth.

"I'll be sure to." I replied, knowing that I was intentionally being seductive. I unbuttoned his slacks and worked on sliding them down. I was surprised a little when he all but crushed me up against the steamed tile. The shit that man could do with his mouth is mind fucking indeed. No wonder Zack had fond memories or times in the past when the general had gotten drunk.

I slid a leg up the inside of his thigh and helped pull down those sexily restraining slacks, that I'd been secretly dying to get him out of since I'd watched him chew out the two love birds. You can't imagine how sexy it was to see him standing up there acting so damn controlling. Much to my satisfaction, those slacks were now pooled around his feet, much akin to the fate his shirts had shared and it was then I learned an interesting fact.

"So Sephiroth, for you its neither boxers nor briefs?"

"I prefer a certain sense of freedom." He grinned deliciously. Oh god, I could eat his face he was so gorgeous. And that just made me sound like a damned freak. But you know what I don't care. The whole time I'd been telling myself all sorts of bullshit to deny the fact that I'd snuck into Soldier just in hopes of being bossed around by him, maybe even get my ass kicked by him if I was lucky. Sharing a shower with him? Fuck, if I was dreaming then for god's sake leave me be. If I was in a coma, then hell, just up the mako dosage and let my brain have its fun! I'll be an addict if this is my reward. I didn't give a rat's ass if I'd only known him for what three days? Hell I'd fucked with Reno the night before and I'll be damned I didn't feel bad about it. Okay maybe a little but it all worked out in the end right? (And now I notice that I've picked up on Reno's speech patterns and vulgarity…. Fuck…yo.)

"I can tell," I purred.

"You know, if you keep acting sexy like that you can kiss foreplay good bye."

"Oh? Don't you remember Sephiroth? Foreplay is so last week." I crooned, arching my shoulders. I had to reach up to snake a hand through that sexy mane of hair. He was taller than me and I liked that. I liked the feeling of being dominated.

"Ah yes, you did say that, didn't you? Then allow me to skip pleasantries." His voice was devious in intention. I knew that sound. It was the same sex laced husky tone that the redhead had used on me. I didn't even have time to yelp before he lifted me up against the tile. It may have surprised me, but I wasn't slow to respond. I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles. He was strong. Just by the fact that he could hold me up in such a compromising way and not lose his balance and knock us both down.

I was eye level with him now and I shifted hotly. Feeling his hardness against mine, was an utter fucking turn on! So much in fact I didn't have a chance for coherent words. Or that could have been the vicious kiss he'd pulled me into. He liked to muffle any reactions from me. It was a power he had. I don't know about him but it gave me a pleasant warmth through my body when my attempted vocal reaction created a vibration through both of our mouths.

He pulled back and breathed, his half lidded eyes pelting me with a question that I wasn't going to give him time to ask. Reno gave me the same option and we all know how hard I begged for more. Self torture, for the win.

"Yes." I stated simply, and he looked satisfied with that as consent. Not that I would have protested. Hello, walking wet dream silently asking to have sex with me. If I'd said no, I would have excused myself, just so that I could go kick my own ass. Then I would have come back and told him my subconscious is a jackass and doesn't know better. And I'll have you know, my subconscious is, in fact, a jackass.

_I've become a Nympho. Oh my god. I'm so kicking Reno's ass for this. His sexy, well sculpted, pretty little ass at that._ Subconscious, please shut up. _Make me bitch._

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours I was going to have my poor ass abused by a hot man without lubrication. Jesus, you'd think I was into this kinky shit or something. Damn it, Cloud, watch the language. You don't want people thinking they're listening to Reno or something. But you know, I really didn't care at that moment. When your body wants it, you don't say no. I loosened my leg hold just enough to put myself in the right position.

"Say the word, Cloud." He said. I knew he was waiting for me to be ready. It was kind of him but hell, I like surprises sometimes.

"Word."

The sense of pain was indescribable as he pushed into me. It wasn't like with the redhead, who wasn't nearly as…built, as Sephiroth. This was like utter torture. The searing sensation shot through my whole body and I swear for a moment I saw patches of white. I breathed heavily as I felt him move deeper into me, seemingly tearing me apart. He held like that while I was fighting back a horrid mixture of scream and shriek. I'm sure by now it was obvious to the other two occupants of this apartment, but I didn't need to alert the whole damn building. The blinking white in my eyes stopped slowly, only to be blurred again as my eyes watered over. The pain was still so hot and almost unbearable to the point that it left me with a wracking shudder of pleasure. I wasn't fragile. I wanted to be hurt. I needed to be hurt.

My ragged breath wasn't the only sound taking up that warm atmosphere. His breathing was heavy as well and his skin as flushed as mine. I could finally see him again now that my brain was finally distinguishing what had happened to my body. I tightened my leg hold once again feeling more of that pleasant agony as I forced the rest of him into me. He let out the lowest pitched moan I'd ever heard out of anyone before. If I wasn't already sporting one, I would have so gotten a massive erection from that sound alone.

"Gods, Strife, you're so tight." He whispered raggedly, not caring that his silver hair lay blanketed all around us as he leaned his head into my neck, gently sucking at the skin.

I couldn't say anything. I was too mind fucked to find the words. Between the pain and the massive wave of pleasure to follow I was basically incapacitated. I slacked the leg grip on him to give him room to move. Pain or no pain I wanted more, and I wanted it immediately.

The water turned cold. But that didn't even register at that moment. To be it was still like a fucking sauna. He moved against me, slowly. Painfully slow and I couldn't hold back the low moans. His mouth danced along my neck and I'm sure he could feel the vibration in my throat. What he was doing to me was just absolutely incredible so the point I was in fear of blacking out. With Reno I'd felt more animalistic, but this was fiery. Wild in a different kind of way that I still can't even begin to explain.

His body was so close to mine, pressing me against the tile. At this rate I wouldn't last very long. The motion of our bodies was just too much.

And then I wailed. I couldn't hear anything but I know it, because his fingers brushed over my lips and entered my mouth, giving me something to stave off the loud shriek of pleasure that was sure to follow the first. He'd hit that one spot that brought those white spots back into my eyes and closed my mind down from any other sense. He'd figured out how to move into me in just the right way and he did it again. My heart was pounding so hard and gripped him with a force I'm sure would leave marks on him later. He repeated the action again and my breathing hitched. It felt so good.

"Oh god, oh god." I panted and I'm not even sure if those words were coherent in the least to him. I couldn't hear what I was saying, but I knew what I was trying to convey. "Fucking hell, Sephiroth!" I knew he at least heard me scream his name, because he grinned against my neck. "Harder…" I breathed. It was so good it was bringing tears into my eyes. I couldn't stand it.

I felt his breath on my shoulder and I knew there wasn't much left in either of us. I was so close it was alarming. Our pace increased and I couldn't help but cling to him like he was a lifeline. There's only so much pleasure a man can take before his brain just finally loses all functioning ability. I can't even begin to imagine the incoherent babblings I was spouting off with, but I know I was uttering some kind of sound. He was repeatedly hitting that spot, over and over, harder and harder with each thrust. I'm sure listening to me, lose it, did something for him though. My legs tightened around his waist.

His mouth came down on mine so hard that the scream beginning to form in my throat died down into a loud whimper as I came so hard I though I was going to go into cardiac arrest. There were some beautiful stars in the ceiling of that bathroom though, and I never knew they came in so many colors. With one last thrust he followed my lead. His deep voice was deafened by the breath-stealing kiss he had me in. My arms were wrapped so tight around him I thought for a second I might choke him. One of his hands had to let go of me in order to rest on the tile for support. I'm still impressed that he's managed to do what he did to me like that and I certainly didn't regret a second of it.

Carefully he pulled out and some how managed to let be back on my feet, even though I fell into him immediately. He held me up and used the wall to keep himself from falling over. We were still lost in that feeling of bliss. I was so zoned out; I really don't even remember how we'd managed to finish showering. That tingling feeling remained in my body for quite some time after that. Every touch felt like a relaxed warmth. The after effect was amazing. With Reno we were being too violent to appreciate such an effect. (Even though I won't deny how good that felt too.)

We both exited the bathroom and I'm sure there was a certain glow to both of us. I can't imagine how there wouldn't be. Talk about some mind-blowing shit right there! For god's sake I could imagine myself having some crazy dreams over that. And it actually happened! If I ever felt more smug and content I sure as hell don't remember it. The two of us, now cleanly dressed emerged into the living room and paused.

Zack and Reno were both on the couch and at first my mind was thinking 'what did we just walk into?' Then I realized what was really going on and I wanted to laugh out loud. Zack had Reno seated on the floor, actually, in front of him and he had a knee on each side of Reno, a brush in one hand and a long section of hair in the other, Reno's hair. Reno looked like he was high or something.

"Oh, my. What have we walked into Cloud?" Sephiroth brought the first sound.

"Oh Hey Seph, Cloud." Zack looked up, eyes gleaming with mirth. "You guys were off doing your thing so I managed to convince Reno to let me play with his hair a bit. It's softer than you'd think."

"Shut up. Brush." Reno's words were clipped; he was enjoying that activity way too much.

"Now, if I could just get my hands on you hair then it would be-"

"Thinking can kill you know. In your case anyways." Sephiroth cut him off. There was no way anyone was getting close enough to 'play' with that man's hair. Except maybe…

"Hey Zack, his hair's soft too." I smiled sweetly under the gaze of Sephiroth, who had just realized my hand had trailed up his back and lost itself in soft silver locks. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was still wet, but some how it still had that softness. I could only imagine what it would feel like dry and fluffed a bit.

"You traitor."

"Oh Seph, I'm not a traitor, if I was a traitor I'd drag you over to Zack and let him feel you up. I mean feel up your hair that is." I grinned, watching Sephiroth facial expression change dramatically.

"I won't even ask where your hand just went, Spiky." Zack chuckled.

"You know for such a small guy, you've got an awful lot of sass." The deep voice, that could probably make straight men faint, cooed in my ear. I had to resist the urge to melt into a little puddle of Cloud goo.

"I like to think of it as flirtatious hit points."

"Well you've got a lot of them I'll say." Reno nodded, finally joining the conversation. "So Seph, how was your shower?" For a second there I was afraid his face would crack with how wide he was grinning.

"Explosive." He replied and I snorted out a laugh. That was possibly the worst word choice he could have used if he was expecting some maturity and I wasn't the only one who snorted out loud. Zack did too.

"…That was a bad way to put it wasn't it?" The general looked at Reno, who nodded, but it was easy to see Reno was restraining himself from joining us in our laughter.

"Oh boy…" He finally laughed himself. "This is going to be a scary night, stuck in a single building with a group of adult children."

"Like you're one to talk." Reno stuck his tongue out, "Besides you just made it with a sixteen year old. Who are you to talk!"

My eyes widened a little and I looked over at Sephiroth. I have to say, the look on his face was rather priceless. His mouth was hanging open and he gawked at me. Some how I managed to catch on to the fact that Reno was playing a joke and I'm sure Zack was the one behind it. Possibly from the fact that I'd never told Reno I was actually eighteen and Zack hadn't corrected him, or maybe the look Reno kept sending me that I was seeing out of the corner of my eye.

"Cloud…you're sixteen?" He finally asked and I only smiled sweetly, but said nothing. I know it was cruel but I wanted to see what he would do. He paled. Significantly.

"Hey Zack," Reno's voice cut into the moment. "You owe me twenty Gil. I told you he'd look like he were about to die."

"You win that time Reno. Don't fret Seph, we're just playing." Zack shook his head in amusement. Sephiroth twitched. "He is actually eighteen."

"I'm going to kill both of you!" I leaned against the wall and tried not to collapse into a fit of giggles and Sephiroth really did pounce on both of them and soon enough he had Zack and Reno both in a neck hold in the center of the floor. Poor Reno, though, I think got his face smacked into the table, but despite that he was still laughing hard. Probably too hard.

"Oh Seph, your hair smells so good!" Zack commented through a choked attempt. "I could just lick you, you smell so good!" And he did just that.

"Oh dear Gaia Zack!!" The general shuddered.

"Hey that's to make up for the fact that I'm the only one who didn't get a piece of Cloud!" He cooed affectionately and I blushed.

"Keeping talking like that Zack and you might!" Reno plain out laughed. I blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Though, just for your general information, he's a bit of a masochist." Sephiroth added, oh and he calls me a traitor! I didn't think my face could possibly hand more blood flow.

"So, are you guys done fornicating in the shower? Because I'm sure daddy and I would like to take a shower, before getting down and dirty in a Turk infested bar."

"By all means. Fornication is done." Sephiroth held out a hand to direct them to the shower.

"For now." I slipped in quickly.

Zack grinned. "Heh, well we sure heard you." He stood up and pulled Reno to his feet. Reno didn't complain, actually he fell into Zack's embrace. Reno looked so small compared to Zack, whose arms were around Reno's shoulders from behind. "I tell you, I didn't pin you to be a screamer, Cloud."

"Oh you have no idea, daddy. Masochistic little animal likes to be smacked around a bit too."

"So, that explains why you have slight bruising on your face." Sephiroth eyes Reno, who returned his look with a sheepish one of his own.

"Hey he wanted it man. He begged to be hit."

I sauntered over to Sephiroth and sat down next to him on the couch, "I won't deny it. But you liked it too you pervert."

"Didn't see me denying nothing."

"Double negatives cancel out the meaning of the sentence Reno."

"Oh screw you Spiky."

"Been there, did that."

"Not even clever man."

"Truth isn't always clever, redhead."

"Okay you win this time, but I've got you next time!" He put his hands on his hips, but with Zack embracing him like he was a woman it kinda killed the effect.

"You guys better hurry, god knows when Marka's coming back to retrieve us." Sephiroth gave them a suggestive look and nodded toward the bathroom.

"Fine fine, if you insist." Zack made it sound like a pain, but the way he swooped Reno up into his arms and carried him off bridal style spoke in different tunes. Reno only struggled for a moment. I guess getting carried off like a chick wasn't manly enough for him.

"So, what now?" I asked once the door closed.

"Hm, I hadn't thought that far. I suppose I should warn you of a few things. Since we're going out with Marka and the others."

"Something I should be worried about?"

"There's always something you should be worried about with this crew. But really, watch out for Marka. He's a flirt. A hardcore flirt. He does it in front of Pharallah even. I guess they're confident in their relationship. He'll drag you into a dance. I promise. It's a fate you can't escape. Speaking of which, do you dance?"

"I know how, if that's what you're asking." Yeah, I won't lie. I know how to dance. Us closet homos gotta find some way to relieve the pain of being forced into being straight. I'm still going to argue that I'm straight, just so I don't feel like I'm going against everything I was raised to be…

…That's a weak argument now isn't it? Hey I never said I was arguing for the truth.

"Then you'll probably get attacked by Reno too. He loves to dance. By love I mean if dancing had a corporeal form he would have sex with it. Have a beer. Then have sex with it again. I can't deny that he's good at it though. Oh, Tseng…Yeah I should warn you about him too. Tseng…okay he's normally very restrained, but the moment he starts drinking…Well let's just say he's a lush. Make sure you don't look at him directly if he speaks and you can't understand him. I wound up with his tongue down my throat once because I failed to get away quick enough." He paused in thought. "Hmm. I think that's about it. I don't know this person Tseng is bringing so we may just get surprised."

"Sounds amusing enough. I'm not much of a drinker, so I think I'll be okay."

"I'm not either really."

I think both of us lost our train of thought when a loud ragged scream emanated from the area of the bathroom and something to the effect of 'Yes Zack, harder!' followed. A loud pounding sound followed and I felt sorry for Reno's head, because I'm sure that's what it was.

"I have half a mind to go in there and peek." Sephiroth mumbled nonchalantly.

"I do too, if we're doing confessions. And he said I was loud." I smiled and closed my eyes.

I hadn't realized I'd actually fallen asleep until Reno's loud voice vibrated in my skull. I had been just a little worn out. Come on, you try exerting that much energy and in such an awkward way and seeing how well your body functions when it was in such a very comfortable position. I did feel too bad though, because when I opened my eyes I saw Sephiroth with his eyes closed too. Well, they were until Zack's tongue magically found its way into the man's ear.

"Oh fucking hell Zack!" He jumped and clamped a large hand over his ear.

"While you guys did look so peaceful, all asleep and innocent like even though we know you're both demons in disguise, we had to get you up, Marka called and said he's on his way up and you guys still have to change into party wear!"

"Fine, fine, for fuck's sake." The silver haired man sat straight and ran his hand over his face. "How long did we sleep?"

"Only a few hours."

"Hours?!" Sephiroth and I looked at each other in slight surprise.

"Okay, you guys seriously gotta stop that simultaneous replying thing, because it's so creeping me out." The black haired Soldier crossed his arms. "Marka said he wants to see you wearing black Seph."

"He can bite me."

"Also, he said if you respond with 'fuck you, go to hell, bite me, or kiss my ass' then he was going to come up here and dress you himself."

"I'll wear black."

"He said if you comply then he told me to say 'I thought so.'" Reno said hopping over to the kitchen. I finally got a good view of Reno too and damn.

He looked good. He was a tad on the skinny side, more lanky than anything else. But in those pants and that shirt he looked…eatable. The outfit was simple. Nothing overly extravagant. Just black pants, looked like leather maybe, and a black shirt with a high neck on it. His goggles were gone and his hair wasn't tied back like usual, which allowed his long hair to spill all over his shoulders, adding a fiery red glow to his attire. His blue eyes were the most standoutish feature in that outfit. You didn't notice them as starkly when he was wearing the blue suit. But here, they sparkled.

I looked over at Zack. I'll tell you what. If he planned on wearing that all night, he might have just gotten a piece of me. He wore a white button up, which was open down the first three buttons, and he had a black undershirt. Neither was tucked in and he looked like he matched pants with Reno. The final top off was the combat boots. I have no idea why but the combat boots made him as eatable as Reno.

"Something wrong Spiky?" Zack's voice un-dazed me.

"Nope. Just admiring the view."

"Heh, just wait. These two will lose half of their clothes by the end of the night." A pale hand appeared before me and I took it. Sephiroth helped me up and directed me into the hall. "Now let's see what I have that you can fit."

"Oh, so you're going to play dress up with me?" I joked.

"I'd rather play 'dress down' with you. But I don't want to give Marka the satisfaction of walking in on me while I'm doing unspeakable things to you in my closet. As tempting as you are."

"Tease." I huffed.

"You bet your sweet ass."

"Oh trust me. My ass knows." I grinned at the joke and he shook his head at me with a pleasant expression of mirth.

"Oh SEPHIROTH!" A loud singsong voice echoed through the apartment.

"…Marka's here…" Sephiroth sighed and threw me some clothes to put on quickly while he started to redress himself. I was tempted to just watch him.

"You'd better hurry Sephiroth. Zack can only hold Marka off so long!" Reno's voice echoed down the hall.

"We're coming for god's sake!" he looked at me. "This is going to be an experience, if nothing else."

Indeed.

**To be Continued…**

_Leo: Remember way back when I mentioned that this story was going to be only oh say 15 or 20 chapters? I lied. I lied HARD. I've got a solid plot, two sequels and a horrible realization that this story may possibly only be about half way completed…I hope you guys like long running fics!_

_Dedicated to my muse Liliath! It's because of you that this story hasn't been terminated from existence!_

_Last note, this was my first really detailed attempt at a lemon, so cut me some slack, oka? I've got an account on Adult fanfiction(dot) net so when I finally have this story beta'd I'll be posting the unedited/detailed version of the Reno/Cloud chapter(Which I've added like 5 pages of crap to), until then I have it on my website! Which is in my profile and it's one of the first links you'll see. If you read that version please leave me comment! I like to know who's reading what!_


	18. Crossdressing

_Would you believe this story is 5 pages shy of 150 pages long!? Holy crap!_

**He Wasn't Always Insane  
Chapter 18**

When we walked out into the living room again, redressed, I'd expected a number of things and possibilities, but what we found, was not one of them. Sephiroth, too, was standing there with his mouth hanging open when we laid eyes on Marka. I wasn't sure whether to be turned on or horrified. He looked up at us and grinned. Even with him looking directly at us I don't think we could change the expressions we wore. The shock was just too much.

"…M-marka, what the fuck are you wearing?" the silver haired man to my right finally stuttered.

"I look cute don't I?" He flaunted.

"…Is that a …skirt?"

"You bet your pretty ass it is! Okay, maybe it's little short…but hey it's not my fault the only girl-wear I have left is this. If a certain someone hadn't cleaned out my cross dress gear I'd have more options." He sent a lazy look over to Pharallah, who blushed just looking at him.

It's safe to say he looked like a chick. He was wearing a short skirt. When I say short I mean it. He would be standing all night if he expected to keep himself covered. It looked like he had a man's black wife beater underneath a girl's button up. The button up was open in the front and there was a brown belt wrapped around his abdomen keeping dress shirt from flapping open. He had two necklaces around his neck, one had a ShinRa logo on it and the other was just a gold chain. His lilac colored hair was bound back, like I'd seen it before, and it was still unruly as ever. His hair was layered so much there was no definite length and it was crazier than Reno's in the front. Top all of that off with some army boots and you've got yourself a perfect image of what we were seeing in front of us.

"Well Marka, I gotta say, you've got some nice legs."

"Why thank you Zack. At least someone took the time to compliment me!" He stood in a very confident way. Looking like that he was making me straight again. Or…would that still make me gay?

"Um…not that I don't think you look incredibly…feminine, but why are you wearing that?" The general asked and really I think we all wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Tseng's new bitch didn't think I would. Naturally, I had to prove him wrong. Besides I've got fifty Gil betting that I can make someone nose bleed by the end of tonight."

"This fails to surprise me some how…"

"Oh you've not seen the first of it. He said he's do it too, if I did." A sly grin slid across the shorter man's face. He was a partier that's for sure. He reminded me of Reno in so many ways. "Luckily this shirt is just the right length to hide the dragon though."

"Dragon?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've got a nice big dragon tattoo on my stomach. Got it back when I was still stupid. Or rather stupider than I am now."

"'Stupider' isn't a word." Pharallah added from the background.

"Oh shut up, it is too. Anyways, I think it's an ugly tattoo. But at least I don't have them on my face." He glanced over at Reno who only stuck his tongue out as a retort.

"The longer we're here the less time we have to get drunk guys." Pharallah spoke up again. He looked pretty good himself. Wearing something similar to what I was adorned in. Plain white shirt with buttons up the front, tan slacks (mine were gray) and boots that probably weren't his.

"I'll agree with Allah here." Zack snorted. "As long as I don't have to sit next to him. I don't wanna be cursed."

"I'm not an occult worshipper for God's sake!"

"Not usually anyways."

"Marka, you are not helping."

"Hey you don't help me when I'm begging you to untie me in the morning and I'm late for work." He grumbled and Pharallah smirked.

"Yeah well, Mr. Turk, maybe you should learn how to undo knots properly."

"Touché, Phara, Touché."

"That's right, bitch, I win that round. Now let's go before Tseng gets too drunk to realize we're even there."

"Wait you guys let him get started already?" Reno asked with amusement laced so clearly in his voice.

"Yeah, there were only so many people we could transport, you know. He's there with Rude, Sujuka, and a few of the other Turks. We can be on our way now as long as you guys all promise not to rat me out for 'borrowing' a ShinRa transport truck."

"Marka…you guys didn't seriously borrow a ShinRa truck?" Zack asked. Even I knew that could get someone into serious trouble. The conversation continued even as we all crammed into the small elevator. I wound up comfortably leaned against Sephiroth's chest. I think I like crowded elevators.

"Oh course I did! You guys should know me by now! I'll take what I want, when I want it and for what ever reason I may want it for. I'm a Turk. I get away with murder. Literally."

"So Marka, when you're shooting someone point blank in the face, do you feel bad at all?" Zack yawned. If he was yawning already he was going to be drop dead tired by the end of the night. Then again I remember how lax I was after that occurrence in the shower.

"I usually feel bad because I lost count of the tally. It's hard to threaten people with statistics if you can't even remember how many people's heads you've blown off."

"You're a sick man, you know that right?" The elevator dinged, and we filed out.

"Yeah. I know. I'll have you know I love my job. It's some how thrilling when you can manage to be 5'5, and appear as threatening as a hair ball and still manage to reign terror into the hearts of the scum bags of the planet."

"The only thing threatening about you is your libido."

"Oh Sephiroth you're so mean to me. Oh and how was the little blonde one?"

"How was?" Two green eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, you know…I'm trying to use some class here and find a substitute word for sex." He replied, which defeated the whole purpose of trying to find a substitute word, if you ask me. I couldn't help but blush a little. I refrained from saying anything.

"How the fuck did you know that Marka?"

"I'm the god of internal intelligence, don't you know? I know everything. That and the fact that you've got that glowing after sex look and you're subconsciously touching each other a lot. Oh and you've got a smirk barely visible under your typical scowl. So it was clear to me."

"Is he always this perceptive?" I whispered to Pharallah who'd some how found his way on the other side of me.

"Yes…and it's scary. He's great at catching things like that but when it comes to the obvious stuff, you can tack stupid right on his forehead. If there's not puzzle or something that requires him to analyze it then he's about as useless as Reno."

"I heard that!" Reno scowled.

"Hey! I did too!" Marka's scowl matched Reno's.

"You're a bad influence, Marka." Sephiroth merely stated.

"I'll have you know I'm the reason Reno hasn't gotten himself killed yet!" Marka stood in his defense, with one hand on his hip, looking morel like a girl than before.

"And you started him drinking." Zack added.

"Not to mention the hair style." Pharallah joined.

"Or the speech patterns." Sephiroth concluded.

"You guys are teaming up on me and I like this not. Cloud, darling, don't you think I'm a perfectly non-dysfunctional person?" He wrapped his arms around one of mine and looked up at me with two glowing blue eyes, trying to look innocent.

"Well, let me be frank…You're looking at me asking me to tell you you're not crazy, meanwhile, you're in a skirt that most self respecting women wouldn't wear, with lipstick on now that I'm up close to notice. Your goal for the night is to make someone nosebleed because of your provocative attire. Not to mention you're still out for a booty call from Sephiroth. You have absolutely no conscience apparently and you've stolen a ShinRa truck for your personal use for the night, which could get you in a lot of shit. And you're still groping my arm…" I paused for dramatic effect, "I think you're perfectly fine." I smiled sweetly.

"Oh my god I love this kid! Sephiroth I'm stealing him from you!"

"Like hell you are." One of the general's hands clasped around my free wrist and he pulled me against him and away from Marka.

"Hasn't anyone told you that sharing is a nice thing!" He huffed, opening one of the back doors of the four-door truck we'd stopped in front of after leaving out the back of the building. "Hop in darling," He winked to me and I reluctantly climbed in, vaguely aware of Sephiroth following suit, along with Zack. Marka took the driver's seat, with Pharallah in the middle in front of us and Reno against the passenger door. He was looking back at Zack whose hand suspiciously disappeared into the space between the front and the back.

"Everyone hold on to the person next to you." Reno spoke as the engine roared to life.

"Reno, you make it seem like my driving habits are less than perfect!" Marka commented amusedly, throwing the stick shift into reverse.

"You're a fucking psycho Marka."

"Takes one to know one."

"Oh, that was mature!"

"Yer mom." The cross dressing Turk pressed down on the pedal, I think intentionally, too hard and everyone nearly flew forward.

"Marka!" Several people gasped.

"Heh, do that again!" I giggled.

"That's the spirit!" I couldn't see the grin Marka had on his face, but it was clearly there.

It was already dark outside and I was surprised. We must have fallen asleep for a lot longer than anticipated. I stared out the window watching the city lights go by. I felt Sephiroth's arm wrap around my shoulder and suddenly one of his hands was in front of my face. His index finger trailed down the window and I realized he was pointing to something. I followed the direction and there was the green glow of a mako reactor. It was, without a doubt, a beautiful sight. Raping the planet, yes, but still beautiful. These reactors were what ShinRa was founded on. These machines were the reason all of us were there.

"Damn reactors…" Sephiroth and I looked up. The voice was distinguishably Pharallah's.

"Something wrong Allah?" Zack asked, probably wondering why he'd said such a thing. After all, those 'damned reactors' gave us all jobs.

"Yes, there is. And it's in the form of a planet desecrating machine."

"If you hate them so much, why did you join ShinRa?" Reno asked.

"No. Don't go there, Reno. Let's just drop this subject. This is not the time nor the place for a discussion of this magnitude." Marka's tone was shockingly concise. There was no chipper connotation to his voice. It was just hard and cold.

"He's right. It's not the time nor the place." The scientist agreed and we all fell silent again, but that didn't stop my curiosity. I had to wonder what would make a person join a company that does things they can't stand.

Before I realized it, the engine cut off and the inside light was flicked on. I looked out the window and we were in front of a charming little establishment. You could see the lights and hear the music from the vehicle. It was inviting. Even with two or three suited Turks lingering around the building. Marka's door opened first. I have to say I was impressed by the way he'd managed to move around in that skirt. I would have been afraid to walk, let alone move around like he was. He opened my door and held out and arm. Playing along, I took it and slid out of the truck.

"Marka, I'm telling you, I'm going to kill you if you steal Cloud from me," my silver haired concubine warned.

"Oh Sephiroth, you worry too much. You, by now, should know the way to counter Marka's flirtatious ways." Pharallah grinned, grasping Sephiroth's arm, much like Marka was doing to me. Marka huffed at the sight.

"You make a good point. So, I'll trade you Marka. You give me Cloud and I won't drag Pharallah off somewhere and rock his world in ways that will make him not even think about you."

"You're evil. Just plain evil! Only I am allowed to rock his world, so yes, you may have your girlfriend back!" Marka snorted and basically hand delivered me back to Sephiroth. "Sorry Cloud-dear, but Sephiroth is being mean, and I simply cannot allow him to have what's mine! So I'll have to molest you later!"

"Oh I can't say I blame you." I laughed, leaning against Sephiroth, who was looking smug as hell.

"And Pharallah, keep your girlfriend in check, every now and then. You're slacking."

"My apologies general."

Zack and Reno finally came around the side of the truck and the six of us walked toward the entrance to the bar. Zack was looking as smug as Sephiroth at this point, and actually, so was Pharallah. Which left Reno, Marka and I to, apparently, be the 'girlfriends'.

"So hypothetically speaking," I started. "Assuming I'm Sephiroth's girlfriend, Marka is Pharallah's girlfriend and Reno is Zack's girlfriend…if the three of us were to have like this mind-blowingly erotic threesome, would that make us lesbians, or just really fucked up?"

"Cloud!" Reno giggled loudly.

"Oh sweet hell, I love this kid!" Marka cackled along with the others. I think Zack was laughing the hardest though. His arm was grasping his gut and he'd long since clutched to Reno for standing support.

"What? It was a legitimate question!"

"Well I have no real answer to that, but I sure as hell wouldn't mind seeing it…"

"Sephiroth!"

"What? Come on Pharallah, I know you want to see Marka getting owned between Reno and Cloud." A faint smirk graced Sephiroth's lips and Pharallah offered no protest to the idea. I couldn't help but blush at the very thought.

"It's about time you bitches showed up." A loud voice coming from the doorway of the bar interrupted any further delving into that topic. "I was afraid I was going to have to file a missing persons report."

"Well, hello Sujuka! Looking sexy!"

The person standing in the door was by far not what I was anticipating. At first glance you could have seriously mistaken the guy for a woman. Unlike Marka, who had the rugged look of a guy who just liked to dress pretty, this one had a perfectly feminine face to match the attire. Not to mention hair as long as Sephiroth's. His attire, while it wasn't as showy as Marka's, it was equally as ladylike. He was wearing a skirt longer than Marka's and it was green with clear mesh like material at the hem. His top was more like a leather vest zipped up the front. It was sleeveless and showed off a good portion of his abdomen. It was weird, because he had more of a build than Marka.

"I could say the same about you, but that would give you too much satisfaction." A smooth grin played on the man's lips. "Hurry on up guys. Other wise it'll be five minutes before Tseng's three sheets to the wind."

"He's such a lush." Reno snorted, walking in with Zack holding his hand. We followed and the inside of the building had a warm feeling. "Yo! Rod, what's up man!" I heard Reno going off to chat with some other shorthaired redhead, naturally dragging Zack with him.

"So, you gonna introduce me yet?" Sujuka turned and I could finally see him under the full light. He was impressively feminine and his long blackish hair seemed more like a violet. His eyes were an eerie blue, like Marka's.

"Ah! Yes, this is…Hey, where'd Reno go? Ah I'll introduce you later. Anyway, this is Sephiroth. By all means you should know him."

"I've met you before…" Sephiroth's voice was filed with mild wonder and almost mirth. "You're the bastard that actually injects the mako shit into the victims."

"Bingo! That's me. The one person hated as much as Hojo, it seems. That bastard is too much of a asshole to do the injections himself." He spoke with nonchalance over the blaring music. "You're Zack, I already know you, now don't I?" He winked at Zack, who'd managed to unhinge himself from Reno in order to join the introductions.

"Oh yes, I remember you. You spat in Hojo's face when he scowled at you for doing your job. Now I finally get to know your name."

"You're damn right I did. Hojo's a dick. I don't put up with his shit. He doesn't scare me enough."

"He should…" Sephiroth mumbled.

"Ah, general, I understand your reasoning, but mine is a little more warped than yours. I'm at least ten years more cynical than you." He snorted and leaned against the bar. Marka and Pharallah stood, while Sephiroth, Zack and I found chairs to sit in. (I would understand why Marka couldn't sit down. Heh.)

"I highly doubt you're thirty-five."

"No, actually I'm thirty-two, but I think I'm mentally aged passed that. Working with Hojo can make you turn into a really contemptuous person. Pharallah is much more strong willed than I am. Even then, he's pessimistic to a noticeable degree." He stopped and looked at me. "Now there's a face I don't recognize. Speak to me, sweetness, what's your name?"

I coughed. He wasn't flirtatiously forward, or outgoing. He was calm, and respectful. Just generally more serious and contemplative it seemed. He would most likely fit more into the category Sephiroth and I were in. "It's Cloud."

"Cloud? Hm that's an original name. In old Wutaian scriptures clouds are a symbol of hope, prosperity and faith in the future."

"I didn't know that. Are you from Wutai?"

"Yes, I am. Just like Tseng."

"So, is that why you two are…?" Reno raised an eyebrow. I wasn't even aware of his return until he spoke. Surprising someone with such a large mouth can be quiet long enough to sneak up on someone.

"…Marka…have you been telling people that Tseng and I are lovers again?" Sujuka's eyes traveled over to the short Turk.

"Yes?"

"Gah! I'll have you know we're just friends! You can't just go telling people I'm his lover because he asked me to come get drunk with him! I've known you for maybe twenty-four hours and I already want to strangle to you death!"

"I told you you'd feel that way soon." Pharallah commented in a yawn and pushed the redhead forward. "This is Reno, by the way."

"Yo!"

"…Cute outfit." Sujuka blinked, looking Reno up and down. He seemed to easily take in personalities. I could picture him as more of a thinker than a talker. He was probably very good at controlling a situation.

"Thank you!" Reno beamed.

"How would you like to dance redhead? I rather like this song and you look like the dancing type." The subject popped out of nowhere and I was actually a little surprised that Sujuka just randomly asked it when he and the said redhead had spoken a total of five words collectively to each other.

"I'm for it!" He winked. "Hope you don't mind daddy, but I can't pass up the chance to dance with such a pretty guy!"

"By all means Reno, dance! You know that's not my thing anyway!" Zack laughed. He certainly didn't strike me as a dancing type. I watched Sujuka lead Reno out to the dancing floor with the crowd of people. I almost laughed out loud when I mentally imagined Zack in Sujuka's place. It just didn't seem plausible. That seemed almost as likely as Sephiroth dancing out there with Reno.

"Well, if he's gonna dance, then I am too! Come on Spiky!" Before I could even attempt a protest, Marka was dragging me away toward the dance floor. I caught the look in Sephiroth's eyes as Marka stole me from him once again. His green eyes narrowed and I would have sworn to daggers shooting out of the man's eyes if that were in the slightest bit possible.

"Marka! I, uh I don't know how to dance!" I stammered and the look he gave me told me he didn't buy that one damn bit.

"Please, give me a break. You've got the legs of a man who likes to dance!" He smirked, taking one of my hands in his and forcing me into the same rhythm. His footsteps gave me the impression he was sure of himself, and at forty years old, looking twenty-five, I was sure he knew what he was doing anyway. He pulled me toward him and spun me. I will admit it was quite exhilarating. Sephiroth wasn't lying when he said I wouldn't get out of dancing with Marka. I was actually made a quick victim if you think about it. Not ten minutes in the building and he'd already gotten me.

I bumped into Reno, who'd been too engrossed in his activity to notice me. He looked back and let out a mirthful laugh, swinging around to face his dancing partner again. This was more of a traditional dance and I found it nice to have a certain uniform consistency. That made keeping in rhythm and reading your unreadable partner actually possible, because looking at my dancing partner I realized I could not, for the life of me, tell what he was thinking. He was watching me with curious eyes though. I Just couldn't figure what he was trying to sort out.

"Something wrong?" I finally asked meekly.

"No, not really. Just sizing you up I guess." He replied then swung me around, pulling me in close afterward. "Actually, I wanted to get the chance to talk to you. That's why I brought all of you here." He said in my ear. "You need to be very careful. I know about your deal with Soldier and I'm not going to talk. But there are people asking questions and I'm more worried about Hojo. Sephiroth likes you, so you need to stick close to him as much as you possibly can." He stepped back and maneuvered me in a circular motion. I switched places with him and our steps matched up with practical perfection.

"What would Hojo do?" I asked, once in close range. If he went this far out of his way to make an opportunity to talk to me, I was going to listen carefully.

"Oh, a number of things. He would be livid at the idea that Sephiroth has real interest in you, but he won't try anything on you if he thinks you're seriously in Soldier. If your bit of info gets out…then I can't promise anything…I'm a Turk. I'm not supposed to care about the welfare of anyone other than my direct underlings and I know I'm stepping out of my lines were. But I'll be honest, I don't like what Hojo's been up to and I'm going to try my damnedest to make sure his twisted ideas don't come to fruition."

"But can't you get yourself in trouble for that?" Once again I couldn't read anything in the man's eyes, but I saw a flicker in his expression.

"Yes, I'll end up just like Vincent. But if I can keep that maniacal bastard at bay for a little longer I'm willing to sacrifice my livelihood."

"Vincent…?"

"Remember, Valentine? The Turk I told you guys about? Well, Don't tell Pharallah but I know what happened to him. I know all about Project C. I'm a nosy bastard, but I'm not stupid enough to broadcast when I know something."

I leaned away and slowed my pace as the music dwindled. It was hard to keep it unobvious that we were having a discussion, but due to the loudness of the music I was the only one who could possibly hear him. "You're telling me, though."

"Because I know all about you Cloud and I see how you are with Sephiroth. Take this and keep it some where safe." He took my hand as if to do a final round and I felt something small and cold. "It's a key. An old style key. You will need it. You're involved with Sephiroth. Now you're stuck reguardless."

"What's it to?" I whispered.

"Vincent's holding cell. He's being held in Hojo's laboratory and he's still alive. This ball we're supposed to be attending, next week, is a cover up. For what I don't know, but my Turks are going to find out. I have another key, but I need an unsuspecting source to have a backup."

"But, if you have a key, then why didn't you release him?" I was very confused. What exactly was he getting at?

"I can't tell you now. I'm sorry, this was per request of Vincent himself. The only person who can set Vincent free is Sephiroth. If you have the key then it's as good as in Sephiroth's hands as well." He paused, preparing to close up the conversation as the music died down. "Vincent tells me that something bad is going to happen. I can't imagine what that will be. I'm risking enough just sneaking in to speak with him. Please, just don't say anything to Sephiroth yet. He's still at distance with Hojo and Vincent's not prepared to retaliate against that psychotic bastard. I'm doing a very risky and rare thing putting trust in someone I've not known but for a few days. Sephiroth seems to have some respect for you and I think that's enough for me."

I nodded as the music stopped, and started a slow transition into the next song. I wasn't exactly taking in all that he said quite yet. I was in utter confusion as to why he wouldn't let the ex-Turk free. There must have been a reason. Or something tying him to that prison. He reverted back to its carefree and party going masquerade. He took my hand and started to lead me back to the others. I pocketed the key and quickly shot him a look.

"He was your mentor wasn't he?" He knew what I was talking about.

"I owe that man my life."

"Oh fuck, we've got trouble." Reno's colorful language alerted those close by, but more specifically the Turks.

"Trouble? And I'm not there? Now that's just not right." Marka's words were lax, but the tone was more serious.

We made our way toward where Sephiroth and the others were. There was a foyer that forked out into another exit, almost like a concealed hallway leading out, and from the position we were in before we couldn't see into that foyer because of the long wall on our side. So when we walked passed that long wall we were immediately aware of what the sudden problem was. A fist shot out before the two of us could react. I saw it before Marka, but there was nothing I could do to keep him from taking the blow. It was just too sudden of an attack. He reeled back, letting go of my hand and pushing me into the wall before he fell back, flat on his ass. He coughed, placing a hand over his cheek and looked up. You could see the seething rage in the way his fist clenched.

"Speak of the fucking devil and he'll come waltzing in with his oversized ego." He spat.

"Nice to see you as always Turk." The man with long unkempt hair stated. The way he'd trailed out the word 'Turk' gave me the impression that he did not like the Turks at all. Adorned in a white lab coat, and glasses pushed up on his nose, I was left to the assumption that he was a scientist or professor at least.

"Be thankful I can't do shit to you because of ShinRa. Otherwise I would have jammed my nine-millimeter down your throat and unloaded the clip before you knew what to fucking do with yourself."

"I'm not very frightened by you. You're just an over grown street rat with a pistol."

He stepped out and I heard a few people let out unappreciative sounds. My eyes wandered over to Sephiroth. His reaction was not like any of the others. I swear I could have sensed fear in him. He looked back at me and I was almost drowned in a dismal sinking feeling when I caught the word he mouthed.

Hojo.

**To be Continued…**

_Leo: GASP, a PLOT develops! Hell it only took 18 chapters! To a story that was supposed to stop three chapters ago. Oh well XD! This story/series will follow the cannon story line, just so you guys know. I just do it in a different way. Everything will tie together in the end! If you see any major errors, in either the writing or the story, please tell me! I'm in the process of proof reading over them now!_

_If anyone wants to actually see the visual version of Marka in that outfit, I've drawn it! It's on my deviantART page. ( http/ www . deviantart . com / deviation / 49310703 without the spaces) I'm working on Sujuka's now XD! I hope you guys aren't bothered by my OCs. I tried to make them gradually lovable. _

_Oh and I love you guys! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! (My chapters are like twice as long as they started out, just my way of thanking you all!) Many hours of love go to my muse Liliath! Who manages to inspire me into writing even when I'm not on messenger with her! _


	19. Confrontation

**He Wasn't Always Insane  
**Chapter 19

It was now clear, as he stepped out into the bright light, that the scientist was none other than Professor Hojo himself. Talk about killing a perfectly good mood. All of the Turks tensed and Sephiroth lowered his head as if the very sight of the man pained him. Both Reno and the other redheaded Turk, who I assumed was Rod, had their guns drawn. Apparently attacking one Turk constituted as a threat to all other Turks. I hadn't even been aware that Reno had a gun on him.

"Well, this seems to be a very casual event. I must say, Sephiroth, I'm disappointed in your behavior." The man's voice was downright creepy.

"Hojo, back off. He's not on your time right now." Marka spat, looking up at Hojo with a deadly glare. One of his legs was curled underneath him and he actually looked ready to jump up at any moment.

"It's imperative that you silence yourself. And while you're at it, why don't you stay there at my feet where you belong. After all, no one would miss a Turk should something happen to him."

"You can't do shit to me." He seethed.

"Why are you here?" Sujuka snorted with his arms folded. "You're such a party crasher, and fucking hell we've been here for not even half an hour."

"I expect such insolence from you Sujuka." Hojo scoffed, staring down Marka's fellow cross dresser.

"Good, because I'd call you an idiot if you weren't expecting it."

"Watch your mouth, brat. I can easily come up with a reason why you suddenly went missing." The scientist was on the defense now. I gotta hand it to Sujuka, he's got balls to stand up to Hojo with such disrespect.

"Go ahead. I've got nothing to lose. I'm terminal anyway. Anything you do will probably constitute more as mercy than harm."

"All I've come for is Sephiroth."

"Well you're not getting him."

A few people actually gasped. I think I was one of them. Sujuka was looking down right dangerous. What the hell was he doing? Was he mental? You don't stand up to Hojo if you want to get out with your life. No one in ShinRa ever questioned Hojo, so he probably got away with as much as any of the Turks did.

"Oh? I'm not am I?"

"That's right your not. Unless you'd like to me share all of the very classified information I have with this lovely bunch of people. And I seriously doubt you have enough pull around ShinRa to take out half of the Turks and get away with it. Once they know what really happened to Valentine and Gast…"

"Silence!"

"Your choice Hojo." He smiled almost lethargically. "By now you should know I don't play when I make threats."

Marka took that moment to slide back against the wall and pull himself to his feet. I helped him since he was close enough. He leaned against me and slowly pushed me down the length of the wall. He was trying to discreetly get me out of Hojo's view. If Hojo didn't know about me it would benefit everyone.

"I knew that bastard would follow me. He thinks I'm up to something." He whispered, pushing me just out of the scientist's visual range. I could finally see what had happened. Sujuka's glance moved over to Marka several times. Sujuka was a distraction for Marka to move me out of the way. There was no way Marka and Sujuka had never met before that day. They were too familiar with each other's thought patterns. One of them wanted to make us believe different and I got the distinct impression that Pharallah was in on it. Someone was lying.

"I have no intention of leaving without what I came for. If you open your mouth to speak, it'll be the last time you ever do." Hojo threatened, but the threat was weak. He knew that it wouldn't help to kill Sujuka once the information was leaked. "If he'd come to me when I called for him then I wouldn't have to come search him out."

Okay, that shocked everyone.

"Sephiroth, you didn't go to Hojo?" Pharallah, who was on the inside of anything Hojo related, looked astonished. "But I saw yo-"

"…I turned around and left…" The general admitted.

"So you had the gall to follow me in order to find him? Hojo you're walking on thin ice, if you think you can use the Turks like that." Marka hissed.

"The Turks are the scumbags of ShinRa; there never was a good one of you. You're all impudent and trashy. Uneducated thugs." Hojo stepped closer to Marka, who stood in front of me protectively, while I shrank back. I saw Hojo grab Marka by the hair and kick his feet from under him and the Turk took it in silence. Once on the floor Hojo delivered to him a painful sounding kick to the gut. Marka coughed but didn't move to stand up. Another kick and Marka stopped responding all together. "You're not as tough as you claim." He sneered.

Pharallah was the only one to move and he ran for Marka, only to be stopped by Hojo. There was a convincing look of fear in Pharallah's eyes, but something told me that Marka wasn't down; even the toughest know when to play dead.

"Hojo, let me to him, he could be hurt!"

"Good. You're a scientist Pharallah, or have you forgotten? You don't need to meddle with Turks." Hojo's voice had that sneer in it every time he said the word 'Turk'.

"What's your fucking problem with Turks, doc?" Another voice spoke up, taking attention away from Pharallah, who used that as an opportunity to try and slide passed Hojo, but Hojo grabbed him by the arm.

"Rod, shut up!" Reno hissed, pulling the other redhead back, but keeping his gun pointed at Hojo. At this point the whole establishment was silently watching this masquerade unfold. We were in the little portion of the bar that had tables lined along the walls. It was sort of like an open room, with a bar on the large wall. I was caught on the wall between the dance floor and this room. I itched to reach forward and make positive that Marka was just faking it, but I knew if he were he would be furious at me for stepping in. But looking closer at him, I noticed blood and without thinking and knelt down and crawled to him. I was hoping that the others would be distracting enough.

I was directly behind Hojo now, leaned over Marka, and thanking my lucky stars that Hojo hadn't turned around. Pharallah was looking down at me in the madman's grip. I lifted the Turks head. His eyes fluttered slowly and he looked at me with mild shock, only obvious in his eyes. I worked on quietly turning him over, but he coughed and Hojo definitely heard that. I looked up to watch him turn around, but Sephiroth stepped forward. His gaze was directed at me, but Hojo didn't seem to notice that. He was protecting me.

"I'll go with Hojo. For god's sake just leave them alone."

"You will not!" Sujuka stepped forward with all his womanish power. "Hojo, you're being a dick, and you know it." More surprised gasps followed. Would Hojo actually put up with this? "You're going to punish him for running away from you when you're the demented bastard who tortures him! If you'd take it easy on him, he wouldn't detest you so damn much."

"You're testing my patience, Sujuka."

"Shilly shally dilly fucking dally. You're a bastard. And you know it."

"Sujuka!" Sephiroth's voice was a whispered hiss. Everyone was tense now. He was pushing his luck so hard I thought he was going to snap the professor's tolerance.

"No, let him speak." Hojo's voice was less frigid now. "He's the only human with enough balls to actually say what the whole is thinking."

"You always did listen to me, Hojo." Sujuka's smile was suddenly warmer. Whoa, wait a minute, back the fuck up!

"You're lucky I have sustenance with you. I should have had you terminated years ago."

"I'm too important to you, you horrible dick. Now, you're going to let him stay with us, don't forget, loving as I may be, my threat still holds. I'll tell everyone ever ounce of fucking info I know, unless you let me have my way."

Hojo sighed and shot a glance at Sephiroth and looked back at Sujuka. "I fear I've spoiled you Sujuka."

"That's what an asshole like you gets for treating me differently. Besides, you shouldn't come in here acting all scary and thinking you're not going to get retaliation. You know me better than that."

"I hadn't anticipated you'd be here."

"Ah, so that's what it is. Well, Professor, I'll hand deliver Master Sephiroth to you if one, you promise not to punish him because you're a sick fuck, and two, you go clean yourself up and take a damn shower. You've got god knows what splattered all over you."

"I want him brought to me in the morning." Hojo grunted, not liking the terms, but not really seeming to want to argue with the voluptuous Sujuka. I was picking up on something there and it was making me wonder more and more.

"That can be done. Oh and I want to be there when you examine him, and I want to make certain you've abided by my other terms."

"Fine, Sujuka. Have your way you insolent little shit. You're going to regret it. I'll make certain of that. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. As will I see you Sephiroth." The greasy haired man turned and left, looking directly down at me for a brief instant. Fuck. I heard Marka curse under me. He saw that too. The door slammed closed and everyone not involved started to go back to his or her own business. I was all too surprised to see Marka sit up quickly.

"Sujuka, what the fuck was that!?" He asked brashly, but his tone died down quickly, "What kinda psychotic shit are you talking to Hojo like that?!"

"What? I'm allowed. He let's me get away with everything. You just have to know how to talk to him. I've been around the man for fifteen years. I know him better than you."

"I know that! But even still, I've seen people around him longer and still get snuffed out by him!"

"Clearly they weren't sleeping with him."

Everyone stopped. And by stopped I mean jaws slacked and horrified looks shared on everyone's face. The only one who didn't appear to look surprised was Tseng, who'd been calmly seated at the bar watching the events unravel.

"Come again?" Marka coughed, and this time not because of being kicked.

"Look, I'm not in love with the bastard. In fact I wouldn't mind if he keeled over this instant. However I'm not beyond using myself to get what I want. He likes what I give and that gives me power over him. Simple."

"That's just wrong Sujuka." Sephiroth shivered.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't grow up in a brothel like Tseng and I did."

Silence reigned supreme at that moment. No one wanted to combat with Sujuka's flaring temper, or the clear look of reminiscent distain that had flickered across Tseng's face. That was an unfavorable memory for them and it was clearly expressed on their faces.

"That's enough of that conversation. Let's enjoy tonight? Okay? Marka, how are you feeling?" Pharallah cut in quickly with a bright and uplifting tone. Everyone seemed to back down from questions and any discussion concerning what just happened.

"I'm fine," Marka replied, but through a cough. I had the distinct impression that he took a harder kick than even he'd thought. He wiped his mouth of the blood I'd glimpsed before. I stepped forward on my way to Sephiroth and stopped for an instant.

"You've got a lot to explain to me Marka. If I'm involved, you're going to tell me everything. Not this bullshit that you're feeding me. I want you to take me to Vincent." I whispered in his left ear and he turned around with a horrified look.

"Are you insane?!" He hissed back at me.

"Maybe. I want to know what's really going on. If you take me to him, then what more reasoning do I need?" I kept a look of seriousness that could not be swayed.

He's expression softened. "You're a surprise, Strife. I've I'd known that you would be so direct and efficient, I'd have fucked up your records sooner."

I took in the words and as I realized what he'd said I blurted out in a voice louder than I should have, "What did you say?"

"This is not the time nor the place. Enjoy your evening Spiky! I'll get with you when I can!" He grinned as if nothing had happened. Son of a bitch. I was being strung around. If I'd learned anything of that man, talking to the others, I had come to verifying the fact that he was a good manipulator. He turned his attention back to Pharallah, who was now pawing at him in a loving manner that was almost too adorable to watch.

I shook my head and made my way back to Sephiroth. He was sitting in a chairs at one of the tables, with a worn look on his face. His eyes trailed up and locked with mine and he smiled slightly. Seeing Hojo was probably a good way to ruin a night for him. That man had probably done things to him that were unimaginable to normal people. I stopped in front of him and put my hands on my hips.

"What's cooking, sexy?" I chided playfully, hoping to ease up his mood and sure enough he grinned and casually lifted one eyebrow at me.

"You. But if you keep flaunting at me like that I may be tempted to eat you alive."

"Hell, I may just do that myself for the hell of it. You are looking delicious Cloud!" the luscious voice of my favorite obnoxious redhead invaded my ears as he breathed on my neck. I shivered. Damn these people and their sexiness!

"Oh, I won't object." Sephiroth grinned lecherously.

"Me neither for what it's worth." Zack added, striding over to sit on the table that Sephiroth was seated in front of. Both were watching as Reno ravished my neck.

"Now, I figured Sephiroth, but Zack! I didn't know you were into voyeurism." I internally cackled at the faint, very faint, blush that crept along Sephiroth's handsome face. I was on to him. My beloved closet pervert.

"You're innocent remember. You're not supposed to know what voyeurism is." Zack coughed.

"He's not supposed to know how to give a fantastic blow job either, but I'll tell you…" Reno shook his head and I all but died of embarrassment.

"Reeeeeenooo." I groaned, covering my face with my hands. He didn't let that be, though. He walked around in front of me and grabbed both of my wrists with his hands. I was mortified while he pulled my hands away from my burning face.

"Oh relax Cloud. It's all good now. No hard feelings." He gave me a pretty smile and when I say pretty I mean it. Reno actually looked gorgeous at that very moment. He was so much more attractive when he had a genuine smile on his face. "We're crazy Cloud. We're psychos and we're unstable, stupid and unusual as all hell, but we're not grudge holders. We care about each other. Whether you like it or not newbie, you're part of it now and damn it all I commend you for doing it so damned fast. I'm almost jealous. But seeing that limp of yours, I'm glad you tackled Sephiroth first!" He chuckled.

"Ah, you're just jealous because mine's bigger than yours." Sephiroth snorted and Zack did too. The difference was Zack snorted his drink out his nose and choked on it. Sephiroth aided him by pounding on his back while the man coughed. "Real smooth Zack."

"You shouldn't say shit like that while a man is drinking!"

"I told ya we're crazy." Reno shook his head and looked at me again. "Seriously though, I like you. I did in the beginning, even though I acted like a prick. So, why don't you let me drag you off to a dance to celebrate my non-prickish-ness? Dancing is basically sex with your clothes on. And you're good at it with them off, so you should be really good at dancing." He winked at me.

"Well, when I'm offered a dance by such a pretty man, who am I to refuse?" I replied, taking his hand and letting him drag me away.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind Seph! But I just can't resist this little button!" Reno turned around to face them, effectively walking backwards.

"We all know how you like to push buttons. By all means, have at him." Sephiroth grinned. I'm sure he was going to be watching us with much interest.

"Slow dance with you is mine, Reno!" Zack called as we came up to that wall that blocked the entrance from view on the other side.

"You got it Daddy!" He laughed turning back forward. "You ready to dance Spiky? You did it well enough with Master Flamboyant." I assumed he was talking about Marka. I mean, he was the only one I danced with and there wasn't anyone else who was more flamboyant than that crazy Turk.

"Well, I suppose so Reno. Hey, are we gonna, like, get found out or something here? Dancing together in public?" I asked hesitantly.

"Found out?…Oh! Tch, naw. Not here. This is a Turk hangout. Not to mention safe spot for open sexuality. You could be like Marka and no one would talk about it."

"That's good then. I'll have no problem having my way with you on that dance floor." I smiled. If I had nothing to worry about, why bother to hold back. I walked ahead and pulled him with me by the hand. The look on his face was like candy. He had this wonderful look of realization that I was slowly on my way to seducing him. I can't help it. Reno was absolutely and deliciously wild.

We melded into the dance floor easily. Sliding in next to a few other couples. The beat was wonderfully quick and Reno was, in fact, a good dancer like Sephiroth mentioned, because he fell into a rhythm with me very fluidly. His body was mirroring mine and when I moved he did too. I grabbed his hand and pulled him close, only to push him away a moment later. He found a way around me and placed his hands on my hips, guiding me into his territory of dance. He rested his head on my shoulder and some how his hands snaked their way up my shirt as he swayed with me. I reached my arms back and lost them in his unbound hair. He turned me around and we swayed in sync.

"You're good at this Spiky."

"As are you Red."

"Oh? I get a nickname too?"

"Why the hell not," I replied running a finger along his jaw. "After all if we're talking hairstyles, you're just as guilty of spikes as I."

"Not that bad though, but you're cute so it works." He winked. "Sephiroth and Zack seem to be enjoying the show?"

"We're just sexy like that." I winked.

"Hell yes, I won't disagree." He smirked, leaning against me again. I couldn't help but notice just how thin he was. I mean, I noticed it before, but last time I wasn't exactly in my own mind if you understand which situation I'm referring to.

"Reno, you're like a stick. Do you eat? At all?"

"Don't chastise me, Spiky! I get enough of the 'You need to eat Reno,' from Zack." He snorted.

"Maybe because you do." I replied shaking my head while wrapping an arm about his waist.

"Oh leave me alone. I'm perfectly fine."

"Save for mentally." Reno looked at me but my mouth was still closed. I hadn't been the one to say that. He blinked confusedly and for what it's worth I did too. "Over here Reno." A voice from the left drew our attention. I found myself looking at what I would guess to be a sixteen year old. He was actually taller than Reno with short blonde hair that crowded his face a little. He smiled at Reno and the redhead snorted out a laugh.

"Geeze Rufus, isn't it passed your bedtime?" He finally replied stepping out of the crowded dance floor and pulling me with him. We were standing on the far wall where Zack and Sephiroth could still see us. Zack gave a pouting look and mouthed something. I didn't' catch it, but I'm sure it must have been good, considering it earned him a punch in the head from Sephiroth.

"Oh please, you know my father wouldn't notice my absence if I placed a blinking neon sign in front of his face. Like he would notice me gone without it. I mean…really."

"He's still treating you like shit then, huh? Sounds typical. I don't see you nearly as much as before, kiddo. You doing triple the classes now or something?"

"Quadruple. Apparently it's important that I know seven different forms of mathematics."

"Ouch, sorry to hear that. Makes me glad I have no education."

"Yeah, must be nice to be so free."

"You mean aside from having you as one of my overlords?"

"Could be worse. Besides, you're only my babysitter, remember? I'm not your 'overlord'…yet anyway…I'll leave Marka and Tseng to rule your life…Speaking of Tseng, have you seen him?"

"Well...he was over there…" Reno pointed toward the bar area where Zack and Sephiroth were apparently talking about something or other. Go ask Sujuka, the pretty vixen in the green skirt with long black hair. He'll know where Tseng is."

"…He? That's a man?!"

"Gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Very. Thanks Reno! And you should stop by every now and then and see me. After all I could use some shooting practice and you're the best gun partner I've had."

"I feel flattered! I'll come by soon, now go find Tseng before he's too drunk to know the difference between up and down!" Reno chuckled. I'm sure that he wasn't exaggerating the level of drunkenness that Tseng had shown before, which only proved to make it funnier.

"Thanks again!" The blond made his way through the crowd, only stopping when Reno shouted again.

"Oh and don't get caught! You're still underage!" He shook his head amusedly then turned back to me, "…God he's cute. He definitely does not have his father qualities…" He blinked once or twice. "Shoot! I forgot to introduce the two of you! Damn…that was rude of me. You should have spoken up!"

"I didn't want to intrude. Besides, I learn more about people by watching them. What's wrong with him?"

"Hm?" Reno pulled a lighter from his back pocket and stuck a cigarette in his mouth. He sad on the flat top of one of the tables that was near us and I simply leaned against the wall.

"He stands with his shoulders unusually high."

"Oh, that." He lit the cigarette and puffed on it. "Damn, you are perceptive. I didn't notice it until it was brought to my attention. Guess I'm just used to him standing that way. Actually, he stands like that because of an accident that fucked up his torso."

"What kind of accident?"

"When he was eleven he fell from the spectator's section, during a Chocobo race, landed in the race course and got trampled on by two or three of those fucking birds. That was scary. The poor boy flat lined four times before they managed to steady him. I was his father's tag along guard, even though he didn't need it since Marka was there. After that happened he assigned me to protect Rufus."

"I see, so you've been with ShinRa for a long time then. It seems like a lot happens around here."

"You have no idea." He blew out a puff of smoke.

"I don't know…much has happened since I've been here. And it's been three days."

"That is true. You just managed to get in here on the weirdest of occasions. Not to mention with the weirdest crowd. Gotta say though, I think you're a damn good addition. You know, when we first got Pharallah into the 'crew' he came in just like you. We knew him for five minutes and it seemed like he belonged. For such a tough and outcast group like us, we sure do accept people with amazing speed."

"I find irony in that."

"Me too. So…what say you we dance a little more?" He raised a brow at me and I smirked. I reached over and gingerly plucked the cigarette from his mouth. I put it to my own and too a long drag out of it. I blew a cloud of smoke at him and proceeded to put the infernal death stick out into an ashtray, conveniently on the table. He looked at me with this lecherous grin and slid off the table to follow me.

"Stealing a Turk's cigarette is a dangerous thing 'Soldier'."

"I know." I grinned.

"Stealing it from his mouth and taking the last drag for yourself…now that's just hot." His hands touched my hips lightly.

"Yeah. I know." Of course I knew it was hot. I'd read that in a book somewhere. I'd always wanted to try it and surprisingly I was able to pull it off with choking. … Damn, I'm good. I glanced up towards where Sephiroth and Zack were. Two green eyes were aimed in my direction. He saw what I did.

I couldn't help but flaunt myself. Not everyone gets the attention of the Great General himself as well as his sidekick (Zack) and the redheaded Turk.

I had every reason to enjoy that night.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

_Leo: Sorry for the delay. This chapter has been sitting in my computer at 8 finished pages for like a couple weeks. (I finished the first 8 pages the same day I finished the last chapter), but the SAT, exams and getting grounded threw me off my schedule. I know this chapter goes back and forth a lot. But I needed some foreshadowing. Anywho, I wanted to add Rufus in there a little bit. Remember he's a teen here, so he's not going to look the same way he does in the game and advent children. (Think Before Crisis Rufus.) The real reason I added him in there was because that little story about him was a dream that I had that would not let go until I typed it…(Yes, I often have dreams about Chocobos and Rufus, and Samurai Deeper Kyo and Batman…o. O; That was a crazy dream now that I think about it…)_

_Anyway, to my wonderful muse, Liliath! I love you darling! In response to your last review, yes I'll marry you! At least that way it'll ensure that you can't get rid of me XDDD! (Not that you'd ever want to! Because I'm just so awesome like that.)_


	20. Vincent

_Leo: Many of you have waited for it patiently. And this chapter you shall have it! Cloud comes face to face with the mastermind behind the plot in this story! (plot? Wait, what? That wasn't in the contract!) Shut up Reno…(but…a plooooot!?) I'll give you a cookie if you shut up. (okay!). Thank you._

**He Wasn't Always Insane  
**Chapter 20

Dancing with Reno is very refreshing. He's so very lively and open. He's a creative dancer too. He and I managed to find some of the others in the dance crowd and I got tossed around between Reno, Marka and Sujuka a lot. I think I even danced with one of Reno's Turk partners, Rod. I'm sure that was his name. He was very polite toward me, which was a little strange considering who he hangs out with. By far though, I think the one dance that got the most attention was Sujuka and Marka. It's not every day you get to see two very charming men, dressed in drag, practically molesting each other on the dance floor. I think just about everyone paused to watch that performance and I also think that Pharallah got just a little jealous. We were standing on the sidelines taking a breather and watching the rest of the dance.

"Man they're hot together." Reno snorted, not using his brain to think as he stood next to Pharallah and I.

"…I'm sure they are." Two brown eyes scanned everywhere in the room except for the dance floor.

"Pharallah," I started, "It bothers you that he's so flirtatious, doesn't it?"

He turned and looked at me with a flicker of questioning, "Yes, a little. But that's his personality. It's not my place to ask him to not do it."

"It's also not your place to be played on." Reno added, lighting up a fresh cigarette.

"Marka wouldn't do that. Flirting, yes, but he's loyal. You of all people should know that," the scientist snapped back. There was an evident amount irritation in his tone.

"Psht, you don't know how Marka was in his younger days then. He wasn't always a monogamous person. Probably still isn't."

"Reno!" I hissed. I had no idea why he was being such a prick to Pharallah…Actually that was a lie. I knew. But I'd figured that he was over that already. I guess I was wrong.

"What? It's true. I would know."

A heard a growl and I knew there was no stopping this inevitable turn of events. Pharallah stepped over to face Reno directly. "What is your problem with me Reno?"

"Aside from the fact that you fucked up everything?"

"And you thought Marka would take interest in an overzealous punk like you? Please, spare me your teenaged drama. Marka's an adult and you, who may actually be passed your teen years, are still not an adult. You're possessive. Even when you have Zack, who's mad about you, you're still pissed off at me. Are you forgetting that I've had Marka for a long time now? You should be over him, and passed this childish obsession with being pissed at me!" Pharallah retorted so smoothly I was afraid that he had intimidated Reno. I was sorely mistaken.

"Fuck you. Marka's lost his touch since you've been around. I admit, he's still got more skill than I ever had or ever will, but his only concern now is worrying about you! Yes, you! It drives me crazy! You scientists working for that mind fucked bastard are not loyal creatures and Marka deserves better than you."

Pharallah's expression softened. "Reno, I worked for Gast before I ever moved under Hojo's command. I'm not Hojo. I don't even like the man. Why you think I would be like him…Please don't tell me that's all you've been basing your anger on…"

"My personal feelings might have had something to do with it. But Marka is my idol. I don't want to see him played on when he's dealt with demons we can't even comprehend."

"You mean Vincent…"

"I don't know the deal with all of that but he's distracted enough. You risk him getting further away."

"I'm not going to turn on him Reno. For fuck's sake I put up with him this long! I'm not going to waste the time I spent on him!" He paused. "I love that obnoxious, flirty, sexy, overzealous bastard. If you don't like that then go ahead and throw the first punch, you brat. Scientist or not, I think you'll find that I've got a strong left hook."

Reno paused and looked at me silently. I saw a curve at the edge of his mouth that twitched upward. He turned back to Pharallah. "That's all I needed to hear Pharah. I believe you." He smiled at the confused look on the scientist's face.

It finally clicked in his mind and Pharallah lowered his head and smirked, "You're a piece of work Reno. A real handful."

In watching them I realized that everything was setting right, for everyone else. Except for me. I was finding it hard to get a real grasp on everything when my mind had been constantly going back and forth over Vincent and Marka. I quietly slipped away from the two and into the crowd. I needed to pull Marka out some how without making it bloody obvious. I waited, lingering about, until Marka and Sujuka separated. I pulled Marka out before he could find himself able to protest. The less he resisted, the easier it would be on both of us. My god that sounded like a rapist talking.

"Cloud, hey—what's wrong?" He asked noticing that I was not all play like before.

"How far away is Vincent from here in time wise?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes, why?"

"Take me to him." I commanded. He was not eluding me this time. I could find excuses to give the others. I could leave an excuse with Reno and he'd bullshit me out of the rest. I trusted him to cover me until I could afford to release any other information. If that was necessary of course. An hour was all I needed. I could slip back in and presume like nothing had happened. The night was still young after all.

"Now?"

"Yes. Now."

"But, what about-"

"Don't. Just don't. You're taking me tonight. One way or another. I need to know what I've gotten myself into Marka. You chose me. If what you suggested is correct then you're the reason I'm here in the first place. I don't like being toyed around with. I think you can understand that, no? What would you do in my situation?"

"Exactly what you're doing. I hadn't intended on you being compliant. I was planning for you as a pawn, I hate to say."

"Because I look like a pushover. But I'm going to help you willingly, because I've seen what Hojo's been doing to Sephiroth and it's inhuman. I don't want it to continue as much as you don't. Vincent is the mastermind behind this. You make that clear. I need to know where I stand with him. I need him to know I'm serious. Everything is setting right for everyone but you, and since I'm involved that means I'm unsettled as well."

Marka paused. He knew I was right. He wasn't the type of person to persuade or coax a different result out of someone. He thought as if he were in my place. Which made talking to him much easier than if he'd been the type to try and give me reasons why seeing Vincent was a bad idea. He looked straight at me and slumped his shoulders with a smirk.

"You win. We can't make it a long visit, but I'll take you. Vin's gonna be pissed that I let you talk me into this though. I'll tell Pharallah. It's my suggestion that you inform Sephiroth of what's going on. I trust him with anything regarding this, because he's as against Hojo as I am. Meet me at the front entrance."

I nodded and he made his way over to where Pharallah was with Reno and now Sujuka. I watched briefly while Marka made a quick explanation as to why he was leaving. I noticed a certain expression flash across Sujuka's face. Something was not right with that. I glanced over to see Sephiroth still in the same place he was before. I made my way to him easily. He's not stupid. He knew that something was up the moment I'd pulled Marka aside. He was, after all, watching me most of that time.

"Marka's going to take me to see Vincent," I threw out there once I'd gotten myself directly in front of him.

"…Do you think that's a wise idea?" He asked. I'd thought he'd be upset with me, but he wasn't.

"Yes. I know you probably want me to explain everything. Since I'm sure there's a lot Marka didn't tell you. Now that I'm figuring him out, there seems to be a reason for everything he says and doesn't say. But I promise when I return and when we get back to which ever apartment we crash at, I will openly spill my guts to you."

"Marka puts his trust in you. As do Reno and Zack. So I trust you. I'll be sure to keep Zack sober until you get back, of course. It would ruin a great deal of amusement for everyone if you were not here to experience him sloshed up in person." He smirked.

"Thank you for understanding. You know, for the big scary general everyone claims you to be, you're actually quite a nice guy, Sephiroth."

"I resent that."

"I'm sure you do!" I snorted, glancing over at the entrance. Marka was already waiting for me.

"Go. I'll be waiting for you."

I nodded and did something I never thought I would do in my life. Something that I'm sure Sephiroth never saw himself being on the receiving end of either. I leaned forward and softly kissed him before I left. That was the kind of thing you see a husband do to his wife before leaving for work. My back was turned to him when I realized what I'd just done. I blushed hotly knowing that I'd just kissed Sephiroth in public. The Sephiroth. The 'practically a god' Sephiroth. For some reason it only made me smile more.

"Well if that wasn't just sweet and mushy." Marka commented.

"Oh bah, you kissed Pharallah too."

"You have no proof."

"You're blushing."

"Shut up and go get in the truck."

I smirked but complied. I stepped out into the brisk air and into the truck he'd thieved. He climbed in and started up the engine. I'd noticed that he had Pharallah's lab coat tied around his waist. I hadn't paid much attention to it before, but when I'd been given more brain time, I'd seen the white sheen of fabric.

"What's with the coat?"

Marka looked over at me quickly before leaning back to glance out the back window to make sure he wasn't going to run someone over. "Well, thanks to Hojo's stunt, I ripped my skirt up the side."

"Wow, that de-masculinized you more than you can imagine." I chuckled.

"Thank you darling." He snorted, but once we were on the road his cleared his throat to start talking serious. "You know, I was going to give you some time before starting this. I wanted you to enjoy your time before I put you in any danger."

"From the sound of it," I paused picking my words carefully. "I wasn't going to be given a choice in this manner. You chose me without thinking about whether or not I was going to comply."

"You looked like someone I could trust."

"What if the idiom of: 'looks can be deceiving', had proven to be true?"

"I would have killed you no questions asked. I know you're in the dark about what's going on but I assure you when Vincent fills you in on this it will make much more sense. Hojo is a serious threat. ShinRa is already a threat beyond comparison, look what happened to Wutai. If Hojo succeeds in his twisted plans then there will be consequences that I'm not willing to wait around for. Tonight was supposed to be a relaxing way for you to loosen up before I bombed you with all of this I miscalculated two things here. One, you getting on with the others as well and easily as you did and two, you being willing to cooperate."

"I know it doesn't make sense. But I've never felt closer to a group of people in my life. From what you've said and what I've seen of Hojo, it must be something bad."

Marka paused. I watched him carefully in the dark as the lights moved back and forth while we traveled down the street. He was probably thinking over what he should say. I understood his position. I mean I would be careful to disclose only necessary information if I was in his place, but this situation was a little different on my side at that moment. I wanted some answers.

"Okay, this is what I can tell you. First, this is Vincent's plan. I am merely his outside source acting out what he needs done. Where he's at he cannot get out. Sometimes I'm lucky just to get in to see him. He knows more about Hojo than any one else. So he's been planning out how to stop Hojo. We haven't informed Sujuka yet but our plan is not simply to stop Hojo. We're going for a full assassination attempt. Because from what Vincent has said. Hojo's been working on a project called JENOVA, which is common knowledge, but there's something else he's working with it that no one knows about yet. He's been mutating the cells of a certain specimen over time. He hasn't done anything with it yet, but we're afraid he will. Not to mention we're also facing a few other recent problems. Using these Jenova cells he's created a serum that can actually erase memories in a time span depending on how much is administered. Worse yet, he's been working on a program that's actually recording his ideas and thoughts. Vincent thinks he's slowly uploading his own memory to an indestructible hardware, but we're not quite sure yet. That's what my job is. To find out."

"So let me get this straight. Sujuka doesn't know about all of this? But Pharallah does?"

"I told Pharallah…It was a slip up and he can be very persuasive with his mouth when he wants information out of me."

"I'll pretend I did not just mentally picture that."

"Oh Cloud, you know you think I'm just a fine piece of eye candy!"

"I wouldn't have been wiping up Reno's drool if that wasn't the case." I smirked. He was quite something to look at, what with the odd hair and small frame, but his personality was more alluring than anything else.

"Bah, Reno and Zack were made for each other. I gotta give it to ya for making that come true. I never thought in a million years it would actually happen. Then again I never thought I'd see Sephiroth actually allow someone to kiss him. Miracles do happen after all."

"You're picking on me aren't you?"

"Not at all!"

"Marka…"

"Maybe just a little…"

The vehicle stopped and Marka made a signal for me to be quiet. He motioned for me to climb over and get on out his side. I guess it would be stupid to risk opening and slamming both doors. We were by a dark old building that vaguely resembled the odd mixture of a dentist's office mixed with a science museum I had a feeling that there was much more to this building that it looked like. After all if this was Hojo's place of scientific experiments. Then this place was likely to have some wicked secrets locked up inside it. Possibly once more frightening then Vincent's apparent imprisonment. Marka pulled me by the arm and we slowly and quietly trekked along the side of the building. He leaned as close to me as possible and whispered in my ear.

"Be silent as possible. I'm not sure if Hojo is here or not. We can get to Vincent going through the closed off exits. I've cracked his code a long time ago, so the alarm won't go off. But you need to be quick with me. I want you no less more than a foot away from me at any given time. Okay?"

"Gotcha." I whispered my reply.

He opened a back door and we slid in. I mindlessly followed him as he took us through room after room. I found it odd that there was no one in there to stop us, but Marka had said that they were closed off. He paused so quickly I damn near ran him down. I went to open my mouth to question what the deal was, but he threw himself down at me and pressed me up behind a large packaging crate. His hand clasped over my mouth and I finally understood what was going on. I put my hand on his to let him know I wasn't going to talk. He loosened his grip and we slid back further as we saw a white coat idle by. When we heard the voice, it was assured to us that it was none other than Hojo himself.

"You told them what Sujuka?" His voice echoed. Clearly he was on a phone of some sort, because first, there was no way Sujuka could have gotten there faster than us and two, there was no verbal response before Hojo continued. "…You realize that by telling them you officially connected yourself to me!? …Be silent for a moment. Hold, Sujuka. I'm placing you on speaker, because I have work to do." There was silence for a moment.

"Why did Sujuka call Hojo so fast?" I whispered to Marka.

"That's a good question."

There was a crackling as the speaker erupted to life. Speakerphones were still rather new, so they tended to have some problems with their quality. His model seemed especially clear, though, once Sujuka spoke. 'I'm sorry, it was a slip of the tongue.'

"That's a dangerous slip of the tongue, you realize."

'What's the worst that could happen Hojo? Beside, who would believe a Turk with a vendetta against you in the first place!'

"How many witnesses were there to that statement?" Hojo asked snappily.

'…a few?'

"My point precisely…Sujuka…"

'You're getting that low tone, you're about to get mad at me aren't you?'

"Depends on the answer to the question I'm about to ask you. Did you say that in front of Sephiroth?"

'…uh….maybe?'

"SUJUKA!"

'I'm sorry! Marka said something in regards to you and it pissed me off so I snapped a response! I wasn't thinking!'

"For being my most brilliant assistant you're the most incompetent fool of them all!"

'You don't even mean that, you bastard.'

"…You're right. But I wish I did." He sighed in a very gruff manner. The man sounded like he didn't sleep. Ever. Which was almost impressive. In a creepy and unattractive kinda way.

'Look I didn't do it intentionally. They probably won't mind much of it anyway. After all I told them I really didn't give a shit about you.'

"Sounds about accurate from this perspective."

'Hey! I practically worship the ground you walk on…Or in better terms worship the scientific compost you concoct. And I was serious when I said I wanted you cleaned up. Worship you as I may, I'm not standing in the same room with you, much less anything else, until you're not glowing radiation from god knows what the fuck you've been submersing yourself in.'

"You're a needy bitch, you know that?"

'Of course. I have to make your life more difficult than necessary!' Sujuka paused. 'Gast's bitch is calling me forth again. I better leave before he realizes who I'm talking to.'

"'Gast's bitch?'"

'Pharallah. He makes me antsy.'

"That's an ex-Soldier for you. Now go. I'm to expect your return tonight?"

'Yes. Damn it, see you then.' The phone clicked and Hojo pressed the speakerphone off. We held our breaths as he walked right passed the very spot of which we were hiding. He was muttering under his breath. I only heard something to the effect of 'damn assistant' and 'needy bitch'. He passed and we waited. The last person to get caught by is the person we were supposedly plotting against in the first place. That would be a very bad thing. We heard that familiar sound of compressed air that follows when an airlock door shuts. Marka grabbed me and we darted toward a door on the far end of the room.

"Quickly." He whispered urgently, as he punched in the code. The door opened and we stepped through. He manually closed the door, to speed up the process. "Hojo rarely ever comes in this room. Not in all the times I've snuck down here." He led me to one more door. "This is Vincent's room." He said pulling a card from his back pocket. Only this card opens it. There are three copies and a manual key. I slipped you the manual key. I have one of the card copies, Hojo has one and Sujuka has one."

"Doesn't Hojo notice one's missing?"

"He doesn't know there are three. He also doesn't know that I'm the one who took the manual key." He replied sliding the card and waiting for the red light on the door to blink. The door slid open. We both stepped through and the door slammed shut immediately. It startled me. I won't lie. "The door has an auto sensor. It closes after the person coming in passes."

The room was dark. Lit only a little by a small dusty light over a bare desk. There were shelves along one wall filled with notebooks and tapes. On the far wall was a square confinement area. Almost looking like a prison. There were vertical bars in walls that created the small little box of a room. Behind these vertical walls was a dark figure. The closer we stepped the more of this figure I could make out. He had longish hair that was pitch black and covering over one eye. The other eye was a glowing blood red. He was bare, save for a long hospital like gown that was tan and tapered, almost giving him a peasant's appearance. One arm was bandaged so heavily its shape was misconstrued.

"Vincent?" Marka called out to him. "You're going to be unpleased with me probably but I brought-"

"I know. I see." He paused and he looked up at me with that one red eye showing. "Hello Cloud." The dark figure voiced. His voice was so deep and his tone was just so indescribable that I couldn't respond properly at first. He knew who I was already, of course. Marka had told him everything, which is completely understandable if what Marka had been telling me was true. "Have I intimidated you already?"

"Erm, no! No…I'm just…I don't know." I looked down. _What a way to make a first impression Cloud. For god's sake you couldn't impress anyone with that kinda response! Except that mushroom that was growing in Reno's bathroom. But does it really make you proud to say you impressed a fungus?! No! It doesn't! Quit being a pansy! _You know what subconscious, go fuck yourself! _That's masturbation, pervert_…Well then…Oh never mind…

"You're bewildered. That's to be expected." He said shortly. He turned to Marka. "What occurred that made you bring him here now?"

"I made him," I interrupted, finding my pride and throwing out the 'I'm a fucking pansy' skit. "I know I've never met you before, but I really do feel like I can help."

"Do you? Are you sure you're willing to put yourself as at such a risk?"

"Yes!" I replied. He moved closer toward the bars and the light fell over him. His hair was long and–although it was not brushed–it fell over him like a silk blanket. His face has a strong angular set, and his skin was pale. The one arm that was bandaged looked like it was oddly larger than the other. The other hand was scathed with cuts and burns, but his hand almost seem immaculate as I watched him clasp one of the bars in order to help lift himself up. He stood tall. Much taller than me. Watching him move I suddenly thought of Sephiroth. They would have gotten along well I was sure, just by the first impressions alone.

"Where are you from Cloud?" He asked. His tone was lighter, but I had a feeling there was reasoning behind it. I prepared myself to answer any question he asked.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

_Leo: God. I know I suck; it took so long to get this up! Projects have been eating my soul. School is the devil. I tells ya. Any way I am obviously moving the story a little, be prepared for a lot of twists and turns! I promise you'll get them! (Leo doesn't write sensible stories after all XD They only make sense at the end usually.) _

_Many loves devoted to my muse Liliath XD! If it hadn't been for talking to her today this probably would have gotten posted! _

_Oh! If any one likes to RP FFVII (or just in general) I've made a new role-playing forum D! (link in my profile) I'm itching to Role-play with someone as Reno xD! So I thought I'd throw out the invitation!_


	21. Uneasiness

**He Wasn't Always Insane**  
_Chapter 21_

"I grew up in Nibelhiem," I finally answered. That's my hometown."

"Really? That's where Fair was born," came the dark response.

"'Fair?'"

"Zack Fair? He was born in Nibelhiem as well."

"You…know Zack? He didn't seem to know you when Marka spoke of you." I paused. Zack was from my own hometown? How had I never met him before? I'd lived there all of my life!

"I know him. He doesn't know me. Just like I knew you, before you ever walked in here." Once again I had shivers going up and down my spine like a radio wave with no dwindling. He had this voice that was so ominous, yet wise and all knowing at the same time.

"I understand there is much you need to know. I never expected you to go along with this—but per usual—Marka has a habit of picking out the best of them. You are aware that I cannot promise your safety?"

"Yes, I am. But I don't want to see anyone else suffer like I saw Sephiroth suffer."

"That's all I needed to hear, Strife." He paused and looked directly down to me. "At this point I cannot tell you much more than Marka has probably told you, but I will have him send for you when I can. I need to evaluate the playing field. Hojo is as unpredictable as any man can be, and I'm not ready to assume we're at the best spot to execute any plan."

"I understand." I nodded.

"Tell me, do you care about them—Zack, Reno, Sephiroth—enough to be doing this?"

"Yes, in a way I am, but at the same time I think I'm trying to prove something for myself. I can't imagine that there are other who suffer like that," I said referring to when Sephiroth received bad treatment from Hojo a few nights previous. "I don't want to imagine that I will end up in that very same position."

"Smart of you." There was a faint smirk on the man's pale lips and he closed his eyes, as if in thought. I can say for certain I had not expected much from a short visit such as this, but at least it proved to me that Vincent was a real figure. It may just be my paranoia talking, but something about the way Marka presents himself, as both trustworthy and at the same time he made me feel unsure, made me need confirmation. I was being heaped into someone's plans by sheer luck of the draw and if that was the case, then I was disposable in the Turk's eyes. Naturally it would make it much more easy to submit to working with them rather than against them. Besides, I didn't like Hojo.

"We need to go." Marka voice echoed in the small room. "I don't want to risk getting you caught."

"He's right. I'll speak with you another time, Cloud. Until then, please be careful." He said, stepping back into the shadows once more.

I nodded. I felt that no words were needed this time. Our trip was short, and there were so many questions needing of being answered. I was somewhat disappointed that I did not get to talk to him as much as I needed and it seemed almost too quickly done to be real. Of course, Hojo's phone-call wasted much of the possible time we could have had to speak. I sighed to myself. However, I knew that there would be time in the future. I just needed to keep myself in line until then.

"Oh and one more thing, Cloud." Vincent added quickly just before Marka and I were about to sneak out. I turned and looked at him; eye-to-eye contact successfully made. "Please take care of Sephiroth. He is in a great deal of peril and I don't want him to get himself in a place he won't recover from."

"I will." I promised. How sordid that promise was, now that I look back on it and sometimes I even wish I'd never made it. Making promises almost seems to be the stamp on the 'failed' favors box.

Marka pulled me out before anymore exchange of words could be made. Something about Vincent was so familiar. Something about him was alluring and at the same time intimidating. I wanted to stay and talk to him more; find out what happened to him. Yet, at the same time I wanted to leave and soak myself in hot water to get rid of the chills he gave me. It was and oddly strange combination and I think the only other person I'd seen that happen with was Sephiroth, before I got to know him better. My mind stirred at what would happen if the two ever met. They would be like puzzle pieces that just fit together. Like two pieces of one large two piece puzzle of a picture of twins. (Wow that was a very hard sentence to say…)

I felt compelled to stick close to Marka, as he had originally demanded. His heart was racing. I could hear it from behind, when I'd pressed myself flat against him in order to by pass the alarms that had apparently been set after Hojo made his exit to leave. He was a Turk, so I had no doubt that we would get out safe, but sometimes I wondered about many things when I was around him. I hadn't known him for long at all, but still. He was oddly motivated and unusually cunning, having gotten passed Hojo so well, which I'm sure a great deal of the Turks knew about. He also seemed so sure of himself. Maybe I was just unused to that but he made it so open and friendly, that I had to wonder what he was really up to.

He paused ahead of me and I ran into him. He cursed under his breath and haphazardly shoved me, and then himself, between two large lab tables, which of course we had to duck between.

"Shit, I didn't think he'd still be here." He whispered to me so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"Sujuka, you're almost obsessive." Hojo muttered and from where I was I could see him, once again, with a phone. "No I don't expect any less from you. I know… Yes… I had suspected something like that from him…of course I'm not worried…You say that Rufus appeared? That is quite un-thought of."

"I wish I knew who he was talking about.…" Marka muttered close to my ear.

"Yes, for Gaia's sake, I showered just moments ago…When have a ever truly denied you?…That does not count, because I specifically told you I would do that…You're making me feel even older than I am Sujuka. I'll speak with you when you arrive. I must go check up on Valentine… No it's not an excuse. Go back to whatever you're doing before I feel so inclined to lock you out…same to you." He spoke before hanging up the phone in an irritated manner.

He walked just passed us once again and toward the room we'd just come from. He punched in the same codes and the door opened for him and her disappeared behind layers of heavy steel. I realized just then that if we had stayed any later he would have found us. That idea made my heart pound. It was strangely invigorating and stressful at the same time.

Marka pulled me quickly out of the room. Even though there was a thick plate of steel between Hojo and us, didn't mean that we couldn't get caught. A thought entered my mind at that moment. Wouldn't Hojo have cameras? Marka didn't seem to be very concerned about any such thing. I would have to ask him when we got back into the truck. In the meantime we were more focused on getting out.

Marka pushed me out a different exit than we'd come in, but all in all we ended up outside and only ten extra feet away from the truck. It was funny watching Marka try to climb into the truck. Not that he was short, well he was short, but it was the skirt that was making him have to pull himself up and slide in. It's strange how well a skirt suits him though. At that time I thought I'd never let myself get in women's clothing. Oh the fucking irony.

"Ready to roll, soldier?" He smirked looking out the back window after he cranked the engine. Surprisingly the engine was quiet, despite it being a hellish looking beast of machinery. I mean this thing must have outlived its brother models and evolved, it was so old. It was rusted on the hood, but other than that the paint was still intact, now beige when it should have been white; but all there, for the most part. I'd have been afraid to go into the back of the truck, because I'm sure it would have looked much akin to Reno's room. (And that's enough to scare me from anything.)

The truck rolled out of the lot and finally into the open road. Which I was so thankful for. Not getting caught was a happy moment. It would have sucked to have all these intricate plans and then get caught for something stupid. Such as: my impatience.

"Hey Marka, I'm sorry."

"For what, pipsqueak?"

"You're smaller than me," I coughed and quickly added: "For pushing you into that. We could have been caught and that was a bad idea on my part."

"Well, I won't deny that was a bad idea, but I need you to trust me. We're getting closer and closer to Hojo completing his research and that means we have to move fast. I work for ShinRa, yeah, but I don't trust the science department at all. Especially not Hojo."

"That makes sense."

"So yeah, I forgive you. I want a free lap dance out of you, however!" He winked at me and I could see it, even in the dark, due to the blue glow of his eyes. Blue?

"You know, if you keep this up you'll have everyone owing you sexual favors. One day you can just cash them all in and have a harem for a day."

"…That is a GREAT fucking idea!"

I shook my head, "You're crazy. Say Marka," I paused briefly, "why do your eyes glow blue, when everyone else's have a green glow?"

"Good question, eh? I'm not as much mako as others, that's all. It's complicated to the point where I don't have a fucking clue what they did to me."

"You're starting to sound more like Reno."

"I was the one who taught him what the word 'fuck' meant. So I guess that makes sense." He smirked in a proud kinda way, as he turned the wheel toward the little hangout place we had been before my sudden decision to go play visitor to Vincent. "Reno's a good kid, he just needs to get his head un-fucked and pay attention to what goes on around him some more and quit fawning at me. And you know," he chuckled, "I lost a bet to him and I owe him a lap dance, but he doesn't remember that. Heh, poor guy. He should have remembered something like that. Because unlike Sephiroth, I'll actually do it!"

"You're wicked!"

"Damn straight I am!" He chuckled and drove the truck up to the front of the building and put it in park.

"Well I don't know about 'straight'." I retorted opening the passenger door.

"Ouch, you got me there, Spiky. I can't help it. You try growing up in a male infested ShinRa and turning out straight! I will not lie for a second! Nothing turn me on more than a na-"

Sujuka's rich voice saved me from the rest of that sentence, "Marka for god's sake don't frighten the boy."

"Oh come on, it was a little harmless fun."

"Where did you guys go?" He asked with a certain amount of curiousness that sent off warning flags in my mind.

"Ah, no where serious. I just wanted to get him out of Sephiroth's arm length so when I ravished him, I wouldn't get in trouble."

"Sephiroth's practically psychic and you're practically transparent in your perverted motives…It wouldn't take him long to figure that out." The black haired man shook his head and snorted. He turned to walk back into the building.

"Hey!" Marka called, "You owe me a lap dance too!"

Sujuka paused and looked back at him with a slight blush on his tanned face, "You wish, little man." He shook his head and disappeared into the bar.

"Why does everyone have to comment on the shortness?" Marka pouted, "I mean, yeah I'm short, but I can still kick all of your Asses! Except Sephiroth…I wouldn't mind it if he beat me." He grinned with that far away look of a pervert.

I shook my head and grabbed his arm, "Come on pervo, let's go inside." He, thankfully, allowed me to drag him inside. In the time that we'd gone, nothing really changed. Everyone was still up and about. I could easily spot Pharallah and Sephiroth, seated at a table, drinking and talking. Sephiroth wasn't far from where I'd left him. He noticed me immediately. I guess it's hard to miss a short blonde, accompanied by an even shorter man with lavender hair and a ripped open skirt. He hailed us over and we fought through the newly formed crowd. Apparently people decided they wanted to dance more than before.

"Hey, lovely!" Marka called mindlessly hopping into Pharallah's lap.

"Ow, god, Marka, your knee…"

"Oh…Sorry!"

I shook my head and leaned against Sephiroth. He looked a little buzzed, but thankfully not sloshed up beyond all reason. I'm willing to bet that it was Pharallah who kept Sephiroth in check; since it seemed that he had a reputation for getting out of control when he drank too much. (Though it would have been funny to see that side of him.) He wrapped an arm around my waist and joined me in the shaking of the head motion that Marka seemed to inspire more often than not.

"So where are Reno and Zack?" I asked out of simple curiosity.

"Somewhere on that dance floor. God only knows. I think we failed in keeping Zack sober, because last I checked him he was acting smashed."

"I can only imagine the amusement of that one. So they're dancing now? I'm surprised. I didn't picture either of them into dancing to slow songs."

"Zack can't dance for shit, if it's any consolation. In fact, I think shit dances better."

"Oh I bet you can't dance better."

"You're damn right. Here's now it works: You and Reno can dance, shit can dance better than Zack and Zack can dance better than me. See how this goes? I'm below the ranking of Zack. Meaning there's not chance that I won't look like a dumb ass trying to maintain any rhythm and grace."

I ran my fingers through his hair, "Your confidence level is just so impressive."

"Isn't it though? So where did you go?" He looked up at me with curious eyes. I loved his eyes. They were so expressive, even when he normally had a stoic appearance.

"I can't tell you here. Once we get back I will. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

"I know you will."

A heavy hand clamped down on my shoulder, "Hey! Spiky came back!" I was a little startled, but Zack's voice is very recognizable and I was quickly calmed by it. Though I could hear and obvious slur. It was all too obvious he was a little sloshed as Sephiroth had said. I turned around to see he and Reno. Reno was huffing down another cigarette. He was down to an undershirt and his hair was pulled back now. He was soaking wet, and it looked like from either water or alcohol. Zack wasn't doing much better there. He was drenched with something. He was down to an undershirt too actually. I snorted aloud, though, when I looked down at random to see both of them missing shoes. God only knows how that happened.

"Yep, I came back. Did think you could get rid of me that quickly did you?"

"Oh I was hoping not!" Reno smirked with a slur in his voice. "I want to make sure I get another round of you before you disappear!"

"You are just the most charming person I've ever met, you know that?"

"Hell yes I know that!"

"So what's happened since I've been gone? Nothing too exciting right? I wouldn't want to miss out on any fun." I smiled coyly.

"Ah, not much. Zack got a little toasted, but that's what he gets for joining in a drinking game with Reno and Pharallah who can both drink like fish and not feel it until hours later. I still don't know how you do that, it's almost impressive. You missed it though. Reno took a face dive on the dance floor. Tripped on his own damn feet while he was dancing with Sujuka." Sephiroth explained.

"Hey! You try dancing with him and not getting distracted…He's got nice legs…"

"Well, at least you're true to your afflictions Reno."

Reno pouted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out dear," The silver haired general teased. "As for me, I've been talking with Pharallah after Reno and Zack lost the drink game.

"Pharah cheated!"

"I did not!" the scientist called in defense of himself as he petted Marka, the mewling mess in the man's lap.

"Oh you did too!"

"You're just jealous that I can out drink you!"

"You can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! ….Hey wait!"

"Hah! Tricked at your own plot! And you thought that would work on me little man!"

"Hey! Technically it did work!" Reno whined.

"Yes, but you ruined it by continuing!"

"Damn you."

"Talk about maturity level here. ShinRa should feel stupid about hiring most of the people here." Sephiroth shook his head in dismay.

"Cheap labor. Next step, children in work mills." I said taking a swig from Sephiroth's glass. I didn't really care what it was. I was thirsty.

"You know that had alcohol in it right?"

"Heh, I hold my liquor better than you, so I'm not worried," I winked. What a night it had already been. Getting a little buzzed and maybe even drunk didn't sound so bad. After all I was in good company and it's said you shouldn't drink alone! "Bottoms up guys!"

"Here's to getting toasted!" Marka joined in, holding up his glass.

At least this way, I could have a few hours to not think about the ordeal going on behind everyone's back.

**To be Continued…  
**

* * *

_Leo: I know, it's been a while, I've been really busy as of late with commissions over on deviantART and finishing off school, but now I've gotten a chance to finally get some shit done. This story is going to move a little faster now as far as the plot goes. Otherwise it'll never end. I know you may like that idea, but I have a sequel that's already five chapters done to get to._

**_Shameless plot space to advertise my role-playing forum: link: ocrp(DOT)co(DOT)nr _**


	22. Bet

_Leo: I am so sorry about the lack of update. I seriously am. In fact this is shameful how long it's taken. I don't want you to forgive me either, because it will make me feel guilty,_

**He Wasn't Always Insane**  
_Chapter 22_

I was in firm belief that Reno was a psycho. Many reasons can attest to this. More or less I think that opinion started when I watched Reno table dance in front of Tseng and Zack. Neither seemed in the least bothered by it. Of course, they probably weren't sober enough to realize he was down to nothing but rolled up jeans (that weren't even buttoned anymore) and a pistol sticking out his back pocket. I hadn't even been aware that he carried a standard gun. I suppose that's what I get for assuming he didn't. But regardless, he was attracting enough attention for sure.

"Reno should have skipped being a Turk and went for a job as a stripper." Sephiroth snorted, slowly sipping his drink. He was probably the smartest of the bunch. But then I'm sure he was being wary of what seemed to happen when he got shit faced.

"Nah. He doesn't have the style for it. Now ask Zack to strip for you. He doesn't know shit about dancing, but he **knows** how to take his clothes off."

"I don't even want to fathom how you know that, Pharah." The one I was introduced to as Rod, spoke with a cackle in his tone.

"You're right," Pharallah looked over at him with a wicked smile, "You don't want to know."

"Pharah!" Marka wailed, climbing back into the scientist's lap.

Pharallah rolled his eyes and leaned back against his chair, "don't start with me. If Zack walked up to you right now and said: 'let me strip for you', there is no chance in hell you'd say no."

"True…but I thought he wasn't very fond of you…"

"No…he's not very fond of **you**. Reno's the one not fond of me. Besides…he was drunk."

"You took advantage of a drunk man? That's shameful." I chided.

"Heh, keep in mind, sweetness, that Zack's the one who took advantage of Sephiroth in his drunken state. I think all's fair." He said pointing to Sephiroth in amusement.

"Keep it up, Pharallah. I'm stronger than you and I do have the power to make you regret your words."

"Bring it, General. You couldn't get close to me fast enough. I'm not nearly as drunk as you."

"By all means, you should be." Another voice added to the conversation. I looked to my side, where the voice was coming from, and followed the long trail of black hair to glance up at Sujuka.

The Pharallah puffed up at the other scientist, "I have tolerance of the gods. I'll give a lap dance to the person who can out drink me."

"I will keep that in mind," I chuckled. There was no way in the world I could drink that much and live, but it was great just messing with him.

"Keep acting cute like that…and I may just do it for free." He winked and muzzled Marka with his hand to silence the future protests.

I snorted and set down my drink. In peaceful times like those I'm sure that Soldiers did that kind of thing a lot. Drinking and partying, that is. I never thought that Soldiers could be like normal people. They proved me wrong. I leaned back against the chair and sighed contently to hear the popping sound of my back setting back in place. I'd been sitting to long I guess. I stretched my arms and sat back into place. From the corner of my eye I saw that blonde from before. Rufus. I watched him for a few minutes. He was sitting in a shadowed corner by himself. I turned back to my 'group'.

"Hey, uh, I'll be right back, okay?" I said. Only Sephiroth gave me a questioning look.

"Just hurry back or you may miss a free show." Rod snorted, watching Marka feast on Pharallah's face like a love starved Chocobo.

I snorted but slowly made by way toward the blonde sitting in the corner. He was younger than me but he looked more miserable than anyone I'd ever seen. And I hadn't even spoken to him personally yet. He noticed I was approaching but didn't respond with anything more than a curious glance. I suppose it wasn't common that someone approached him. He didn't seem to look like he was expecting me, let alone anyone else, to waltz up to him and take a seat in front of him.

Which was what I did. I leaned against the table and smiled at him. "I'm Cloud. You're Rufus right?"

"…uh…I mean…yes." He replied curtly, sitting up as if he were required to be formal.

"Hey, relax, you don't have to be to stringent on me. We're not on duty." I smiled. "I noticed you were sitting over here alone. It's not fun being alone."

The blonde looked at me through the messy short wisps of hair that hung to his face. "I don't mind it."

"I don't believe that." I leaned on and arm and watched him. Facial expressions are a dead give away to everyone.

"What makes you think so?"

"If you were truly okay with it, you wouldn't have even bothered to come here. Nor would you react so different when someone actually approaches you." I winked. He wore a confused expression in his eyes. The poor boy truly was bewildered. I gauged him to be a few years give or take younger than I was. Not too much really. What he was doing there in the first place was questionable. But I didn't bother to question him. At that moment he was as good as my age for the sake of social pleasantries.

"You're here with Sephiroth and Reno, am I right?" He asked.

"More Sephiroth than Reno, but Reno tends to get a piece of all the action, from what it seems." I snorted, glancing over my right shoulder to shortly watch Reno fall off the table into Zack.

"That sounds like Reno all right." He chuckled lightly. It almost sounded as if he was trying to cover it up. Like laughing was a bad thing. And knowing the ShinRa organization…it probably was.

"So…what are you doing over here?"

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

I had to really be careful with him. He seemed to be a little edgy. It was such a strange attitude on someone so young. I guess being the president's son had an effect on him. "No reason. I was just wondering why you choose to be all alone when there is a group of us that would welcome you."

"It's not that easy." He replied.

"Sure it is," I smiled warmly. "You already know these people. Better than I do. Tell ya what, I'll make a bet with you."

He gave me a wary look but there was a smile lingering on the edge of his mouth, "you know, it's illegal to gamble with minors."

"Ah hell, if we were a legal bunch, then Marka wouldn't be sexing Pharallah in a public place. No one is complaining."

"Heh, not much to complain about from any side really." The blonde opposite of me snorted and took a sip of his drink.

"I know what you mean." I looked back at the two, "if you squint your eyes a bit you could mistake it as lesbian action." I chuckled. A second after that I yelped at the spray of drink that came from Rufus. More or less his nose, I'm sure. "Sorry…" I giggled, "next time I'll be sure to wait until you're not drinking before I smart mouth."

He coughed and choked a bit, "That would be grand." He straightened himself up and I helped him clean up the mess that I had indirectly caused. Or rather more directly caused than anything else. Oh I'm sure Sephiroth saw all of it. And I'm sure he was laughing on the inside. "So, Cloud what's this bet of yours?" Rufus asked, wiping his face.

"Okay, here's the deal. I bet I can get Reno to dance with Pharallah for five minutes."

"And if you lose?"

"I'll be at your mercy for whatever you want."

"And if you win?"

"You have to dance with me."

"…Hmm…that's quite a bet, you know. Reno is notorious for his distaste for Pharallah. And Pharallah is not the dancing type."

"I'm willing to go out on a limb to try and coerce them." I replied, "Unless you're afraid that I can do it."

"Oh, please. I don't believe for a second you can manage it. But I'm willing to watch you try."

"You're on, Blondie." I smirked, standing up and ignoring the ironic fact that I was a blonde too. "You better watch."

"You can bet I will, Cloud." He raised his glass as a short wish for luck.

I turned to walk back toward my 'group'. Sephiroth had an eyebrow raised and I smiled sweetly. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders. He was sitting opposite of Rod now. The redhead looked just as toasted as Reno. I was willing to bet they had been drinking buddies. Marka sure didn't do a good job keeping his men alert. Or maybe he didn't care. I'm willing to bet there were always an equal amount of able bodied Turks as there were incapacitated Turks.

"Hey, Spiky. We were just talking about you." Marka chuckled. He was laying in Pharallah's lap now.

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

"Probably not." Sephiroth's deep voice cut in. "They were just babbling about what potential you have and blah, blah, blah. Pharallah's talks about that kind of shit all the time. Tch, coming from a man who can't decide whether or not he's a Soldier or a Scientist."

"I was a scientist first, dear Sephiroth. But don't forget, I was a Soldier before you."

"You were a Soldier?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I got sick of scientist work about twenty years ago and got accepted into the Soldier program. Angeal shit bricks over it. He was pissed to high heaven that I managed to rank that high. He's just mad that a half cripple showed him up."

"Half cripple?"

"Ah, you ask a lot of questions, Spiky. But for your personal information, I've got some stupid virus that attacks my leg from time to time. Sujuka's got it too. We think it's from the early Jenova project. That's why I'm studying under Hojo and not still in Soldier. Maybe find a cure."

"You switch back and forth between Soldier and scientist more times than Marka switches dresses." Sephiroth snorted.

Marka came up in the defense of himself: "It's a skirt!"

"Isn't it time for your nap, old man?" The general grinned.

"Hey…I'm older than he is." Pharallah retorted. I stared. Sephiroth stared. Hell, I think everyone stared. "What? How the hell old did you think I was?"

"Not that old!" Sephiroth replied.

"Boy, I just spoke of twenty years like it was nothing. I'm as old as Hojo is. I just take care of myself a little better."

"And you're so pumped full of biochemicals you should probably be classified as a creature, not human." Sujuka said with nonchalance, but I sensed a little bit of spite. "I guess you're perfect for Marka. Seeing as how he's a walking biohazard."

"Are you always this cynical Sujuka?" Marka mumbled, but he didn't bother to sit up. "I mean every time I've talked to you, you've had this decomposing carcass up your ass. I mean we're way passed stick here. Because it was just a stick I could pull it out."

"Now, now, Marka, if I didn't then it would be too easy for you."

"You've got a tight lip for a youngling."

"You make yourself sound old, you know."

"Oh will you two knock it off." Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Hey Pharallah, dance with me." I asked sweetly and batting my eyes at him for extra good measure. If he didn't accept my dance offer then he was crazy…or just really resistant.

But thankfully he melted, "ah what the hell. Marka, you crazy floozy, it's time you danced with Reno anyway."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yo! Reno!" Pharallah called to the half sober redhead.

"Ya?!"

"Come dance with Marka."

"YES MA'AM!"

Pharallah shook his head and chuckled while we all watched Reno nearly run himself over: "I though I was the man here? If anything you should call me 'sir', Turk."

"Oh be easy on him, he's no sober enough to know you're a man." The short cross dresser snorted and walked to meet Reno half way.

"Good luck, Cloud." The rich deep voice of Sephiroth came to my ears and I turned around to give him a questioning look. He only grinned knowingly and took another sip from his drink.

"You're going to need it if you're going to win that bet." Sujuka added.

"How did?"

"Well, I know I read Rufus's lips." Sephiroth explained. "I'm sure _Lady_ Sujuka did the same. Good luck, and you better get started. I'm going to bet that Reno passes out before five minutes and you lose."

Sujuka leaned forward on the table, "Twenty Gil says under two minutes."

"You're on."

"Hey, hey! You guys can't bet that I'll lose!"

"What's the hold up?" Pharallah asked and I nearly jumped out of my skin. He hadn't heard that conversation. Wonderful.

"Nothing!" I replied, but I glared at the two betting against me. "Let's go!" I shook my scowl and followed Pharallah out. It was then, that I could notice the slight sway in his stride, he was finally feeling a little drunk it seemed. Heh…it didn't stop him from getting up and moving about like a person who wasn't three sheets to the wind.

I glanced over at Marka and Reno. I was surprised that Reno was aware of his surroundings or that he was even standing. He must have been half unconscious. But he seemed determined to dance with Marka. I supposed that it was his treat for being semi-decent that evening. And I'm sure he was probably pretty jealous of me too. I danced with Marka within the first fifteen minutes of walking in the door.

"So," Pharallah began as he took my hand. He started a rhythm and I followed it, "what's going on in your mind?"

"In my mind? Ah, not as much as you'd think." I smiled and followed in the path of his feet. Pharallah jumped forward at the impact of Reno against his back.

He turned to Reno, "Hey, will you keep your body over there?" He turned back to me, "Boy can't hold his liquor very well it seems."

"Not like you can." I smirked. Suddenly a remembered something that had been said a few moments before, "hey, may I ask a question?"

"Feel free." Pharallah replied spinning me away from him. I liked his old fashioned style of dancing a lot. Because it had a great deal of synchronization and it was orderly.

"What did Sujuka mean by the biochemicals?"

"Ah…I knew that would come up eventually. I'll just tell you that Marka and I are not normal. I'll fill you in a little more tomorrow maybe. How bout that? I'll sneak you out of Sephiroth's iron grasp for lunch, maybe."

"You had already been thinking about that, hadn't you?" I grinned knowingly. These people were not particularly good at hiding motives when they didn't want to.

"You could say that." He chuckled close to my ear.

"I think I can swing that." I replied. "Oh by the way, what'll it take to get you to dance with Reno?"

"Say what?" He turned and blinked at me. I grabbed his other hand and stepped back, sidestepping with the music.

"I made a bet with someone…"

"Ah, I see. For how long?"

"Five minutes?" I smiled as utterly cutely as I could muster.

"If you weren't so damn cute, I would flatly deny you, but since you are cute I'll go with it. Just kick Marka, and we'll trade partners. By the way, don't let him remove any of your clothing."

"Pharallah!"

"What?" He swung me with ease. He wasn't particularly strong like Sephiroth, but there was enough muscle mass to toss me around like a marshmallow. "Marka's likely to try and seduce a street sign with as tipsy as he is right now."

"Fine, I'll watch out for him. Thank you Pharah, darling." I cooed.

"You're asking for it."

"I know."

Pharallah was ever so graceful about knocking Marka into me. Actually, that's a lie. He threw me at Marka and snatched Reno from his lover's grasp. I don't think Reno knew the difference. But Marka was a little more with it than Reno. So he noticed. Though it was a slow kind of notice. He blinked at me as if he had to take some time to realize that his dance partner wasn't the same anymore. He shrugged it off pretty well though and followed me in the same bouncy tone that Pharallah had going. Though I think I was the most alert one there.

I watched with my mind timing how long they were dancing. All I needed was five minutes. 'Five minutes. Come on Reno, is that too much to ask for?'

Apparently it was.

"Reno?" I hear Pharallah whisper. "Reeeeno?" He looked up at me. "He's out like a light and on his feet too."

"Must be the sleepwalker in him." Marka snorted. "Let's get him off the dance flood before someone steals him and molests him or something."

"You mean someone like you?" I retorted coyly.

"Ouch, I felt that one all the way to my heart." The cross dressing Turk stuck his tongue out and moved to one side of Reno to help carry him away, I followed behind the, in case they all passed out and needed help. Damn it all, Reno.

"HA!" Sujuka stood up promptly upon our return. "I win, damn you!" He said loudly facing Sephiroth. "Fork it over general."

Sephiroth mumbled while he shoved a handful of Gil at Sujuka.

"The sweet taste of victory." Sujuka purred.

I sighed. I was sure Rufus was smug on his win too. Granted I managed to get Pharallah and Reno dancing together…even if Reno was sloshed up, it still counted damn it. But, I failed at my time limit. By a lot too. I turned and looked over at Rufus. He did have a smug grin on his younger face. He stood up and I watched him. I was surprised that he actually walked to me, instead of making me walk the long and shameful road of loss toward him. He stopped in front of me and folded his arms.

"So…you lost, Cloud." He stated obviously.

"It seems I did." I replied, looking away.

"I believe you said that if I win I'm at your mercy?"

"I did."

"So, I've decided what I want from you."

"He's not giving you sexual favors, Rufus." Sephiroth called.

"I know that!" Rufus's face tinted red, just slightly. He coughed and refocused his attention to me. "I request that you…"

I took a breath, "That I… what?"

"Dance with me."

My jaw slacked and I was baffled. He requested what I had made my victory prize. Perhaps I hadn't lost as much as I thought.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**_Leo attempts to make an excuse for the long lack of updates:_** _One. I had to deal with_ _school. That got in the way. Two I kinda fell out of the fandom. Three I had to deal with school again. Four, I had to deal with commissions over on deviantART. To be honest, paid work will always come before free-time work. And free-time work includes fanfiction. And five, I refused to write until an idea that didn't suck hit me. I would rather make you guys wait a year than give you a shitty, poor excuse for a chapter. You deserve better than that. Now I can't promise when you'll get another chapter, but I can tell you it won't be as long as the last wait! _

_I love you guys and thank you for being patient with me. For those of you who've stalked me to my dA and constantly remind me, this is for you. _


	23. Dance

_Leo: So I finally managed to get you all a chapter. Reason it took so long was one of three things: Time, motivation, and spite. Someone sent me a rather rude message, telling me to update this. I do NOT respond to insulting demands. Don't think that is going to motivate me, actually, it makes me hold off on it like I have. (Not that most of my readers still keep up with this…thanks to my taking so long…) _

_Dedicated to my uke and lady uke._ _I love you my darlings. _

**He Wasn't Always Insane  
**_Chapter 23_

So, I danced with Rufus. It was pleasantly surprising dancing with him. He wasn't crazy like Reno and Marka, but he was more like me. Even paced and calculated. We didn't talk. Not that I had expected to, but it was easier to really get a feel for the kid, through body language. It seemed like he really needed to lighten up a bit. Perhaps being a rich man's son was more of a pain than if he was the son of a commoner. 

We did manage to squeeze ourselves off the dance floor and he followed me toward the others. I was doing a silent little victory dance in my head that he followed me back. Score one for the Cloud!

"Oh? Cloud, you bring back boyfriends? You make mommy proud!" Marka giggled stupidly. 

"If I had a gun right now, I could pretend to be the father figure…" Pharallah started with a hiccup, "But I'd end up shooting 'mommy' here for being such a dork." 

Rufus chuckled, "Pharallah, you still haven't tamed that beast?" 

"No more than Reno's tamed his hair, Ruffy." 

"Speaking of which, what is the body count?" I asked, looking around to see where Zack was and if he was still conscious. 

"We only have three unconscious from what it looks like. Zack's splashing his face with water, right now. I think he's getting a hangover early." Rod, who had been leaning back in his chair, failed to notice Zack slip around the corner. I didn't even get to warn poor Rod before Zack tipped his chair too far back and the Turk took a dive to the floor. 

"We should probably head back soon." Sujuka yawned, looking over at Tseng. Sephiroth looked genuinely surprised that Tseng wasn't face to the floor. 

"Yeah, unlike some people, we've got work early in the morning." 

"What do you mean, 'unlike some people'?" Zack asked. He seemed a little less drunk than before. 

"Soldier holiday tomorrow."

"Whoa! Really? 

"He's lying to you." Pharallah smirked. "He's trying to get you in trouble. But he's got a point, it's probably about time we left too." 

"Heh Pharallah says that only _after_ he's drank his body weight in alcohol." 

"Ah bite me."

"Say, do we have a designated driver?" Sephiroth questioned. Stupid question, Sephiroth. 

"Designated driver? Oh! You mean Reno." Marka snorted and looked over at the unconscious body of the spoken of redhead. "Neh, I'll just drive us back." 

"Marka…" Sephiroth looked him square in the eye and held up three fingers. "How many am I holding up?" 

"Well…I see twelve…but I know that can't possibly be right." 

"I'll drive you back." Rufus intervened. "Don't look at me like that, Soldier." The blonde added without even turning to look at Zack. "I know how to drive. And probably better than both Marka and Reno."

"Put together," Sephiroth added.

"Times two." Zack joined. 

"To the tenth power." Marka himself chimed in. 

"You know…It's not fun cutting you down, when you add in on it." Rufus said idly to the half drunk Turk. No...Scratch that...the completely smashed Turk.

"It's why I do it, Rufus, dear. Oh! Does that mean you'll take the truck back so I don't get terminated?" 

"Only a crazy bastard would fire or try to kill you. But yes, I'll take the truck back, so you don't get caught. I'll just drop you off."

"**But!**" I said loudly, demanding attention from all around me and I surely got it, because all attention was now being focused on me. "I'm not leaving this establishment until I dance with Sephiroth!" I crossed my arms. "Yes, Sephiroth, you heard me right." 

"Oh…come on!" Sephiroth groaned, but I gave him a hard look. "You're serious! Cloud…I do not dance. I am so far beyond having two left feet that we'll skip the analogy and just assume I have no feet at all when it comes to dancing." 

"Please?" I asked sweetly. 

"Oh hell no…you're not getting me with that cute face." He paused. "…Cloooooud. Stop with that face." 

"If you don't dance with me…I will burst into the most homosexual crying fit you've ever seen."

"I don't know…I think Marka…"

"Even gayer than anything Marka can come up with."

"Fine…but I get something out of this eventually! I'm holding it against you." 

"Oooh Seph's trading dancing for sexual favors…Hey Pharah, would that work on you?" I listened to Marka in all of his slurred glory. 

"Nah, I wait until you're asleep to get what I want out of you." 

"But that's not fair…" 

"Doesn't have to be." Pharallah snorted while he rummaged through Reno's pants pockets and pulled the pack of cigarettes out with the lighter. "You girls better hurry up though. After this cigarette I'm gonna be out like a light. I promise. And I at least want to be in the truck by the time I lose consciousness, but, I wanna watch this…so make it good."

"Voyeurism is a sick habit you know." Sephiroth glared at the shorthaired brunette. 

"Ah, so sue me." 

I grinned and held out my hand to the silver haired man. It was amazing, because he dwarfed me in height, strength and status and I had managed to get him to obey a command of mine. Nothing a little blackmail can't do or at least the promise of sex. Man, that was so damn rotten of me. I was such a little manipulative bastard during those days. That's what happens when you make fast friends with Reno. Or at least sleep with him. 

He sighed and gave me a face that just screamed "defeat." He shook his head but stood nonetheless. "Fine. But I swear you owe me something for this public embarrassment."

"It's not like I'm asking you to strip and do a suggestive dance."

"Though I wouldn't mind." Pharallah puffed out a cloud of smoke. 

"Ah, you're a pain in the ass," Sephiroth muttered, but followed me, even if it was hesitance. I turned to face him and held up a hand to silence him. I knew he was going to give me another reason why he failed at dancing. He probably did fail at dancing. After all, you can't possibly be good at everything. 

"You don't have to dance like Reno." I explained. "Just move with me." I bit back a small laughed when I imagined Sephiroth dancing like Reno. Keep in mind, Reno had spent a good part of the night dancing suggestively on a table. 

"Yeah yeah, you're still going to pay for this." He laced his long pale fingers through mine and rested the other larger hand against my side. I smiled to myself over his shoulder. I had my head rested against his shoulder. I purposely picked a slower song so he could keep up. 

"I'll take my chances." I nuzzled his neck, and felt up his soft hair. Sooo soft. 

From a distance I could hear Marka's loud voice: "Man…they look so cute together." 

"Oh shut it and watch, you fairy." Pharallah's voice added in. 

Sephiroth sighed. I don't know what kind of sigh it was: being an irritable sigh or a sigh of something else. Hard to say. Personally I was sighing for a moment's relief from all the crazy shit going through my mind. I'd gathered a few things together and finally put them in order. Marka picked me, yet I had managed to wiggle much deeper than he expected. That was fine…yep. Though I wonder what Marka was thinking picking out the smallest, quietest guy he could find…Maybe he wanted someone at least close to his own size. Aw…fuck, Marka and I had practically the same stature too. That conniving bastard.

"Something wrong?" Sephiroth asked. His voice sounded strange in a whisper like that. Then again, he'd just knocked me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even realized I had regressed into them. 

"I don't know…I'll explain it later though…when we're…or rather you…are sober." I replied, pulling at the top button of his shirt. 

"I'm sober…" He lied through his teeth. 

"By comparison to?" 

"Marka?" 

"Okay, I'll give you that much…but you're not sober enough for any good to come of a serious conversation…" At least he wasn't an angry drunk. No one there seemed to be an angry drunk, except maybe Sujuka who had progressively seemed to get darker in personality as he downed them. 

"You're not doing too bad for a man with no feet." I chuckled. 

"Not a word, you traitor of man." 

I laughed and watched his expression shift. His eyebrow furrowed just slightly and his lip curled slightly in distain. I had never truly taken into my mind how human he really was. You put someone up on a pedestal for all the world to see and people tend to glorify them. Sephiroth was an unfortunate side effect of Shinra and their power and corruption. Especially after listening to Marka and his under ground scheme with Vincent. Shinra was on it's way to breaking Sephiroth of all of his humanity and making him into a monster… 

I think back on that now and realize how badly they succeeded. 

"The song's over…" I said sadly. I liked being close to him. I felt like I was in the presence of something impressive, powerful, and unbreakable. Even though, no one is unbreakable. Another fact learned the hard way. 

"Reno is going to be so pissed of at you." He said eloquently. 

"What? I got to publically embarrass you? And you did it willingly?" I asked, stepped back and letting him stand beside me while he slowly made our way back to the others. The dance floor was still littered with people, but they probably had the rest of the night ahead of them. We had already had the majority of our evening fun. Personally, any more 'fun' and Pharallah was going to die of alcohol poisoning and probably take Reno with him. Zack was looking like his headache was already kicking his ass. I felt a little buzzed myself, but I was doing pretty good. 

My brainwashing parents who deemed me unworthy of my own original thoughts didn't realize I had snuck a few alcoholic beverages in my youth. I had some tolerance, needless to say. 

"Are we about ready to go?" Marka asked as we approached the circus of Shinra workers…I mean really…we were practically a herd of freaks. Marka continued…"Pharah and I made the executive decision that Rufus is going to drop us all off at my flat and we'll split up in the morning."

"Why does your accent get even more unbearably strong when you're drunk?" Zack asked, being a pain for the sake of it. 

"Don't ask me stupid questions I can't give an answer to, you bloody bastard!"

"So what's the hold up?" Rufus asked, spinning the keys around his index finger. "It's already ungodly late…" 

"What are you talking about? The night it still young!" Marka muttered while Pharallah—with indefinite struggle—propped the smaller man up against him. 

"It's three in the morning you idiot." Sujuka intervened. 

"No fucking way?" 

"Yes fucking way.

"Wow…I'm really toasted." 

"Imagine having to be the one looking at you." 

"Sujuka…you're such a harsh person…You make my cry on the inside."

"Good." 

"Okay boys. Get it together. I'm hauling you off now." Rufus declared. He sounded serious and from the look he sent to Zack, he wasn't taking no for an answer. He pointed at Marka. "You're getting in the backseat. I don't want you anywhere near any place that could put you in the capability to cause me to crash the truck."

"Why must you act like I'm the only one who could possibly make you crash the truck?" Marka asked sluggishly, not even changing his expression as Pharallah casually lifted him off the chair and slung him over the shoulder. Pharallah kicked the chair in and pulled the cigarette from his mouth with his free hand. He dropped it in an ashtray and turned to face the majority of us. 

"Because you are the dangerous one here Marka." Pharallah answered. "Let's just go. While it doesn't seem like it, we've pissed away the night and we're all going to hate our lives in the morning if we don't call it quits now." 

"Only dumbasses drink when they have things to do in the morning." Sujuka coughed and stretched his arms. 

"I guess that makes you a dumbass?" I asked, giving him a wry look. 

"You think you're a clever one Mr. Strife. However, I sleep during the day because I work on the night shift."

"Oh man…Sujuka's a Vampire." Zack snorted. 

"Heh, he can suc-"

"Marka I will kill you with a blunt object if you finish that sentence." 

"I'm not a vampire you dumb bastards. Now get going before I decide to make you take Tseng with you."

"Fine, fine." Sephiroth snorted. "You need to get laid Sujuka. Maybe then you won't be such a crab ass." He seemed slightly amused. 

"Okay! Before this turns into a war, let's go!" Rufus stood between Sephiroth and Sujuka. Sephiroth looked entirely too daring and Sujuka looked almost taunting. 

Zack moved around next to me with a large burden draped over his should in the same manner that Marka was draped over Pharallah's shoulder. The key difference was that Marka was actually still conscious. Reno was far from conscious. Though I don't think Marka had much to go before he was as dead to the world as his younger redheaded counterpart. Turks were strange creatures. 

"We'll see ya later." Pharallah waved to Sujuka and Rod. Poor Rod looked ready to puke his guts out, either from the mass amount of alcohol or 'girl' that had been tailing after him all night. By girl…I mean man trying to be a girl. 

I looped my arm with Sephiroth's and smirked when he looked at me. We headed toward the exit, walking behind Pharallah, Zack and Rufus. Something felt strangely out of place at that moment. I watched Marka over Pharallah's shoulder. He'd shifted his body and now his arms were wrapped around the scientist's neck almost desperately. He was acting like this was his last night alive. His words echoed in my mind again. 

The fun part was over now. I had to get serious. And my first inquisition was going to be subjected around Sujuka. He seemed suspicious to me. He reported back to Hojo. We'd even heard it ourselves. I think Marka was probably contemplating what to do about him. He probably knew too much already. Hell, Marka was taking a risk assuming I wasn't working for Hojo, who's to say that Sujuka didn't have motives of his own? 

"What are you thinking about?" Sephiroth asked, watching Zack try to pull Reno into the back of the truck. They were trying to fit the four of them in the back seat so Rufus, Sephiroth and I could take the front seat. 

"It's a long drawn out story that can wait til morning or at least until we're less buzzed." I replied. Truth was, my brain was too tired to try and make enough sense of it so that he could sort of understand what was going on. Besides, I don't think Vincent meant for Sephiroth to be a part of it. 

"Well, you better tell me eventually." 

"I will…just pick a night where my brain isn't on the verge of implosion." 

"Ah, implosion…the less impressive form of explosion." 

"Heh, you could say that." I chuckled. 

"Alright you two. The freakjobs are in the back seat. We're ready to go!" Rufus's rich voice called our attention. I think I kinda liked Rufus. 

"After you." I offered to Sephiroth before he could.

"Oh I see how you wanna be. Sandwich me between the blondes." 

"You know what they say about blondes, Sephiroth." Rufus smirked. 

"You're pains the ass?" 

"I guess that's close enough for now." He chuckled softly and buckled his seatbelt like all good boys do. He put the keys into the ignition and I was busy wondering how the hell he got the keys to begin with. That sneaky little bastard. 

The truck backed out slowly and I rested my head against Sephiroth's shoulder. I had only intended to rest my head, but somewhere in the process I slipped into a short sleeping bout up until the point Sephiroth shook me awake. The truck was off when I opened my eyes again, but as my vision started to focus again, I realized that we were in front of the south side of the Shinra Soldier Housing. 

"Marka can you even walk?" I heard Pharallah's voice from the backseat. 

"I'm still functional…Though not as well as usual, but I can wa-!" And a loud thud and whimper followed. 

"Sure…you can walk Marka, but getting out of the truck is a different story, hm?" 

I leaned closer to Sephiroth, "Are you sure those two love each other?" 

"That's what they lead us to believe." 

I opened the door and slid out. My legs felt like they were asleep. I knew the ride wasn't that long, but damn it all, it felt like I long damn time. Reno gurgled in Zack's grasp. It almost sounded like the redhead was coming to. But I wouldn't hold my breath on it. 

We walked slowly, mainly to allow Zack to keep up with us. Reno wasn't heavy but he was protesting in his sleep. Apparently Reno thrashes about sometimes. We made it to Marka's front door in fairly good time, all things considered. 

"All right you guys. Now that I know you're here, and safe, I'm going to head back now. Marka don't leave your apartment until you can correctly count how many fingers you have. And before you ask, you still have all ten." 

"Oh good…" Marka breathed a sign of relief at Rufus's revelation. 

"Try to sleep. I'll talk to you all later." 

"Goodnight Rufus." Sephiroth nodded. 

"It was nice to meet you." I added, "You're a good dancer." 

"You're not too bad yourself. Keep them out of trouble." He laughed, walking back toward the building's elevator. 

Several silent moments passed once the president's son was gone. 

"So….Marka…You've got the keys to your apartment." 

"…Oh yeah…" He coughed. Personally, I was still surprised he was awake. I knew I wouldn't be for too much longer. 

**To be Continued…**

_Leo: Once again, Sorry for the long wait and this chapter wasn't that exciting, but these chapters are necessary for build up to the important ones. The Next one will be more important and crucial to the plot points. Thanks for sticking with me…I know I haven't been that faithful with updating but those of you still leaving reviews for this do inspire me even in my moments of writer's laziness. _

_Also, I'm keeping a LiveJournal for the soul purpose of keeping people updated on the status of my fics. I'll have previews and other stories I haven't deemed worthy of yet. So if you'd like to keep up with that my user name is bakurasstalker, or you can just click the link on my profile._

_Love you all!_


	24. AN: Update

_So, I'm sure you guys have wondered what happened to my story here and if I plan to finish it. The answer is YES. But I'm sorry to say it may be a while. I need to actually go back and see exactly where I was and what I was doing. This story is kinda old and to be honest, not my best work. I feel there were a lot of flaws in it but it is fun to write and I will pick it up. I will replace this chapter with the actual chapter when I do get around to doing it. Again, sorry everyone. I'm sure many have just given up on it. _


End file.
